


Gifts Of The Blind

by Uncle_RJ_Kitten



Series: Gifts Series [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Blind Character, Blind!Hiccup, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Major OC Involvement, My First Fanfic, OOC Astrid Hofferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_RJ_Kitten/pseuds/Uncle_RJ_Kitten
Summary: Hiccup's gone blind, by Astrid herself. During the times of Hiccup being blind, he mysteriously became very confident and incredibly bold of his actions, and strangely never blinks. His boldness and confidence made Astrid unlocked something inside her, something she locked away for ten years. A weird dude in white tries to unlock the secrets of the two.Originally posted on FF.net under the same username from:21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & OC, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Gifts Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am new to AO3
> 
> I had been posting fanfic on FF.net for a long time and now I am moving stuff here to expand my audience, and that I have taken a liking to AO3. I will not change anything on the work, keeping everything original and unedited.
> 
> I have not check through this fic at all, so the tags are missing quite a bit.
> 
> Note: This is one of my first fanfic, so it is incredibly different to how I write nowadays.
> 
> Expect cringe.

**If you said to me, "What relationship is greater: between two friends or two brothers?" I would say to you, "Between two species." Why? Because you will be attach to that species, becoming friends and eventually, brothers (That's very anti-climatic over there). Similar like this young lad I've been watching from a distance, playing with his** _**only** _ **friend, his best friend, his brother. I didn't see it coming though, of him befriending the... um... the 'unholy baby of flashing lights and kill itself'… or, whatever the hell the name is.**

It had been one week since the last raid on the isles of Berk and things were now as peaceful as they could be, if you could say that. During that raid, a young lad by the name Hiccup; took down the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself: the Night Fury. But since he was the village screw-up, an outcast of his own tribe, nobody ever listened to him. Everyday, being a blacksmith's apprentice, he created magnificent invention that no one ever thought of, just to prove to everyone that he was worthy Viking. But every invention he built always backfired.

But, during his search of the missing Night Fury he caught, there was where everything changed.

Instead of killing the dragon, carve its heart out and take it to his father to prove he was a Viking, he let the dragon free, because he saw something in the dragon that he could not brought him to kill it. That night when he came home, his father brought him good news, except it was actually a bad news for Hiccup. He will start dragon training after one week or so. Being very one-sided, he forced to accept it.

The next day, he began his normal day of his life: wake up, eat breakfast, go to the forge, beat and bend, tripped by Snotlout and the others, received some insults, go home, sleep. But he had a twist in his normal routines that day and the next day and the day after that. Let's just say everyday or whatever. During his work at the forge, his mentor, Gobber gave him an advice – that sounded more like a warning, "Dragons always goes for the kill."

Curious, Hiccup search for the fleeing dragon that afternoon after he finished his job at the forge and found it trapped in a cove. The dragon seemed to be missing its left tailfin. Time over time, his curiosity increased. What he doesn't realized, the dragon's curiosity was also increased of the young lad. Hiccup became incredibly curious the he came to face-to-face with the dragon itself the next day. During that time, he eventually bonded with the dragon, and he got his first ever friend.

That night on the watchtower, where the time Gobber called every teen that joined dragon training for 'bonding time' for battle tactics and some sorts. Hiccup's mind was centered on the Night Fury who he touched and bonded with, his friend. But he was oblivious to a pair of sapphire blue, ocean eyes were on him. He snapped back to reality when Gobber said, "It's the wings and the tails ye really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A down dragon is a dead dragon."

After hearing those words, he remembered back that the dragon was missing his left tailfin. And he was the once who caused it. Hiccup caused his friend to be crippled and grounded forever. He immediately left the watchtower and went to the forge to work on a prosthetic tailfin. Hours of working, he felt proud of his work once he finished and decided to test it on Toothless the next day. He named the Night Fury 'Toothless' because of his retractable teeth and the name kind of stuck.

His work was a success, before he got thrown and skipped along the pond of the cove. He realized that Toothless was unable to fly without him. So day by day, he upgraded his work and improving along the way. He was determined to put Toothless back into the sky even if it cost for him to sneak into the village to cut him loose after a minor accident.

Time after time, Hiccup and Toothless became closer and closer and not long after that, they immediately became best friend. Hiccup would rather be spending his time with Toothless than his own people since how they treated him and Hiccup fully trusted Toothless as Toothless fully trusted Hiccup. He told Toothless everything and _literally_ everything. Toothless was always there to listen and comforted him if it made his human boy sad. During those times, he discovered more about dragons: their reaction toward a certain grass he named 'Dragon Nip', a pressure point at their neck, reactions toward eels and shiny objects.

He and Toothless always played with each other whenever they were not flying. He would splash Toothless when they were in the pond and ran away from Toothless when they played tag. Eventually, they would draw together, eat together and some point, napping together. In someone's perspective, they would swear that they were brothers who separated from birth and the older brother got cursed and became a dragon that finally reunites with his younger brother.

Stoick and Gobber became suspicion of his behavior of staying at the forge late at night and came home the next day. But Hiccup just said he just burn away his inventions and stupidity and work on some projects. And so, they accepted his fake facts and shrugged them off.

But not a certain young blonde female, whom he had a huge crush when he first met her.

She had been watching him went off to the forest everyday, carrying some mechanical in his arms. She once caught him at her training ground, carrying the same weird mechanisms and ran off somewhere. Unfortunately, she lost him before she could know where Odin he was going. She also caught him one late night sneaking around the village. She was about to confront him but he suddenly disappeared before she could face him, to her frustration.

Then, something bad happened. One night, that was this night, a week after the raid, Hiccup was busy working on his project on making Toothless to turn faster and sharper late at night when suddenly Astrid walked through the door. Okay, more like barged through the door with an axe in her hand.

"We're clos – Astrid! Hey, Astrid. Hi, Astrid, Hi. Astrid, hey. Umm… hi," he stuttered. It was common for Hiccup to act like this around Astrid: stuttering and nervous. "The shop's close y-you know, right?"

"I need my axe to be sharpens because I need it for my training tomorrow," she replied blankly.

"Sharpen, got it," he carefully took the axe from her hand, afraid of missing a limb by her using it. He slowly walked to the grinding stone because of the weight of the axe. Astrid took this opportunity to confront him so she suddenly talked.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird," Hiccup stumbled back and forth over and over again, regaining his balance during the process and huffed after he regained his posture and proceed to sharpen the axe. "Well, weirder," Astrid added but he didn't reply. She took the time to look around the forge as Hiccup sharpening her axe. She came across a bundle of sticks with a piece of string tied together and the sticks are colored in red. "What is this?" she spoke out loud as she picked it up and examined it.

"What is what?" Hiccup turned around and saw Astrid holding the bundle, dangerously near to the fire pit. He quickly went into alarmed and nearly held her arm to stop her. Except that the fact that he will guarantee to lose his limb before he touch her. "Astrid, be careful with that."

"I'm always careful, unlike you"

"I know, but please, put the sticks do-"

"Shut up"

"I will, just please, its very explo-"

" _Shut up_ ," Astrid growled through her teeth becoming frustrated.

"I will, but keep it away from the-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" to Hiccup's horror, she threw the dynamites to the fire pit.

"NO!" in the blink of an eye, he immediately pushed Astrid to the ground before the fire pit exploded upward. The village was woken up by a huge boom and a cloud of smoke came from the forge. They immediately and desperately trying to put the fire out and demanding what happened. The only person who knew was Astrid. She was safe, thankfully because Hiccup pushed her to the ground with such a strong force and only suffered some minor cuts and scratches.

But not Hiccup.

He was still standing when the explosion happened, unable to save himself. It was so intense that the force knocked Hiccup away to the nearby wall. Astrid watched as the scene unfolds in front of her. She watched in horror as Hiccup flew above her to the wall behind her. She frantically rushed to him, checking him if he was alright. His clothes were burnt and he suffered from some cuts but the worst were his eyes. They were swollen red and tears ran down his cheeks as he desperately gasping for air.

Hiccup was lying down on the floor as he was gasping for air. The last thing or person he saw before he blacked out was the one and only Astrid. It ridiculously brought a smile to his face despite the situation and then passed out. But what they hadn't realized that, his visions will be black.

…Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	2. Odd Job

**That was shocking. I mean, literally shocking. I could even feel the shockwave until here, or was that the wind… I don't know. I really thought he was the one who cause the explosion – and it was the best destruction he will ever done – but I stand corrected. It looks it was the girl who done it, by the look on her face when the young lad's father glared at her. Well, the greatest destruction the village ever had was by a girl with strong reputation rather than the village screw-up. Ha! Bye-bye reputation, I guess.**

Three people were sitting in the living room of the Haddock household. One of them was the owner of the house and the other one was his friend with two missing limbs and the last one was the girl with her head bowed in shame. They were waiting for the healer to come out from the bedroom upstairs and it had been hours after the last incident. The door swung open and the healer walked down the stairs to them. Stoick stood up.

"How is he?"

"There is bad news and good news. Which one would you choose first?"

"What's the good news?"

"Luckily, Hiccup didn't get any major injuries. Only just some cuts and minor burns, that's all"

"An' the bad news?" asked Gobber.

"The bad news is, his eyes are beyond healing"

"Are you saying that he's…?" Astrid trailed off and Stoick glared at her, frightening her. She had never faces the wrath of the chief because _all_ the time she received compliments and other good things from him.

"Yes, Hiccup is blind," answered the healer. Gobber slummed back to his chair and Stoick walked up to Astrid who shrunk as he approached.

"You, get to the great hall. We need to discuss about your punishments on harming the heir of Berk," growled the chief.

"Y-yes, sir," Astrid had never made an eye contact with the chief as he stood there, glaring at her. The healer suddenly spoke up.

"We need someone to look after him," Gobber rose from his seat and he volunteered.

"I'll look after 'im," so he limped upstairs and closed the bedroom door. They all watched him went and immediately back glared Astrid once he disappeared to the bedroom. Astrid flinched on the sudden contact. What it seemed like eternity – which was really only some minutes – Stoick spoke commanded the healer.

"Gather the village to the great hall, now," he commanded as he walked to the front door.

"Yes, chief," the healer ran to the center town as Spitelout emerged from nowhere to Stoick after he went outside. He too got commanded to gather the village to the great hall. He was confused but he didn't question.

Astrid on the other hand, was still in her chair in the Haddock household, thinking back of the incident. After the explosion in the forge, she quickly carried Hiccup to the street, coughing. Upon arriving, she got bombarded by questions but she wasn't focusing on their questions. After all, their questions were, "What happened to you? Why were you there? Where's my undies?" and some nonsense and seriously? She was focused on Hiccup. When Stoick arrived he immediately told her to carry Hiccup to his house. Upon arriving, Astrid told her everything before Stoick could question her. The further she explained, the angrier he got.

She was scared of her punishments for hurting Hiccup. If only she just listen to him that night instead of yelling at him. This would never happen. She would not be in his house right now, she would not be held under punishments right now and she would not be the one who caused Hiccup to be blind.

"Astrid!" shouted Stoick from outside, making Astrid flinched. She trembled as she walked to the door and opened it. If she walked through that door, she may not walk on the island ever again because of her foolish decision. Stoick glared at her down the hill as she closed the door behind her. Stoick stormed to the great hall with Astrid on his tail with her head bowed in shame and embarrassment.

Hours had passed and back at the Haddock household, the young lad began to wake up. He stirred in his bed as his body felt like they were inside of a bonfire.

' _Where am I? What time is it? Why is it so dark? Is it nighttime?'_ he thought to himself after he opened his eyes. he felt familiar wood underneath him. ' _I guess I'm in my bed.'_

"I see ye finally woke up," he heard some said. And that someone was no other than Gobber the Belch.

"Gobber? What are you doing here, late at night, in my room?" Hiccup was utterly confused as he looked around, still laying in bed.

"It is afternoon, lad" he replied with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Afternoon!? Y-you're kidding right?" suddenly he heard birds chirping happily which confused him even more. ' _Birds don't chirp at night. Usually, there would be owls hooting or howling of a wolf'_ he thought as he began to sit up, looking everywhere.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry te say this but…" Gobber paused for a moment before he continued. "Hiccup, you're blind," Hiccup was shocked. He was blind and that explained why everything was dark. He cannot use his eyes anymore, he couldn't see anymore.

' _Why?'_ he thought to himself but then, he remembered the event last night. Forge, axe, sharpening, dynamites, explosion, Astrid…

' _Astrid'_

"Where's Astrid?"

"She's at the great hall. Yer father is discussin' about her punishments and – OI! Where are ye goin'?" Hiccup suddenly shot up and sprinted to the stairs. He fell down the stairs and muttered to himself as he got up.

"I forgot that I am upstairs," Hiccup muttered.

"OI! How did ye-" Gobber heard the front door slammed, cutting him off. "How in the name of Thor wit' his hammer did he got te the door?"

Back to Hiccup, he was jogging to the great hall, shockingly.

"55, 56, 57, 58 and turn left. 1, 2, 3…" He muttered to himself as he jogged. Somehow, he managed to approach the great hall. "34, 35, 36, any moment now, I would hit the stairs right about…" Hiccup kicked something and he immediately knew he reached the stairs to the great hall. "Aha! Although I'm blind, I still know everything placed," he proudly said to himself. He ran up the stairs, tripping on some occasions, and reached the massive doors. He could hear his father booming inside along with someone yelled, 'Who cares'. He opened both of the doors and there was an immediate silence before his father spoke up.

"Hiccup? What are ye – _HOW_ did you get here?" Stoick was bewildered along with Astrid at Hiccup to be standing there at the doors.

"I walked here with my legs, don't you know?" before Stoick could open his mouth, Gobber came up, out of breath.

"I can't believe ye actually made it. I thought ye might end up in a fish basket," he said to Hiccup as he walked passed his and the healer. "Are ye sure that he is blind?" he asked the healer as he passed.

"I am very, extra sure that he is blind," answered the healer who was too bewildered. Stoick cleared his throat as Gobber stood by his side.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well, is there anyways to drop Astrid's punishments?" this took Astrid off guard. Hiccup was trying to save her.

"Well, since you are the victim, what's on your mind?"

"Let her be…" he purposely trailed off as things were running through Astrid's mind after Stoick questioned him. She thought Hiccup would do her something embarrassing or disgusting or something that might to do something that might relate to her body part, yes _that_ body part. But his answer baffled everyone. "…be my eyes"

The hall was intensely silent that you would swears you could hear a needle dropped as the villagers trying to clarify his request. The first person to speak up was Gobber.

"Ye mean pop her eyeballs out and replace 'em wit yer?"

"No!" Hiccup responded before he added after he sighed. "Let's do an experiment. Astrid?" he looked around, searching for her.

"Y-yes?" he managed to turn and face her, with a warm smile on his face after she responded.

"Is there something between you and me?" he questioned her and Astrid looked between them.

"Um… T-there's a table…"

"Be more specific, please"

"There is a table, about fifteen feet away from you and… and ten feet away from me…" and with that he slowly walked towards her.

"Keep talking to me"

"Y-you're approaching it… It is about ten feet away from you now," she spoke to him as he followed her voice, approaching her. "You're nearing it. Now it is in front of you," with that, Hiccup placed his hand on the table and walked around it. Once he was the opposite side of the table, he walked up to Astrid and stopped exactly in front of her.

Their faces were inches apart, his breath warmed her face but she didn't pulled away because something told her to not to.

…Or someone.

"Well," Stoick suddenly spoke up, realizing them that they two weren't alone. "That summons things up. Astrid's punishments are dropped," the villagers cheered but Astrid wasn't focused on them. She was focused on the boy in front of her.

He saved her. She hurt him but he saved her. She should be thankful of him but she doesn't know why he saved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	3. Meeting An Extraordinary Friend

Well, aren't they happy? Of course they are. They girl who everyone wants to be is still alive from her punishments. And not because of the young lad saved her. Now, why would he save her? What is this girl to her? What's her specialty that made him, her 'victim' if you want to call him that way, saved her, if you want to call it that way too… Nom… I ffond fhifsh fish fours ago and if faste delefious… nom…

After the um… you know… at the great hall, everyone dispersed and everything went back to normal. Well, almost everything. Two cou- um… a boy and a girl walked side by side, and will be like that for nearly all of the time. Silence still happened between them but not that much since he asked her pretty much most of the time. Astrid was, surprisingly, not that frustrated by being bombarded by questions and directions by Hiccup since this is now her 'job'. Luckily that he gave her a simple job. But she was still frustrated but not that much.

"Jwen is right to your right nine feet away, weeding his farm, if you want to call it that way and – you keep walking away," Hiccup, since after they left the great hall kept drifting away from Astrid as they walked back to his home. She quite little roughly gripped his arm and pulled him back.

"Sorry, it's hard to navigate and to know where you're going since you pretty much can't see a thing other than total blackness," he explained. She still felt ashamed and embarrassed of her actions yesterday night. And whenever he said 'blind', guilt overwhelmed her because she had done that to him and he had to pay the price that marked her, forever. She was quiet for a moment before she broke the silence.

"What is it with you, asking questions?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe walk straight to it without walking away from it?" note his sarcasm.

"I didn't mean asking directions, I mean pointless questions. Like 'how the forest look like?' or 'what do you think of the sea?' or 'have you ever touch the sky?'. You've been seeing them everyday and really with the last question?"

"Oh, the first two were curious of how's the world look like in someone's perspective. They're much more different than I ever expected"

"How different?"

"Like lame and stupid and useless different," he answered before he added after a long pause. "Like me," Astrid gazed at him sorrowfully. A small part of her wanted to protest but the rest told her to keep quiet. She spoke but didn't protest about him.

"Oh, so are you saying that you see the world a lot more?" Hiccup snorted.

"You don't know what I saw about the world"

Saw

That was one of the words that left a permanent on her. She gulped, trying to swallow away her guilt before Hiccup added.

"I saw the natural beauty in them, how the livings keep them under control. Trees are not just for target practice or for furniture. In wildlife, they are used to home some animals; from rats to birds. They too give shelter to the animals on the ground from the predators up in the sky. The insects, like ants are the ones that keep the whole forest alive. Removing the ants is similar like removing the whole forest."

Curious Astrid listened carefully to what he said. Usually she doesn't care what people said but when it comes from Hiccup she listened because, you know, he was weird according to Astrid. Her silence encouraged him to move on and so, the entire trip back to his house, lots of words came out from his mouth and lots of knowledge went to her head.

Now, they were close to his house but they were too engrossed in their conversation, annoyed everyone around them because they were babbling loudly all the time, especially from Astrid herself. She snapped out from their conversation when they arrived at the door.

"We're here, finally"

"Sorry if I annoyed you back then"

"No, it's okay. At least I got more knowledge than ever before," she led him inside once she opened the door and stepped in after him. Once there was a silence between them, she realized that she just had a long conversation with Hiccup. And somehow it felt natural to her, like she already used to it with him. But she can't put a finger on it why. She broke away from her thought when Hiccup bumped himself to the backdoor.

"Found it! It's much closer than I thought," he rested his hand on the door handle as he turned towards her. "Hey Astrid, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Buy a decent-sized fish at the market, would you please?" he requested.

"All right," she answered before she added. "Stay here, okay?" Hiccup grinned before he responded.

"Sure, like I can walk around since I'm practically blind," he responded with a playful tone in his voice.

"You just jogged straight to the great hall, avoid a table, straight into me at the great hall without knocking things over and you're blind"

"Only with your guidance"

"And without my guidance, I will guarantee that you will walked off the edge of the world," and Hiccup laughed, stunning her. His laughter sounded so familiar and so warming, like she had once heard his laughter long time ago, when she was herself.

"That was fun," she shook her head, clearing the thoughts away and muttered to him about fish before she left. She closed the door, leaving Hiccup standing at the backdoor, hand on the door handle with a warm smile on his face, facing to where she just left. After a while, Astrid returned with a fish in her hands and Hiccup was still at the backdoor the whole time.

"I'm back with the fish you order for. What do we do now?" she held out the fish to show him but since he was blind, he can't see. Everyone was still hadn't got used to him being blind.

"We head for Raven's Point," he opened the backdoor, close it behind him and walked straight to the forest without missing a beat.

"Hey, wait!" she chased after him and slowed down after she caught up. "What are we doing at the Raven's Point?"

"By the way, that fish isn't mine. It's yours," he pointed out. Astrid was confused.

"You haven't my question though"

"We're going to meet my friend," he replied and Astrid raised an eyebrow.

'So he does have a friend,' Astrid thought.

"My best friend," he added with a hint of excitement in his tone before he added more with sadness and a sad smile. "My only friend"

'Oh,' Hiccup stopped suddenly and said to her with both pleading and commanding tone.

"Astrid, whatever you do, don't tell anyone about him. He's the only one I got," she was more confused.

'This friend of his sure means a lot to him. He must be very special,' she thought. She then quickly realized she forgot to bring her axe.

"Gods, I left my axe at home. I should've brought a dagger or-"

"Don't!" Hiccup cut her off. "He'll see you as a threat to me if you even carry one," now she was even more confused than before.

'Just how special this guy is if Hiccup is willing to protect him?'

"Please Astrid, don't tell anyone about him," he pleaded. Astrid thought for a moment before she answered.

"You have my words," Hiccup then smiled and led the way. Shockingly, he remembered every step he took when on his way to their destination. Astrid was shock about this, he evaded every tree he nearly walked into, but he did trip over roots a few times. Luckily, Astrid was there to catch him. Soon enough, they arrived at a beautiful cove, making Astrid awed.

"We're here, I guess?" it came out more like a question rather than an answer from Hiccup.

"This place is beautiful"

"Yep, we're here," His hands roamed the boulders and ended up on some roots and vines and climbed down, followed by Astrid. Once they were at the entrance – where a shield was wedged between two boulders – Hiccup became excited to see… er… um…. The word 'see' cannot imply to this. He just you know, meet, his best friend. Hiccup stopped her suddenly. "Stay here, okay? Don't run and keep that fish with you," she just stared at him as he walked forward a little bit more. It was a coincidence that she stood and held the fish exactly where Hiccup once stood and held the fish when he first met his best friend.

"Toothless!? Toothless, bud, come here!" he shouted as he cupped his mouth. Astrid snorted at the name.

'Toothless? Quite a weird name for a-,' She froze when she heard a soft roar not far from them. 'Dragon,' she thought and got into a battle stance. Not long after than, a black-scaled dragons appeared and bounced his way toward Hiccup. She was about to leap to him but she stopped of what she saw. The dragons rumbled his throat, sounded like a purr, and playfully crouched in front of Hiccup, wiggling his rear in excitement. Astrid was dumbfounded as she froze.

"Where are you, bud?" Toothless suddenly froze. Hiccup's hand was stretched out, searching for him. Something was wrong. He could sense something was wrong with his human boy, his best friend, his brother. He put his snout to his opened palm and crooned in concern. Hiccup began to kneel down as he scratched his jaw and he lay down on the ground, matching his human boy's height.

"Toothless," a soft concern crooned was his response. After Hiccup scratched his jaw, he put his forehead on his large head and rested his hands on his massive jaws. Hiccup brought him the news, "I've been blinded," Toothless' eyes widened, realized of what was going on. His human boy was blind, forever. It was not that he cannot fly anymore, that was not his main concern. His human boy now cannot enjoy the sight high up in the sky, enjoy the sight of the beauty of the forest, their home, no longer able see him.

His head shot up and roared sorrowfully. His eyes darted around, trying to find a solution so that his human boy can see again. This startled Hiccup and he pulled back his head and rested it on his lap as he hugged him.

"Shh, bud," Hiccup received a sorrowful whine from Toothless. "It has already been done, bud. There is nothing you can do. There is nothing you can do…" Toothless would cry over his human boy right now but he got startled when he heard a sniff and it didn't come from Hiccup.

Astrid's eyes were stinging when she saw the scene unfold before her. She could hear the concern in the dragon's croon, the sorrow in his roar, and sadness in his whine. She even saw the sadness in the dragon's face. She sniffed and it brought the dragon's attention because his ears perked up. He turned and stared at her. He stared at her before he rumbled in his throat and huffed.

"Oh," Hiccup stood up, facing the pond. "Astrid, Toothless; Toothless, Astrid," he introduced them both... while facing the pond...

Toothless knew that this Astrid was a girl, judging her long hair, puffed out chest and smaller waist. Hiccup mentioned about her and she looked exactly what he told him. But he knew that this wasn't the 'girl'.

His human boy can no longer see this girl of his that he talked about. He knew about the girl because he told him. He knew that that girl was important to him because she changed his life, ten years ago. He also told her that she went missing the next day she changed his life and he was determined to bring her back out. He had been doing that for ten years and still today.

Hiccup loved that girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	4. His Story

**That girl is definitely means something to him. She is seriously means something to him but I don't know why. If only I can see what it is or came sooner than seven years ago. Well, back to the young lad. My guess he asked her for directions but by the looks of it, he really just walked through the forest like it was placed at the back of his hand, except that he couldn't see it anymore because of you-know-why by you-know-who.**

Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing. A laughter emitted by the dragon and she got embarrassed by a dragon.

"Stupid dragon," she muttered. When Hiccup told her that the fish was some kind of a peace offering she handed the dragon the fish. There was where she realized why Hiccup called him 'Toothless. She expected the dragon took it from her hand but she didn't expect the dragon approached her even further until she backed up against a rock. She did beg him and Hiccup to let the dragon stop. What disgusted her the most was that she had to eat a regurgitated fish. After she disgustingly swallowed the fish, she swore the edge of his lip was twitching. And laughter was broken.

"Come on, Astrid. That's better than me watching you ate it," Hiccup grinned at her as Toothless walked back to him, curled around him and lay down. Astrid watched in awed of how close Hiccup was with Toothless as he sat down and leaned back at the warm belly of the dragon, scratching his jaw happily. Toothless purred happily at the contact.

"You need to tell me about this, Hiccup," she stood up and approached them, catching their attentions.

"About what?"

"About all, this," she gestured towards Hiccup and confused Toothless.

…

"About what now?" he asked in confusion.

' _Oh, I forgot,'_ she thought to herself. "About you and him"

"Oh okay. Sit down, please," he patted beside him. Astrid stared him in ridicule.

"Isn't he going to…" she looked at Toothless as he looked curiously at her.

"Nah, he's cool. Aren't you, bud?" Toothless huffed in agreement and so, Astrid approached them carefully and sat down beside him. She cautiously leaned back to Toothless' shoulder and he put his tail on Hiccup's lap, bringing her attention to the missing tailfin. She didn't question though, not yet. "Where do we start?" Hiccup asked.

"At the beginning"

"At the beginning, right," Hiccup took a deep breath and started his story. "It all started since the last raid. Remember I told everyone I caught a Night Fury? Well, I really did. But everyone didn't believe me. I got sent home, if you remember but I escaped through the back door to search for the Night Fury and eventually I found him. He was tied up in my bolas I shot from my bola cannon. I was about to kill him, to prove everyone that I'm a worthy Viking, but I set him free. When he pinned me down, I was sure he was going to kill me but he let me lived."

"Wait, you really caught a Night Fury?"

"You're leaning back to him right now"

" _He_ is a Night Fury?"

"Well what else, a cat? Well, he technically behave like an overgrown cat, that's one thing for sure"

"What happened next?"

"The next day, when Gobber told me that dragons always go for the kill, I got curious. I went back to the forest to search for the Night Fury because of why he didn't kill me, the first place. He got the chance to kill me but instead he let me lived. Eventually, I found him in this cove, desperately trying to fly away. I noticed he's missing his left tailfin as you can see over here," he lifted the tail to show her. "And it prevents him from flying. All because of me," Hiccup began to break down, blaming himself again.

Before Astrid could react, Toothless' head went pass her and crooned as he rubbed his head with Hiccup's, comforting him. Astrid was baffled. She hadn't done anything yet and the first one to comfort him was a dragon. She began to suspect if those two were brothers.

"I'm alright bud, don't worry. Where was I? Oh, yes, the next day at the watchtower when Gobber said a down dragon is a dead dragon, I immediately realized what I had done to my best friend. So I decided to build a prosthetic tailfin and I did it! It works but only when I am operating it. Toothless, here cannot fly without me so I decided to 'saddle up'. It took me some time to put the saddle on him the first time. So day by day, I upgraded and improved along the way and finally we were able to fly."

"So that's why you always ran into the forest with some weird mechanisms in your hands"

"Yep, that's right. Last time when we had a little accident, I had to sneak into the village with Toothless to set me free from the harness. So yeah, eventually we flew everyday in the afternoon. Except for today"

"Sorry"

"Nah, it's okay"

"No, it's not okay. If I just _listen_ to you last night you wouldn't even this blind and he would be all worried about you. All of these are because of my fault," she snapped, feeling guilty once again. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She turned to her right where she met a big pair of green eyes on her. "Tell me about your friend here"

"He's not just my friend, Astrid. He's my first ever friend and my best friend with purpose," Hiccup held out his hand toward Toothless in front of Astrid and Toothless nuzzled it affectionately and purred. "I know you probably guessed why I named him Toothless, right?"

"I already know why because of his retractable teeth. So, they aren't the mindless creature we thought they would?"

"No, they are similar like us. They too have feelings and smart. Everything we know about them is wrong"

"What do you discovered about Toothless?"

"From what I discovered from Toothless: a lot"

"Like what?" Before Hiccup could answer, Astrid looked up and saw the position of the sun. "It's late, we should go home"

"Sunset?"

"Yeah," her eyes were glued to the beautiful skies above, admiring their beauty. The silence indicated Hiccup of the situation.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I touched them everyday"

"How does it feel like, to be up there?"

"Indescribable," silence appeared between them except for Toothless' purrs and the splashing of water at the pond. Out of the blues, Toothless jerked his shoulder, sending Astrid flying to Hiccup's arm. Her hands were placed at his chest and his arms were wrapped around her in an instinct. They were stuck like that for a moment because none of them pulled away. Astrid realized something she had never noticed before.

His eyes, his beautiful emerald green, forest eyes. They were beautiful, she had to admit it. They were very expressive and full of emotions. They showed his emotions and his expressions, even if he doesn't show it, his eyes will. She also realized that the whole time since he arrived at the great hall, he never blinked. He literally _never_ blinked which led him to constantly pour down his emotions. She swore that the color of his eyes were swirling. Now she was wondering how they still maintain their beauty after they got burnt.

Somehow, by the warmth radiated from his body and his arms wrapped around her, she felt comfortable and protected. She felt this comfort and protection before but she doesn't know when and why but she wanted the time to stay still. Her eyes were locked on to him, nothing else. Until her eyes darted to the small scar at his chin.

' _That scar,'_ she thought to herself. _'Why is it so familiar?'_ Astrid then felt something crumbled inside her.

The situation was very romantic but someone had to ruin it. Toothless' laughter brought them back to reality and Hiccup was the first one to speak out.

"Um… what just happened?"

"Apparently, your friend here makes the situation very awkward," feeling the situation, Hiccup immediately and quickly released her. Astrid felt disappointed when the comfort left her when he released her and she desperately wants some more but she stopped herself because you'll know later.

"Sorry! Sorry…" Little do he knows, Astrid was blushing but that doesn't mean Toothless didn't see it. Astrid stared at Toothless who with a knowing grinned, widely. She blushed even more.

"Shut up," she nudged Toothless' shoulder and he let out a roaring laugh. Hiccup and Astrid was quiet for a moment before she punched his shoulder.

"OW, what was that for?"

"That's for saying he's the only one you got"

"Well, isn't it the truth? OW!" she punched him again at the same spot.

"You have me now, okay? And you won't be alone," the way she said it sounded cheesy and she hoped that Hiccup doesn't catch the cheesiness because she did.

"Well, that sounds cheesy. OW, bruises!"

"I mean it, Hiccup," and she was blushing.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, but the way you said it made it sounds like it," flushed even more, she was about to punch him until she realized about the time, again.

"Oh gods, it's late!"

"How late?"

"Like it's-already-night late!" did they seriously held each other in their arms for _that_ long?

"Yep, that is definitely late. Let's go," and so, they bided Toothless goodbyes and went to the Haddock household. The journey was quiet and little bit awkward. Upon entering through the backdoor, a wild chief with the species of 'Vast' questioned them.

"Where were ye two?" he sat at his usual armchair. Astrid opened her mouth but she kept her promised so she shut it up. The problem was she doesn't know what to tell him but Hiccup did.

"Oh, you know, exercise with Astrid to get use to being my eyes and stuff. Got walked into a pond by her," it was true, actually. She purposely led him into the pond at the cove and laughed. Hiccup wasn't mad at her actually, and now he was soaked wet from head to toe.

"All right then. Lead him upstairs, Astrid," they were ascending the stairs when Stoick suddenly spoke up. "Ye still have to attend yer dragon training in the next two days," Hiccup was shocked by the news.

"What! But dad, I'm blind! How can I-"

"That is why Astrid is here, to toughen you up," Stoick cut him off.

"But, but…" he felt a small hand on his shoulder and he knew it was Astrid. He sighed. "All right"

"Good. I'll be going now to search for the nest," Stoick stood up and swung a basket over his shoulder. "Train hard. I'll be back, probably," he grabbed his helmet and walked to the front door.

"And we'll be here"

"Maybe," Astrid added. They went upstairs and she sat at the edge of his bed, sighing. "What are we going to do? Those dragons are not who we thought they were"

"I'll try to figure something out"

"Is there any ways to take down those dragons without harming them?"

"Well, there are some ways"

"Well tell me about it next time because I'm very tired"

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight," Astrid stood up and walked to the bedroom door. She stopped all of sudden and turned towards soaked Hiccup, blushing.

"Hiccup…" she paused. "G-goodnight," she ran down the stairs and ran outside thinking to herself. Once she was a distance away, she slowed down.

' _Why am I acting like this? Why do I have this giddy feeling when I'm with him? Could I have… fallen? NO! You are not fallen for the boy, Astrid. You are a Viking for Thor sake. But when he held me early… NO! Don't think about it, Astrid. I could have… Astrid, NO! Vikings don't fall for a boy. But, but… NO buts!'_

Now you all know why she stopped herself from getting back into Hiccup's arms earlier. She was arguing with herself. And they were still going…

' _Think of something else, Astrid. What are you going to do tomorrow?'_

Well, she's going to spend her entire time with Hiccup, that was for sure.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	5. Sharper Senses

**She's gone crazy, I guess, by the loud yell yesterday. Well, some of the villagers are off to search for the nest, hopefully they survive. I guarantee that they will never find the nest. But that's not what I'm waiting for. What I'm waiting for is when she's get up in the air on the dragon with him. And… I talk to no one else but me. Why do I get this eerie feeling that someone actually listening to me?**

It was next day. The village was little bit emptier than before because some villagers went off to search for the dragons' nest at Helhiem's Gate, led by their chief Stoick the Vast. Back at Berk, a young girl with blonde hair and a headband was muttering to herself in front of the chief's household.

"Okay, okay. Just relax, Astrid, this is your job. You have to take care of Hiccup…" actually, the take care part came from Astrid herself. Hiccup only asked her to be his eyes yet somehow the take care part came out. "You brought some food because you know that Hiccup can't cook because he's blind. Wait… does this mean it's like a date?" yeah, that would be great. The front door suddenly swung opened, revealing a happy Hiccup with a warm grin on his face.

"Morning, Astrid. Come in"

"Oh, m-morning Hiccup"

' _Damn it, his stuttering is implying on me now,'_ she thought to herself. She walked in as Hiccup stepped aside to let her in. Then, she realized something.

"Wait, how did you get to the door?"

"Oh, I know where it place"

"How?"

"I count every step I took"

"You count every step you took?"

"Yeah," and now he was rambling of how he walked five feet to the left after he went down the stairs and other stuff that related to feet, if you may ask.

"That's weird of you, for counting steps. But then again, you are weird," and another thing she realized. "Wait, how did you know I was at the door?"

"I heard you talking," Astrid suddenly blushed.

"You heard what I was talking?"

"No, the door muffled your voice. Why?" Astrid sighed in relief. Yet again, she realized another thing.

Hiccup didn't stutter when he talked to her. Now, she was the one who stuttering when she talked to him.

' _His stuttering is transferred to me, now._ ' She thought to herself. Her mouth suddenly spoke.

"Nothing. Here, I brought breakfast," she held up the basket in her arm except that Hiccup can't see it, obviously. She set the food on the dining table.

"Thanks," during the time, Hiccup found it hard to eat since he doesn't even know where the food was and where his hand was. Just now, he picked up the plate and shoved it to his nose. Astrid did something that embarrassed him and he knew that it will be like this forever.

"Open wide," Astrid fed the bread into his mouth. She sat beside him at the bench, quite close to him until their shoulder touched. Hiccup ate slowly, feeling embarrassed by being fed.

"Sorry to troubling you"

"It's okay. Last one," she fed him the last bread.

"Thanks"

"Need a drink?" she held out a mug of water.

"Sure," he drank the mug before he stood up and head to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the forge. Come on, let's go"

"Wait!" she ran after him after he closed the door behind him. When she got to the door, Hiccup was already down the hill, heading to the direction of the forge. Astrid was having a momentary thought before she sprinted after him. Upon catching up, she slowed down. "What are we doing at the forge? You know that you're blind to do your work, right?"

"That's why you need to be there with me," he said as matter-of-fact. Surprisingly, they approached the forge but not surprise for Astrid. After Hiccup told her that he counted every step he took, she knew he was counting right now. When they arrived, Gobber greeted them.

"Ey, Hiccup, Astrid. How's yer job doin'?" he said to Astrid as he pounded the heated metal.

"Great. It isn't as bad as it would. Right, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, not really has that much faith but ye – OW!" she punched him at the same spot last time.

"Gee, thanks Hiccup for having that much faith in me," she replied sarcastically.

' _God damn it! His stuttering transferred to me and now his sarcasms! What's next, his clumsiness?'_ She spoke too soon. As she walked into the forge, she tripped over a hammer, making her fall face first. "God damn it…" her voice was muffled by the dirt. Luckily, Hiccup was there to help her stand up. Somehow he managed to find her.

"You okay?" he asked, helping her up. She muttered 'yes' after brushing away the dirt from her face. Gobber was trying his hard to contain his laughter as he pounded the heated metal after what he just witnessed.

"By the way, wha' are ye doin' 'ere?" Gobber asked as he put the heated sword into a bucket of water, cooling it down.

"Just, continuing my projects, and stuff. Can you get me an apron, Astrid? I seem to can't find one"

"Here it is," she handed him an apron she found hanging near his private room. He thanked her as he put on the leather apron, tying the knot behind him.

"Workin' on yer projects? Hiccup, ye do realize tha' yer blind, right?"

"Oh, well, hold on. Let me check, hmm, I can't see what I'm holding out so yeah, I'm blind," he replied sarcastically and Gobber just sighed.

"All righ', I'm off now. Don't get the forge explode again. It took the whole village to repair," he glared Astrid. It was a miracle that the forge was finished in one day.

"Don't remind her, Gobber. Everyone makes mistakes"

"At leas' she'll learn from her mistake," Gobber limped out from the forge. After a moment of silence, Hiccup spoke up.

"You need anything, Astrid? Do you need to sharpen your axe or rebalancing it or anything?"

"N-no"

"Well, since there is no work left, to my private room!" though, he bumped to every wall he approached, trying to go to his private room. Astrid bit her lips preventing her from laughing.

"It's this way," she grabbed his shoulders and led him to the room. She had never been to his private room because of 'I don't have time for that'. So, when she entered the room, she was shocked and awed. Drawings, blueprints, calculations, models and everything you can think of were cramped in his private room. There was even a fancy paperweight placed on top of the shelf. Speaking of shelf, the whole shelf was filled with models of his projects and other kind of stuff. She was utterly impressed of his works he had worked in the dark.

"Sorry for the mess," he went to his workbench and grabbed a large parchment, after he knocked some certain things down.

"Pencil?" she placed the charcoal pencil to his right hand after he sat down on a chair.

"Thanks," he switched the pencil to his left hand, surprising Astrid.

"You're left-handed?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing," nobody ever knew that Hiccup was left-handed, not even his father, Stoick, other than Toothless of course and now, Astrid. Hiccup put down the pencil and slowly roamed his hands all over the parchment, stopping upon reaching the edges. He picked up the pencil and slowly, started drawing. Astrid, on the other hand, was curious of what he was drawing. She hovered above him and thinking that his drawing would be a lot of squiggling lines than what he expected. She giggled but quickly stopped herself, blushing and hoping that Hiccup didn't hear her giggled. He didn't stop drawing and she mentally sighed. What she didn't see was, he was smiling.

During that time, Hiccup started to draw a curved line and slowly his hand began to speed up. Moments later a picture was formed and finally his drawing was completed, surprising Astrid.

"It's… a saddle," big enough for two of them.

"Yeah, it is. Wow, I can't believe I actually draw a saddle blindly. Quite impress of myself"

"How in Thor's name did you do that?"

"What, drawing blindly?"

"Yeah, that," Astrid was completely shocked of how Hiccup just draw in front of her without even looking at his drawing.

"I mentally form the image in my mind. Imagining where my hand would place and other kind of sorts. It's hard to explain," his hands were waving around, trying to explain.

"Are you saying that you're like 'seeing' with your mind?"

"I guess it's like that," he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, enough chit-chat. Let's work on this saddle," Astrid went around the forge grabbing any leather she can. She was insisted on letting her doing the sewing when Hiccup was about to sew. And she did a horrible job. "Let me," Hiccup then flawlessly sewed the leather. It took longer than usual but he formed the saddle hours later nonetheless, making Astrid jealous.

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

"No, I really do"

"You like me," she was instantly blushed when he said that.

"No, I'm not!" and he laughed. The same yet familiar laugh that she swore she heard it long time ago.

"Sorry, I'm just messing with you. OW, Violence!"

"That's for messing with me," she put her hands on her hips. Suddenly she asked, "Wait, what the saddle is for?"

"It's for Toothless. The one I made was smaller for both of us to climb on" he put on a knowing grin.

"Toothless? To climb on?" suddenly it hit her and her eyes widened. "Oh no. No, Hiccup, No. We are not going to ride on the back of a dragon. It's a no, hands down, everyone on the archipelago"

"Come on, Astrid"

"NO"

"It's fun"

"It's still a no for me"

"Can't you imagine it…?"

"Still no"

"…of touching the sky?"

"The answer is still _no,_ Hiccup"

"Is Astrid Hofferson scared?" that hit her like a stampede. Hofferson were fearless; they aren't scared of anything. Sadly she took the bait.

"When do we take off?" Hiccup smirked at her question before he replied, still with the smirk on his face.

"Soon"

"And by soon, you mean?"

"This afternoon," and her eyes widened. The take off stuff was sooner than she expected and she wasn't ready yet. Her silence made his smile widened. "You scared?"

"No!" she snapped. "Well then, let's go"

"Oooh, someone's excited. OW, dislocated arm!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	6. Ballsy Moves

**My moment…. Ugh… I was saying that… oh, my god. I don't feel so good. As I was trying to say was… Oh my god. Okay, enough intro speech! That fish really did something to me! Gotta go find somewhere private because it's going to explode!**

"Aren't you nervous about this?"

"No, I'm not"

"Why?"

"I've been ready for this. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am definitely sure"

"Okay…"

"Why? Are you scared?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah right, you've been complaining for like 86 times since we were at the forge"

"I am not complaining! I just… try to… strike a conversation. Yeah, that's right"

"Right, we're not even at the cove and you're already scared. OW, enough with the punch or my arm will fall off from my shoulder!"

"That's for saying I am scared for like thirty times"

"What? I just said it trice. OW, violence!"

"That's for disagreeing with me"

"It's the truth!"

"It's not for me"

"That's not fair…"

"Life's not fair"

"You're not fair"

"You're not fair"

"Why am I not fair?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know that I'm not fair?"

"So you really are not fair?"

"You said to me that I'm not fair and you don't know why!"

"Let's get back to our journey, shall we?"

"I still don't get it why I'm not fair"

"Then why am _I_ not fair?"

"Hmm, I don't know…"

"See?"

"See you too"

"You're annoying"

"Thank you for summing that up"

"Shut up and let's go"

"Oooh, someone's excited for the flight"

"Just. Shut. Up," These conversation had been going since they were still at the forge. They were on their way to the cove for first flight together on Toothless. He'll be exciting when he heard his human boy says the flying word. Since Astrid already knew the way yesterday, she doesn't need Hiccup's amazing ability to navigate to the cove so she dragged him along. Hiccup had to clutch the new saddle as he got dragged, looking pathetic. Now the conversation stopped, momentary.

"~Wake up, brush my hair, making food disappear. Making axe, go and shout, Zipplebacks, burn you down~" Hiccup suddenly sang, playfully teasing Astrid, who seemed to be a little bit affected by his annoyance.

"Say no more," she growled through her teeth.

"~when you fly, the world goes and flutters by. When you fly, you know, you are~" he sang a different song which related to her quote. She got more annoyed than before.

"Go sing, do loud-" she dared him to go on, except her little quote started a new song.

"~make your voice break, sing it out. Go scream, do shout. Make an earthquake~" and so she screamed until the birds flew away and tackled Hiccup to the ground. But, she stopped mid-track when Hiccup suddenly shushed her as he held up a finger. He was still for a moment before he suddenly turned to his right.

"What is it?" Astrid asked out loud and then pushed to the ground by Hiccup. He lay down beside her. It was very quiet that time and there was no sound at all. Getting annoyed, she nearly stood up until she heard someone or two ran towards them.

"Oh man, did you see the explosion two nights ago?" said the male to his female twin.

"It was awesome!" she replied.

"Yeah! That was probably Hiccup's best destruction ever yet! What did he do that time? Tripped over dynamite?"

"Actually, it's Astrid that caused the explosion," she replied and her twin laughed really hard.

"That's the best joke you ever made!" but his laughter soon died as he saw the look on his twin's face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear the chief boomed the great hall yesterday?"

"No, I was busy putting dragon dug in your pants that day"

"Why you little troll!" and so she chased after him back to the village. They were oblivious that the two cou – umm, Hiccup and Astrid were laying on the ground the whole time beside them. After they were gone, Astrid immediately stood up.

"What the Hel was that!?"

"That was the twins"

"No, I mean, _how_ did you heard them coming!?"

"Could you hear them coming? I could've sworn that they ran here by the rapid footsteps," Astrid was dumbstruck by Hiccup. He heard the twins ran here even though it was completely silence. Though, she still hadn't forget what she was about to do to him before that.

Toothless was minding his own business – watching fishes jumping out of the water and dramatically failed of trying to catch them – when he heard footsteps. He turned and was greeted by a warm smile on Hiccup's face – despite his bloody nose – and a scowl on Astrid's face. She seemed angry. He was oblivious to the saddle in Hiccup's arms because he was worried why his human boy was bleeding. Upon arriving, he nuzzled his head with Hiccup's face and crooned in worrisome.

"Oh, it's nothing, bud. I was just messing with our new friend Astrid," she humph as she crossed her arms. Toothless stared her like he was saying 'really?'

"What? You're human boy here who caused the trouble," Toothless huffed and turned away. He led his human boy to the pond so he could clean the blood on his face. After he done washing his face, he turned towards Toothless.

"Toothless…" he patiently waited for his human boy. "Let's go flying," upon hearing the f-word, he excitedly jumped around, making Astrid laughed. He then ran to the other side of the cove.

"Where's he going?" Astrid asked, still with the smile on her face. Toothless then returned with a bundle in his mouth. He dropped it at Hiccup's feet and wiggled his tail impatiently. Astrid opened up the bundle and revealed a saddle, a prosthetic tailfin, some other mechanisms that Thor knows what they called, two stirrups and a pair of harness.

"Were you expecting anybody before?"

"No, why?"

"There are two harnesses over here"

"Oh, I made an extra one, just in case something happens. You could use one of them," Toothless then impatiently nudged him to put them on, still hadn't got used to Hiccup being blind. "Hold on there, bud. We're not using that saddle," Toothless then waddled in confusion as he cocked his head. "We're using this new saddle," he patted the saddle in his arm and Toothless sniffed it. It was bigger than the one before. "The old one is smaller for me and Astrid to get on. So, I made a bigger one. Oh, it's more comfortable for you too, bud. Thanks to Astrid"

"You're welcome," and so, Astrid put on the new saddle and the prosthetic tailfin oh Toothless with Hiccup's instructions. It took a while but not while enough. "All set"

"Here," Hiccup handed her one of the harness. "I hope I just gave you the harness and not my current pants"

"You gave me the harness, so don't worry," it was time consuming for Astrid to put on the harness – because she was scared and nervous – while Hiccup put it on flawlessly. After she finally put on the harness, she turned toward Hiccup who was already on the saddle. "Aren't you supposes to be in front?"

"Well, my eyes are placed in front of my head and not at the back. So, you will take the first class," he smirked. Astrid gulped and slowly walked towards them. She clumsily swung her legs around Toothless on the saddle, in front of Hiccup. "Use the harness to secure you," he told her. Incredibly nervous, her hands were trembling like an earthquake as she was trying to hook herself to the saddle, failing every attempt.

Suddenly, Hiccup grabbed her hands, making them stopped trembling and her blushed. She felt the time slowed down. He, amazingly, slowly guided her hands and slowly attached the harness to the hooks installed on the saddle. Hiccup already secured himself at the back by the two extra hooks he installed for himself.

Surprisingly when he held her hands, she didn't pull away because she was focused on the comfortable warmness of his hands and how soft they were. Being a blacksmith for as long as she could remember, somehow his hands were incredibly soft. And they are comfortably warm. He slowly pulled her hands away from her harness and gently caressed her palms with his soft yet skillful fingers, increasing the comfort of the warmth. He slowly guided them and placed them to the rein in front of the saddle, between another two reins. He gave them a gentle squeeze before he slowly pulled away.

The warmth and the comfort of his hands seemed so familiar, again like she had felt them before. And she missed them once they left.

"Okay then, let's check the whole thing," Hiccup suddenly spoke, making her startled. "Stirrups, check," he put his feet to the stirrups which he asked Astrid to move them a little further back so he could place his feet into them. "Safety, check," he pulled his harness along with Astrid's that secured them to the saddle. "Tailfin, Astrid?" he asked her to check the tailfin because he was blind to see if it was properly working. Upon hearing her name, she jumped but quickly recovered. She turned around to check the tailfin and blushed even further.

"C-check…" she did turn back around but she didn't move any further more. Because her back was pressed against his chest and the familiar yet comfortable warmth was back. She unconsciously moved back to his chest even more, trying to get more of the warmth from his body.

Toothless was very impatient so when he heard everything was secured, he shot up to the sky, making Astrid screamed. Her arms were waving around as they ascending.

"Hold on to the rein," Hiccup calmly said to her. Her hands were instantly gone back to the rig. Hiccup arms were long enough to hold the two reins beside the middle one. He was calmed like nothing had happened. After Toothless leveled and glided through the air, Hiccups spoke. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Say that again once we land!" Astrid was crouched down on the saddle, hidden from the view, with her eyes screwed shut. Hiccup just sighed before he did another ballsy move. He held back her hands and whispered to her ears.

"Don't worry, Astrid. You don't need to be scared. I'll protect you," Soothed by his kind words, she began to sit up and slowly opened her eyes, only to find out they flung opened by the magnificent view. She never thought that the view would be this magical and magnificent, and Hiccup touched them every single day. Speaking of Hiccup, there was something about him.

Those words he used just now were the same words she heard before. Same situation…

…same person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	7. 'Motherly' Conversation

**There are some things I've been kept to myself the whole time about the young lad. After twelve years of searching, I finally found him. I never thought he would be in this kind of situation. How did he survive all that cruelness? If only I could see what lies in his heart but it won't let me. Heh, some extraordinary young lad he is. And that girl, she isn't who she is. Feel me?**

After the magnificent flight, Astrid was on her way home after she sent Hiccup to his house, and after she figured out how to get off the saddle. She completely forgot that she was secured to the saddle until Hiccup pointed out. She was flushed in embarrassment. Luckily, Hiccup was blind – literally – to see that but that doesn't mean Toothless doesn't see it. He wore the knowing grin again and trying his best to stiffen his laughter. When it burst out, Hiccup was confused.

The journey to his house was silent and awkward, as usual. Not until she started to ramble about how magnificent and beautiful the flight was. Suddenly, Hiccup got replaced by her. Her hands flew around, trying to image back the view, stuttering when she tried to form the proper words. Hiccup was silence the whole time and wore a smile on his face. She suddenly punched his right shoulder – the usual spot – when he raised his eyebrow and his smile widened when Astrid blurted out 'Romantic Flight'. She was flushed in embarrassment as she looked away and Hiccup still wore the grin on his face, despite his throbbing arm.

Luckily enough, no wild chief with the species of 'Vast' was there in the Haddock Household to question them. And then she again started rambling about the flight. This time Hiccup just responded, "Yeah", "Right", "I know", "Really!?", "Wow", "Seriously!?", "Oh my gods" as if he saw them too. Then again, he saw them all the time before he gone blind so he knew, actually.

After another rambling section, she bided him goodbye and before she shut the door behind her, he said to her to meet him at his house before they left to the arena tomorrow because he was afraid he might ended up in a yak's butt. She laughed when she closed the door. Her laughter died instantly when she was lost in her thought.

During her journey home, her mind went back to Hiccup. He had the balls to do _those_ kinds of stuffs. Everyone in the village knew if they lay their finger on her, they probably lose all of their fingers including their toes. Hel, even Hiccup knew about it but earlier, he touched her. Not, lustfully but delicately. Astrid won't admit it but she liked it, a lot.

Yet, his touch felt like she felt them before. When he held her hands, they were so warm and very comfortable yet somehow she felt them before. When her back was pressed against his chest she couldn't help it but scooted closer yet she felt she had done it before. When he wrapped his arms around her the other day, she felt comfortable and protected from anything around her, yet she felt those feeling before.

And those words…

" _Don't worry, Astrid. You don't need to be scared. I'll protect you"_

She heard them before, clearly remembered every tone used for every word. She remembered the person said that to her long time ago, meaning every word he said and it motivated her to not be scared of anything. And that person was no other one else but…

…Hiccup.

She doesn't remember when he said that to her, she doesn't remember when he ever talked to her before, she doesn't remember when he ever met her before, she doesn't remember where he said that to her, she doesn't remember why he said that to her. Astrid was getting frustrated. She doesn't remember _anything_ other than those meaningful words and Hiccup was the one who said it, nothing else.

When he said to her those meaningful words to her on their flight it felt like a déjà vu to her, felt like it was long time ago. She was scared at that time, unconsciously showing it, and Hiccup was there, holding her together and said those words. It was slightly different from today and that day. She was younger, and…

Why was she scared at that time? Why was he there with her too? Her mind went back to Hiccup's cheerful face.

' _That scar…'_ She thought to herself. She remembered when she stared at the scar on his chin. Why was it so familiar? She thought he earned it from blacksmithing but why did she told herself that it wasn't? ' _Why?'_

Warmness… Comfort… Protection… Hands… Soft… Touch… Words… Scar…

Hiccup.

All of those came from Hiccup himself. And she also felt them before. Just spending for like nearly three days with him, he made her confused and frustrated over her feelings.

' _Feelings? Could I really fall for Hiccup?'_ that was fast. The frustration was now gone and replaced by blush that crept up to her cheeks. She was so lost in thought – of Hiccup – that she was oblivious of another same thing like before crumbled inside her.

She was still lost in thought – of you-know-who and you-know-why – when she entered her home until her mother broke her away from her thought when she suddenly spoke in her armchair.

"Evening Astrid," Astrid jumped when she heard her mother greeted her. She greeted back.

"Good m-morning mom. I-I mean, evening! Evening," she stuttered, making her mother smirked.

Linda Hofferson, or what the village dubbed her Booming Linda Hofferson, was Astrid beloved mother. She was nearly as beautiful as her daughter, blonde hair with blue eyes. Unlike most the other Vikings on the village, she is very kind-hearted and had a great sense a humor. The reason why the village dubbed her Booming Linda Hofferson was because of her extremely loud voice when she yelled. They swore that their ears would explode even if they live on the other side of the island.

"You came late today," Linda told her daughter.

"I am?"

"Well, let me check. Hmm… it's nearly midnight, so yeah, you're late"

"Since when you're this sarcastic, mom?"

"I guess Hiccup's sarcasms rubbing on me now, by the looks of it"

"It starts rubbing on you too huh?"

"At least I'm not the only one," silence enveloped between them as Astrid sat down in her chair. Linda's grin started to widen. "So, is it an overtime job…?"

"Y-yeah, it i-"

"Or dating out with your boyfriend?" and Astrid instantly went red in embarrassment.

"I am not! It's just an overtime job, that's all!" Linda laughed loud enough to shake the house, unlike last time. Last time villagers thought it was an earthquake until they saw Linda rolled around on the floor, laughing.

"With your boyfriend," she managed to calm down her laughter.

"Y-NO!"

"So you do have one"

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Who is it?"

"Mom!"

"It's Hiccup, hands down, everyone in the archipelago," Astrid took after her mother after all.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Yet"

"MOM!"

"Come on now, Astrid, you honestly have feeling for the boy. You know you can't lie to your mother," Astrid went redder than before as she pursed her lips. Linda was right, Astrid cannot lie to her mother, she knew too much of her daughter. After an intense gaze between Astrid and Linda – who had an annoying smirk on her face – Astrid sighed in defeat.

"Okay, Okay! I do have a feeling for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! I like him! I wanted to hang around him, I want to be with him and I want to feed him!" Astrid confessed straightforwardly. Her face was so red like the whole blood in her body went to her face.

"Oh, yo – wait, you fed him?" Linda asked and Astrid looked away in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, I did. He's blind so he needs my help"

"Aww, how sweet of you. I bet he appreciated it"

"Papa went to search for the nest too, right?" Astrid immediately changed the topic to avoid the previous topic.

"He got force to but yeah, he is"

Vincent Hofferson, a very kind-heart person similar to his wife and Astrid beloved father. Clean beard tied together in a single braid and blue eyes. He loved his daughter as much as he loved his wife. He was forced to join the search for the nest and not because of taking care of Hiccup. He didn't mind to take care of him because…

"By the way, Astrid, your father would be very happy and pleased about his daughter has a crush on Hiccup"

…that. So much for changing the subject.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be angry because I have a crush on the village outcast!?"

"First of all, Astrid," Linda suddenly snapped, making Astrid silenced. "Hiccup is not an outcast, it just that nobody ever understands him. Secondly, don't ever think he's useless because he isn't"

"Why do you guys care so much?" Astrid tried to make it doesn't sound rude.

"Because he is special. How special? It's way beyond your imaginations. You want to know a fact?" Linda asked little bit roughly and Astrid slowly nodded. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is the only hiccup that ever live this far"

"Wait, what about the hiccups before?"

"Hiccup the Second and the Third were not a hiccup, despite they had it in their name. On records, village hiccups only lived around seven to ten years"

"What happened?"

"They suicide"

"What!? Why?"

"They can't stand the depression and the pressure they received from their village. They suffered by their own village, and according to one of the hiccups, it felt like endless dying while still living. So to end their suffers, they ended their life"

"That's what Hiccup felt this whole time?"

"Everyday, actually. I am very surprise he's still standing today. I remembered how it felt like to be in his shoes," and Astrid was shocked.

"You were in his shoes before?"

"Only for a day. I did the things he accidentally did most of the time: burn down houses, let go of the farm and kicks everyone's butts," the 'kicks everyone's butts' came from Linda herself and not from Hiccup. She literally did it. Mind you.

"How does it feel like, to be in his shoes?"

"Let's just say, I exploded on the same day. You can't keep the steam build up inside you for so long. Eventually you will erupt"

"Why aren't anyone told me about this?"

"I threatened them with axes on all of my limbs"

"Figures"

"Imagine; how can Hiccup contain all those emotions he received from his own village for fifteen years while I can't even contain them for a single day?"

"I don't know, actually. Does he ever receive any love or anything nice before?"

"Never"

"Not even from his father?" Linda just snorted.

"I don't know if you can call him that to Hiccup. From all I see, he's never there"

"What about his mother?"

"Val…" Linda gulped before she continued. "She got taken away during a raid by the dragons. And it happened when Hiccup barely reached one year old. The chief took care of him but only for a while. Hiccup took care of himself after that"

"So the only love he received was only from his mother?"

"She was the one who threatened Stoick to take care of Hiccup if she left early, so yes. But Stoick didn't properly take care of him. If she would just ask _me_ to take care of him, I wholeheartedly accept it," Astrid was quiet for a while before she changed the topic, again.

"What keep him from backing down and keep going on?"

"You," and Astrid was baffled of her answer.

"W-what?"

"You keep him from backing down and keep him going on"

"Wh-why me?" and Linda face-palmed.

"Why are you so oblivious!? He loves you, silly," and Astrid was now in shocking state.

"Why would he love me? Why wouldn't he get my attention the first place?" Linda rolled her eyes.

"Please. He's been trying to get your attention for ten years, Astrid," and she was shocked, again. "Ten years, Astrid. _Ten years_ and he is still waiting for you. But the whole time when he tried to get you notice you just brushed him off like a dust and of 'Oh, I need to be the best Viking in the world, boo hoo'," Linda mocked her daughter in seriousness. Astrid had never seen her mother this serious before, even during dragon raid. And she was serious about Hiccup. "You probably mean something to him and I guessed it all started ten years ago when you met him the first time"

"Wait, I met him ten years ago?" Linda was visibly shocked when she said that. Now, she realized, this was not the Astrid she knew. The Astrid she knew was the girl who would treasured that moment and always remembers it, because that Astrid said it to her herself, ten years ago. She decided to end her conversation there.

"It's late. You should go to bed. You got Dragon Training tomorrow"

"Y-yeah right. Well, good night, mom"

"Good night, Astrid," and so Astrid went to her room and dropped onto her bed and fast asleep. Linda on the other hand was still up. She looked through the window and gazed the Haddock household. She muttered to herself, hoping that the boy lived in that house heard it. "Now I know what you meant, Hiccup…

… Because I know you've been trying to bring her back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	8. The Meeting

**Looks like I'm not the only one who notice about the girl. Two walls are down but that's not enough. I can't believe it took her mother** _**this** _ **long to notice. Well, it took me** _**that** _ **look to notice so I don't blame her. I've been watching look enough. It's time for me to get into the scenery. Oh! She's here. It's time to be the drama queen, after I finish my bread. Nom…**

Astrid found herself in a weird place. There was nothing but whiteness. There was literally nothing but the color white. The place looked very spacious as she looked around. She thought this was a dream but she had fully control of her body and she could properly see everything unlike blurry visions.

"Hello?"

_Hello?_

_Hello?_

_Hello?_

Her voice echoed over and over again.

"Where am I?"

_Where am I?_

_Where am I?_

_Where am I?_

"Hello?"

_Hello?_

_You suck!_

_Hello?_

"What?" now, it didn't echo. Her right eye twitched and she was confused as Hel when she heard the sudden echo that was completely not related to what she said. Then she heard snorts of suppressing a laugh.

" **Is it me or is it your echo is broken?** " and then she heard the very deep voice laughed really hard, startling her. " **Oh my god, I've been dying to say those words to someone** "

"Who's there!?"

" **Umm… Me?** "

"Where are you!? I'm going to chop your head off!"

" **Why would I reveal myself if you want to chop off my head?** " that was a very logical question. It made her thinking for a moment. " **Well, if you know where I am, I'm right behind you,** " and so she turned around and behold a man.

**(A/N: As I said, check my profile for _ALL information_ about him)**

She doesn't really know she actually met a man or a god because he was shining.

" **Okay, that's enough drama for now,** " and the shine stopped, surprising her.

"W-what?"

" **What, what?** "

"How did you do that?" she asked slowly.

" **What, this?** " he shined again. " **I can make anything in here,** " he gestured to everything around him. " **By the way, my name is RJ Ralph. You can either call me RJ or Ralph, which ever you want** "

"Where are we, _Harjay_ Rough?"

" **It's RJ Ralph but just call me Ralph. We're inside your head** "

"My head is _this_ empty?"

" **Well, no. It's not this white and not this empty. They can be orange,** " the place turned to orange, " **they can be pink,** " and the place turned to pink, " **they can be green,** " the place turned to green, " **They can be gold,** " just basically the place turned to anything he wanted to! " **They can be ~orange and white, dark red, green and yellow. Rainbow colors; do not hide, see the view! Step aside, go through…~ Ahem. Sorry, I enjoyed myself singing there for a moment. So basically, they can be anything** "

"How did you do that? It's _my_ head; I can do anything I want here!"

" **Don't get me wrong, I don't know myself how I done it too. I just done it** "

"Why am I here?"

" **I brought you here because I want to talk to you** "

"About what?"

" **About the lad** "

"Who?"

" **The lad you blinded** "

"You mean Hiccup? That's a little bit rude you know"

" **Sorry but it's the truth, isn't it?"**

"Yeah and your voice kind of deep, very deep"

" **That is because someone is bolding it. Excuse me, ahem, ahem… AHEM…** _ **AHEM…**_ _AHEM!_ There, much better. What?" Astrid was just stared at him in ridicule of what he just done, eyeing him up and down.

"That's weird…"

"Tell me about it"

"So Ralph…"

"Thank you for saying my name properly"

"…What do want to talk to me about Hiccup?"

"You do know that he's special, right?"

"Yeah, he just tamed the N…" she stopped herself. She nearly broke her promise of not telling anyone about Toothless.

"Don't worry, lass. I know about the dragon, so no promise is broken"

"You know about Toothless?"

"Toothless? The lad named the – what do they call it – Midnight Anger, Toothless?"

"It's Night Fury. And yeah, Hiccup named him Toothless because of his retractable teeth"

"Oh. And the name kind of stuck, I guess?"

"Yeah…" there was an awkward silence between them. Astrid was little bit annoyed by Ralph because he was laying on his side… in midair.

"He's more than just that actually. Taming the Night Fury, I mean. His specialty is way beyond your imagination," Ralph told her and Astrid raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Hit me. Not Literally!" Ralph lowered his fist.

"The young lad has an incredibly strong heart"

"That's his specialty?" Ralph chuckled.

"Oh, that's only one of his many specialties, but it's the main part of him"

"Why is it so special?"

"The wall of his heart is incredibly hard to pierce through that I cannot even see what lies in his heart"

"What do you mean 'cannot see what lies in his heart'?"

"Well you see, lass, I have a sixth sense that I called Heart-To-Heart. Basically, I could see and know everything about a person through their heart and I also able to locate where they are via heart"

"So you able to judge the person by their heart" Ralph was surprised by this as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm very impress of how you just understood my statement, lass," Astrid smacked her forehead as she groan.

"Ugh, Hiccup's understanding is rubbing on me now," Ralph chuckled again.

"Anyway, his heart is very special. It helps him to keep going on and on without backing down. Insults after insults, bad comments after bad comments, tortures after tortures and other bad things did affect him physically, emotionally and mentally. But they didn't affect his heart, because his heart is too strong that nothing could ever pierce his wall. If those bad things like you-know-what-they-are affect his heart, he wouldn't be alive now," Astrid just snorted.

"You're just making that up"

"Then tell me how could he still be standing today, alive, happy and well?" Astrid was silenced. She could think anything that made Hiccup still standing from everything that thrown to him. Hel, he was even happy at some point. Her silence made him smirked and he asked her another question. "Tell me," Ralph suddenly spoke. "What can you say about his heart…?"

"You just said-"

"…literally," and by literally he meant his literal heart. The one that thump-thump through the chest pumping red liquid through the whole body and sped up when that special someone is with you.

Now that she thought of it, she realized something.

"Nothing…" Ralph's silence beckoned her to continue. "It not like that it's useless or meaningless. Just..." she remembered when Toothless threw her to Hiccup and she accidentally placed her hands over his heart. On her hands, she felt…"Nothing. There is no heartbeat at all. I couldn't feel it nor even hear his heartbeat. It's like he's dead or he doesn't even have a heart. Why?"

"That's right. Nothing has ever heard or felt his heart, even I couldn't. Heck, even with dragon with very sensitive ears couldn't hear it. You know why? Because they are not worth to hear or feel his heart," Astrid was still in the state of shock but she heard every word he said.

"How is that possible?"

"Like I said, his heart is very special. Heck, Hiccup himself is extraordinary. He's more than just a… um… Kiving?"

"Viking," she corrected him and he thanked her. Another silence enveloped between them and Astrid this time was not annoyed by Ralph – who sat cross-legged in midair while drinking tea – because she was lost in thought… while, in her thought, literally. She broke away from her thought when Ralph noisily and annoyingly sipped up his tea. She glared at him as he put down his cup.

"What?" and she just sighed. "There are also some more things about his heart," he said as he finished his cup. "His heart is very wild and nearly impossible to tame. Probably because he had never felt any love for all of his life"

"What about from his mother?"

"She left too soon that the love she gave him was so fragile it shattered. Although they are wild and nearly untamable, it makes his heart strong and powerful that nothing can stop it. BUT…!"

"But what?"

"Butter toast"

"Stop playing around!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," his laughter calmed down but he still had his smile on his face. He looked into the distance, looking dramatic. "His heart softens…" he purposely paused and he flicked his eyes towards her. "…over you," they were still for a moment as Astrid stared at him.

"Why?" drama failed. Ralph slapped his face and groaned. Luckily his glasses were placed on top of his head when he sipped up the tea.

"Why are you so blind!? He loves you, lass," and that caught Astrid off-guard. "And please tell me that I'm not the only one who said that to you"

"N-no, my mom said it first"

"God, that's great," then he froze as he thought for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "Why do I get this feeling of the lad will be very close to her?" And Astrid was blushing furiously.

"We're not even married!" Ralph held back his laughter.

"I was not actually onto the point, yet you are thinking about it already," Ralph was right.

"I told you we're not even engaged!"

"There you go again"

"You – ugh, you're just annoying as my mother. Luckily, papa wasn't here or I will receive twice the annoyance"

"Good, that's mean you'll have a higher chance of marrying him," Astrid growled and Ralph snickered.

"You keep calling him 'lad'. He has a name"

"It's better than calling him 'useless'. God, I hate that name," he growled.

"He's not really useless. It just no one understands him"

"At least the lass who had a crush on him understand," Astrid blushed furiously at his tease and he laughed wholeheartedly.

"I don't have a crush on him!"

"Come on now, lass, you honestly have feeling for the lass. You know you can't lie to someone who can read their hearts," déjà vu. She completely forgot about his Heart-To-Heart ability.

"I-I-I guess so. I… I think I do…" Astrid blushed even further and she stuttered because she just confessed her feelings, until she added loudly, "NOT!" Ralph rubbed his face with his hands through his spectacles as he muttered to himself.

"God, the stubbornness wall is still up!"

"What?"

"Nothing, just get some rest. Tomorrow, you have young lad to take care of," and after that Ralph left her undisturbed as she went back to normal sleeping. He was still up, by the way, crouching down on top of the mountain above Berk. "You slowly bringing her back, lad. I don't know why the waiting but you're bringing her back, slowly. I hope my assistance will help you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	9. First Time Seeing

**Their so called Dragon Training started today. I hope the lass take care of Hiccup. And I also hope that they wouldn't harm the dragons. And I** _**also** _ **hope that the lass just confess her feelings to him and it would make our job easier. And by 'our' I mean me and the young lad. My voice is bolded again. Sigh for me…**

She was lying down on the cold stone floor at – usual place – in her cage. She curled around herself to keep warm. She sighed for the umpteenth time. She doesn't know how long had it been she was being kept there.

::Five years? Six years? Or is it double the digit?:: She spoke to no one in particular. ::Why are they doing this!? This is a huge misunderstanding! It's the qu-:: Then she heard something flung opened, making her ears perked up, bringing her attention to it. She heard multiple footsteps, one of them got a weird rhythms and she knew who was that. It was the mustache Viking with his two limbs chopped off. Then, she heard some voices that talked about battle scars and then she heard a sarcastic reply. After that, she heard snickers and a failing flirts followed by a smack.

After a while, she could hear the mustache Viking introduced each one of them. Finally, he reached to her cage.

"And, the Gronckle," she heard the bulky Viking spoke.

"Wait, aren't you going to teach us first?" she heard an anxious voice. The mustache Viking replied.

"I believe in learning on the job," she heard the gate lock opened.

::Now's my chance to get out of here:: She burst out through the door and six young teens greeted her. The first one she saw was a fat yet huge male teen with blonde hair, looking frightened. Next she saw a bulky male, black hair and a black swollen eye. She guessed the smack was on him. After that, she saw the twins, fighting over each other. One was a blonde male and the other was a braided blonde female.

The final two were very close to each other. The female, blonde braided hair with a headband, was rambling to the male next to her who had green eyes, auburn hair and green tunic. She was confused why the female indicated the male where she was.

::He could see properly. Why would he need that?:: Then she heard the mustache Viking said something they need.

"A doctor?"

:: What? ::

"Plus five speed?"

"A shield!"

:: Great…:: The teens dodged away her charge and she hit the wall behind them and her eyes caught to a cart full of rocks. :: Rocks! I need them for my self-defense:: She ate some of the rocks. Her first target was the fat teen and so she shot his shield. And then he ran away, screaming like a girl. Next was the black eyed teen, instantly ran to the side of the arena after he lost his shield. Then there were the twins – as usual – fight over each other over a shield. And now they lost it after she blew it up. Then, her eyes centered to the green eyed, auburn teen who looked confused.

"Hiccup!" she heard a female voice and the teen covered himself with the shield when she fired her shot. The force of her shot knocked the shield off from his hand as he scattered away with her hot on his tail. The teen then knocked himself to the wall, which confusing her. She finally had him cornered as he turned around. She was about to charge her last shot, just to scared the teen and she had no intention on killing anyone. But then, she stopped when she got a clear view of his eyes. Her breath was taken away.

His emerald green, forest eyes took her breath away. She just realized that those were the first thing she noticed about the boy and they never blink. They were so – dare she say it – beautiful. His eyes were so green that she swore she was now at the forest when she stared into them, gazing into the beautiful scenery. They were filled with emotions and very expressive, showing his feelings and emotions through his eyes even if he himself doesn't show it. Since he never blinks, he constantly poured his feelings and emotions. She was expected to see fear in his eyes but she was totally wrong, shocking her. He was very calm that nothing that can ever match his calmness. He breathed in slowly and steadily, to which she thought he sounded like out of breath, but truthfully he wasn't. And his heart rate…

His heart rate…

::Wait…:: She was now even more confused than ever. ::Where's his heartbeat?:: She couldn't hear any heartbeat at all. ::He couldn't be dead, because he's still stands here, alive and breathing. Then where's his heartbeat!?:: Her sudden burst did scared everyone else except the boy in front of her. She doesn't know wither she had gone crazy or she had gone deaf. She looked back into the boy's beautiful eyes. Now, they were some knowing eyes. ::He knows something…:: she silently stood there, cornering him and stared into his eyes. What seemed like for ever, a hook caught her jaw, startling her that made her shot her last shot, barely missed the boy and made her felt guilty.

She got thrown into her cage and the gate locked up. She wasn't fighting back because she was lost in her thought of the boy with beautiful emerald green, forest eyes.

::Why didn't you finish him?:: She heard someone spoke to her.

::What?::

::Why didn't you just kill the boy?:: It was the Deadly Nadder.

::I… I couldn't:: This outraged the Nadder.

::What do you mean you couldn't!? After all they've been done to you, you couldn't kill a weak, useless, defenseless boy!?::

::He's not useless, Nadder!::

::Is that so?::

::He is special::

::How special?::  
::How special?:: the Hideous Zippleback joined the conversation.

::From what I seen just now, he is not an extraordinary Viking. He is _more_ than that:: the Nadder snorted at her statement.

::From what _I_ heard, he's useless little being::

::He is not! It just no one understand the boy!::

::He is weak!::

::He is more than just a Viking!::

::He is useless!::

::He is NOT!::

::WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING OVER EACH OTHER LIKE A BUNCH OF STUPID LITTLE TERRIBLE TERRORS!:: Everyone was silenced by the infamous rage of the Monstrous Nightmare. It was very quiet for a long time before she started to speak.

::Hiccup::

::What?::  
::What?::

::The boy's name is Hiccup::

::That's a weird name::

::They say it used to scare gnomes and trolls::  
::They say it used to scare gnomes and trolls::

::The name doesn't even scare me at all!:: yelled the Nadder.

::Sadly::

::Well then, how does this Hiccup look like, Gronckle?:: asked the Nadder.

::The first thing you'll ever notice about Hiccup is his eyes. They are very beautiful emerald green, forest eyes. I admitted it that they are incredibly beautiful, and they are more beautiful than you, Nadder::

::Oh, are they, huh?:: challenged the Nadder.

::What else about this Hiccup?::  
::What else about this Hiccup?::

::To tell you all the truth, I wasn't paying attention anything other than his eyes. The only thing I noticed is that he has an auburn hair, lanky arms and green tunic. That's all::

::I would like to meet this Hiccup and see how beautiful his eyes are that made me knock out from the challenge:: After the Nadder's challenge, the Gronckle changed the topic.

::Have any of you heard any news of the Night Fury?::

::Still as the same as always: Flew in, destroy, escape:: the Nightmare told her.

::But then I heard that he finally got taken down::  
::But then I heard that he finally got taken down::

::What!?:: Every dragon were shocked.

::Who took him down?:: asked the Nightmare.

::It was…::  
::…Hiccup:: It looked like the topic brought back the last topic.

::From where did you heard it?::

::Some guards were talking about it some nights ago…::  
::…but they say he was just bluffing and they laughed their ass off:: After thinking for a moment, the Gronckle remembered an odd peculiar smell coming from Hiccup.

::I think it's true::

::What do you mean?::

::Hiccup took down the Night Fury:: All the dragons gasped.

::How did you know?::

::I smelled his scent on Hiccup::

::Do you think he…::

::No, because it wasn't blood, so I don't think so:: All the dragons sighed in relief.

::Do you think he made contact with the Night Fury?::  
::Do you think he made contact with the Night Fury?::

::I don't know. Let me rest, I've been a lot through today:: said the Gronckle and the others agreed. She hadn't told them about his heart because she wanted to see their reaction first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	10. That's What They Said

**That was interesting. The dragon just stared at him in shock. I'm both surprise and not surprise. Surprise because I probably think that she felt something different about the lad. Not surprise because everyone will react the same way, you know. Anyway, he got a cut on his arm from the shield so you know what that means.**

Astrid was mad, Astrid was angry, Astrid was furious and all because of no reason. When the Gronckle shot his shield, the shrapnel made a cut on his arm. Luckily it was not fatal, so Hiccup will survive. When she saw his blood-soaked sleeve, she wasn't worried or concerned. She was mad and furious, for unknown reason. She literally dragged Hiccup when Gobber ended the training and ignoring the stare she received from anyone around them.

Hiccup was at first oblivious of his injured arm, until Astrid yelled his name. He held his arm as he got dragged to Thor knows where she was taking him because he couldn't see the way. Once arrived to his home, she forced him to sit down with a loud thump on his bed and she scattered the place, searching for medical supplies. Once she found them, she went to Hiccup and did her usual thing.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" despite her yell, Hiccup was shockingly unaffected. He just wore the innocently confused face.

"What do you mean?" he said very slowly.

"WHAT DO I MEAN!? I MEAN GETTING YOUR ARM INJURED!"

"Astrid, relax please, it's just a cut, and I'm fine," he reassured her but it was ineffective.

"THOR RIGHT YOU'RE FINE. IF THAT THING GOES DEEPER THAN YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW! Thor almighty NOW I HAD TO CLEAN THIS UP!" she forcefully pushed up his sleeve revealing the cut. It wasn't that bad and she was just overreacted.

"Stop overreacting, Astrid"

"I'M NOT OVERREACTING!"

"Then please stop yelling. Geez, now I know why you're the daughter of Booming Linda Hofferson," she growled instead of glaring him, warning him but it surprisingly ineffective since Hiccup was now grinning as he stared into oblivion.

"You're lucky that your arm is injured"

"And even if it isn't, it will be. OW!"

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to punch your other arm"

"No, OW! You're ruining tradition! OW!" she cleaned his wound before she punched him the second time.

"Stop whining"

"Stop punching"

"You know that I have to take care of you, right?" again with the take care thing.

"Astrid, I only asked you to be my – OW, Odin's ghost!"

"That's for denying me"

"What about the one before?"

"The first one was for being injured-"

"Yeah and harm me further. OW! Enough with the punches, Astrid! Does a wounded arm is not satisfying enough for you?"

"No," Hiccup just pursed his mouth, preventing any word coming out from mouth as Astrid patched up his arm. After a while, "There, all done. Now you need a rest"

"I don't need rest, I'm fine"

"Yeah, you're fine that you hit your head to the wall at high speed"

"Excuse me for being blind," he replied sarcastically, making Astrid silenced feeling guilt of what she had done to Hiccup. Feeling her emotion, he apologized. "Sorry, I went too far there"

"Just lay down, you need to rest," She pushed his chest to lay him down on his bed as she sat at the side of the bed. He didn't fight back.

"I don't need rest, Astrid. I'm not tired," except after that he yawn, making Astrid smirked. "Okay, okay. You win, I'll rest," Astrid smirked even more until he added. "Only if you stay here with me," her eyes widened as her cheeks turned to slight pink. She hadn't pulled her hand away from his chest, by the way.

"Why should I stay here?"

"Oh, I don't know. My overprotective, overreacting eyes are not around to prevent me from blindly cause trouble to the village?"

"That's not the reason why"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes. Yes it is"

"No. No it's not," she jumped a little when his left hand held her hand which was placed on his chest. He held it there, giving a gentle squeeze and making Astrid furiously flushed. She didn't pull away because of you-know-why.

"You want to really know why I want you to stay?" he whispered. He held the back of her hand as his fingers slowly intertwined. Her silenced beckoned him to continue. "Then please, stay here"

"O-okay…" she stuttered. The corner of his lips tugged up a little as he slowly drifted off to slumber. Luckily, he was blind to see the color on Astrid face. Even though he had done it before, it always made her blushed. Focusing on their intertwined hands, she remembered something.

' _Nothing'_

Her hand was placed over his heart and like Ralph stated, there was nothing.

' _There is no heartbeat at all'_

She remembered what Ralph said to her.

" _They are not worth to hear or feel his heart"_

' _That means nobody had ever hear or feel his heart'_

" _His heart is very special. Heck, Hiccup himself is extraordinary"_

' _Just how special is his heart, and why him?'_

" _His heart is very wild and nearly impossible to tame"_

She was not focused on anything other than their joined hands and the warmth and comfort his hand gave her. She still wondered why it felt so familiar.

" _Although they are wild and nearly untamable, it makes his heart strong and powerful that nothing can stop it"_

' _His heart is what keeps him going on'_

Then she remembered what her mother said to her, making her blushed further.

" _You keep him from backing down and keep him going on"_

Her mother told her that _she_ was the one who kept him going on and never backs down.

" _His heart softens… over you"_

' _Why me?'_

" _Why are you so oblivious!? He loves you, silly"  
"Why are you so blind!? He loves you, lass"_

' _Oh'_

'Oh' was right. For someone who had not being used to this kind of feelings, it took time to adapt to it, especially for Astrid.

"Astrid…" she heard Hiccup whispered as he stirred. She was about to reply but his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, indicating he was still sleeping. Astrid blushed because currently Hiccup was dreaming about her while she was there. His hand was tightened for a moment as if like for reassurance, until it was loosened enough for her to retract back her hand. She missed the warmness and the comfort of his soft hand when she left it.

She decided to train with her axe in the woods and so she left the house. She felt a pang of guilt that she broke a promise from Hiccup. Her home was empty when she arrived to snatch her axe; probably her mother went to the market to buy some food and stuff. After grabbing her axe, she dashed to the forest and does her business. It was until in the late afternoon she realized the time when she finished her training.

"Crap, Hiccup's probably awake by now," and so she sprinted to his house while soaked in sweat with her axe in her hand. When she opened the front door, she was greeted slightly rudely.

"You know you break my promise, right?" Hiccup greeted her as he sat near the hearth, facing the now lighted fire. She was surprised to see him managed to relight the fire without burning the house down.

"Promises are meant to be broken. How long have you been up?"

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"Late afternoon"

"Let's just say, around early afternoon. I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"No," her stomach suddenly growled. She was incredibly embarrassed because it was very loud and very un-girly like. Then again, she was not that type of girl but she was still a girl.

"Is it dragon raid? OW! Yeah, good morning to you too," Astrid shook her head after he said that.

"I'll go fetch some food. Don't go anywhere," she opened the door and walked to her home. She wasn't that far when she heard Hiccup yelled followed by a snickered.

"You should take a bath, Astrid, because you smell a lot worse than a basket full of dead fish!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	11. Making Friend

**Day two, on whatever-they-call-it. What am I doing here actually? There is nothing for me here, other than this bread. The fun part is about to start at the arena, so I guess I just watch it from here, three miles all the way here...**

There arena was set up to be a maze, which confused the Hel out of everyone. Not just the teens but the Deadly Nadder too. She was getting frustrated when she ended up on every dead end. She hated maze from that point on.

Her target was the so called 'beautiful' green eyed boy.

::I'll show them beautiful:: she said to no one. She wanted to prove to every living thing that she was the most beautiful thing in the world. So far, she was much more beautiful than her _cage floor_. During her frustrating journey around the maze she found the teens the Gronckle described to her.

The twins were like what she said. They were fighting over each other over a simple thing. Like just now, they were fighting over her blindspot. She just stood there watching in amusement. Her roar made the twins scattered, making her stood in triumph.

The fat blonde male was much fatter than she ever expected. That increase her chance of her beauty, at least that was what she thought. The teen ran away as he screamed like a girl. Her eye was twitching when she heard that.

Next was the bulky male, looked like busy flirting with the blonde female with the headband. It looked like he was failing, miserably. The blonde teen rolled her eyes, death-glared and other kind of sorts towards the male. When they caught their eyes on her, he stood in front of the female and threw the mace at the Nadder, only to hit the wall beside her. She laughed at his 'deadly' aim and rolled her eyes when she heard him complained that the sun was in his eyes.

Although she met every teen she told, none of them were her target. Not until she heard a voice.

"Astrid!?" her ears perked up when she heard the yell. She looked around the maze, searching for the source of the voice.

::Could it be him?::

"Astrid!?" she heard him yell again.

"Hiccup!" replied a feminine voice.

::Yep, that's him:: following the voice, she went through the maze, searching for Hiccup. Finally – after she found all of the dead ends of the maze – she found him. He was alone, his back was facing her and an axe and a shield on both of his hand. She looked around and saw no one. She smirked, thinking about her plan. She planned to chase him around the maze and so, she ran towards him at high speed and squawked. He turned around and she suddenly stopped exactly in front of him when she caught the first thing she saw. Her eyes widened and gawked at them.

Never in her life had that she ever seen the most beautiful thing ever. His eyes were indescribably beautiful; his emerald green, forest eyes, indescribably beautiful. She swore that now she was surrounded by beautiful forest, birds happily chirping as they flew and the crashing of the waterfalls. Odin, she was about to pass out just by seeing the beauty of them. She had to admit it; she ranked below one billion when she compared herself to his eyes.

They were filled with emotions and very expressive, showing his feelings and emotions through his eyes even if he himself doesn't show it. He never blinks she just realized, which meant he constantly poured his feelings and emotions over her. They showed how calm he was despite a big dragon stood in front of him.

What scared her a little was that he had never made an eye contact with her; never. He just stared passed her like she wasn't there but he knew she was there. Suddenly, he slowly dropped his shield and axe.

"Hey there, girl," Hiccup slowly and carefully walked towards her. Noticing his approach, she squawked, warning him and causing him to pause. "No, no. It is okay, it is okay. I won't hurt you. See? No weapons," he showed her that he was weaponless. He continued his approach, holding his hand out and this time she didn't squawked in warning. Curiosity overcame her. "I don't want to hurt you okay, girl? I just want to be friends," and she was visibly shocked.

::He wants to be friend with me!? A dragon with a boy?:: hearing her shocked clicks, Hiccup smirked a little and he replied.

"Yes, I just want to be friend and I will never hurt you, okay? I promise," his hand outstretched toward her and she didn't move away. His hand stopped a good inches away from her snout and he turned his head away. Right now, to seal their friendship, the decision lay on her hand or… paw… or claw…

::This boy is special, all of my senses can feel it:: she watched in awed at Hiccup who willingly let his guards down in front of a deadly dragon. And the reason was he wanted to be friends with her. Sealing their friendship, she put her snout in his opened palm. She was soothed by the comfortable warmth radiating from his hand and she wanted it on all of her scales. ::So warm and comfortable. Ooh… right there…::

"Who's a good girl? Who's a beautiful, good Deadly Nadder girl?"

::I am…:: Hiccup was scratching her chin and she was pleasurably enjoyed it since her leg kicked up in the air. She leaned into his hands as he scratched her, feeling more warmth and comfort from them. He then stopped scratching and placed both of his hands on her chin, but not to her disappointment. Despite he stopped scratching her chin his hands were still on her.

"Okay, girl, I want you to get back to your cage. Okay, girl? I don't want you to be harm," he said as she stared into his eyes. They told her that he was worried and concerned. She knew he meant that words so she chirped in agreement. "Is anybody around?" he asked. Feeling her head tilted in his hands, he knew that the Nadder was confused why he asked since he had both of his eyes wide opened for the _whole time_. "I'm blind, by the way," and with that, she shot her head up in completely shocked.

::WHAT!:: she roared.

"Shh, girl. Don't let anyone hear you or you're in big trouble"

::Sorry:: she rumbled. Hearing her rumbling response, Hiccup knew she just apologized.

"You're probably asking who did this to me, right?" he asked. Now that she knew he was blind, he can't see she nod her head but that doesn't mean he can't feel it. She placed her head back into his opened hands – she missed the comfort and warmness radiating from them – and nodded. "It's Astrid, the blonde girl with the headband"

::I'm going to chop her head off!:: her head shot up as she growled but she stopped because Hiccup stopped her.

"No, wait. Please, don't chop her head off," the thing that he knew what the Nadder just said was beyond everyone's expectations.

::You're defending for her!?::

"I'm defending for her…" again with the dragon talking, "…because I love her," that made the Nadder froze for a moment before a huge grin slowly appeared on her scaly face. If Hiccup could see it, he would probably turn away and blush but since he was blind, he doesn't know.

::Ooh, does she know?:: she teased

"No, she doesn't know," _again_ with the dragon talking.

"Hiccup!?" they heard a feminine voice.

"That's her. You better go now, okay, girl?" she clicked in agreement. She ran toward her cage but only to turn back around toward Hiccup to affectionately nuzzle with him. During the sweet moment of adorableness she realized something, which mentally turned her crazy. She didn't 'physically' go crazy because she was enjoying her sweet moment cuddling with Hiccup, if you want to put it that way…

After a sweet moment of adorableness, she ran back to her cage and closed the gate herself. Her mind was racing back to what she had just heard, or what she had _not_ just heard.

::Did you seriously just closed the gate all by yourself?:: asked the Gronckle suddenly when the gate closed. She knew probably because she doesn't hear any crashes or banging or shouting or burning or anything.

::Yeah, I did::

::That was weird. So did you meet him? Hiccup I mean::

::Yeah, I did and you were right. His eyes were the first thing you noticed::

::And?:: she knew she can't win this fight with the Gronckle, she sighed in defeat.

::You were right again. His eyes are incredibly damn beautiful that I nearly passed out on the floor the moment I see them:: she confessed. And now, the Gronckle roared in triumph that she won the bet and the Zippleback lamely replied that she won the bet over nothing but she said it was worth it. The Nadder wasn't focus on them. She was focusing on Hiccup's heart.

::I can't hear it:: she spoke suddenly.

::What?::  
::What?::

::His heart… I can't hear them:: there was a very long silence after she said that. The Monstrous Nightmare was the first one who responded. He laughed nervously.

::Y-you're kidding, right?:: he stuttered.

::No. she's not lying:: the Gronckle suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone… or, every dragon.

::You know about this?:: questioned the Nadder.

::Please, every one of you will know about this when you'll meet him::

::Why didn't you tell us about this!?:: roared the Nightmare.

::I just want to see a reaction before I told you all about this. Just like I was expected, fear. And curiosity may show just about… now::

::What do you mean you can't hear his heart?::  
::What do you mean you can't hear his heart?:: just like the Gronckle expected, the Zippleback wasn't listening to what she said.

::It's like, he doesn't have a heart, or like he's dead::

::He's not really dead, is he?:: the Nightmare felt little bit worried.

::No, he's pretty much still alive and breathing::

::Then why can't you hear his heart?::

::I don't know. He's special in some sort of way. He's also a great friend::

::Friend?:: questioned the Gronckle and soon followed by every dragon.

::Yeah, about that. The boy, Hiccup, and I are kind of… friends now::

::What!?::  
::What!?::  
::What!?::  
::What!?::  
::What!?:: they all said at the same time.

::WhatDoYouMeanFriend?:: it was the annoying Terrible Terror. He's terrible! And he even got it in his name!

::He said he wanted to be friend and doesn't want to harm me::

::What if it's a trick?:: asked the Nightmare.

::I don't think so. His eyes told me that he is sincere with his words::

::Eyes?:: then, the Nadder mind flashed back to Hiccup's amazing features.

::Oh, I'm so envy of those eyes. They are gorgeous, no _way_ beyond that! And his hands, oh, I want them all over my scale! And-and-::

::Do you think she might be able to stop rambling?:: the Nightmare asked everyone other than the rambling… or squawking Nadder.

::Well she did had a contact with Hiccup and currently now wooing over it…::  
::…She might go for a while::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	12. Hands

**Did he seriously?** _**Did he just seriously respond to the dragon that seemed to be answered all of her answers!?** _ **Well it seems like it.** _**How** _ **did he know that?** _**Why** _ **is he acting like this? Every move he made is very bold and ballsy, especially to the lass. Why the waiting, and why the boldness?**

The training was confusing. Astrid seriously took her time to search for Hiccup, only to found him standing alone in the middle of a hallway with a smile on his face. She insisted him to take a nap – again – to rest. But the real deal was that _she_ was the one who suppose to rest. And she was furiously blushed when Hiccup teasingly patted the side of the bed when he lay down, knowing the gestured.

She was thinking about it, sleeping with him. Cuddle up with him, nuzzle his neck, breath in his forest/forge scent, feeling his warmness from his arms wrap around her-

' _Enough, Astrid, don't think about it!'_ there she goes again. Telling the truth, this wasn't the first time she thought about it. ' _Astrid, don't act girly around Hiccup. Vikings don't act girly despite you're a girl'_ her mind won against her, finally. She decided to train again but her axe founded to be dulled. So, she ran to the forge to sharpen it. Since Hiccup was napping – under her command – Gobber was there.

"Ahoy, Astrid! Where's yer boyfriend?"

"He's taking a n – He's not my boyfriend!" great, another one. Take this as a good sign.

"Sorry, Astrid," Gobber said calming his laughter. "Wha' brings ye here?"

"I need my axe sharpen," she lifted up her axe to show it. The moment Gobber laid his eyes on the axe he saddened a little but quickly recovered it. But not fast enough to catch her attention.

"A'righ'," he took the axe from her hand and hobbled to the grinder. He silently sharpened the axe as Astrid stared his messy back, feeling confused of why he saddened upon laying his eyes on her axe. Her thought had been answered. "Ye should thank Hiccup for it"

"It?"

" _It,"_ he lifted the axe for a moment to show who he meant and then continued grinding.

"Why should I thank him? For sharpening my axe?" truthfully, she was mean to him back then. She didn't even thank him for sharpening her axe. She just took the axe from his hands and stormed out.

"Not jus' tha'," he paused for a moment. "But also for making it," now she was confused even more.

"My parents said they bought it from Trader Johann for my eleventh birthday"

"Tha' wha' they said," he flipped the axe to sharpen the other side. "Ye see, yer parents lied to ye. They didn't bought anything on yer birthday"

"Why would they lie to me?"

"To keep a promise," Gobber replied instantly. "Te tell ye the truth, Astrid, yer parents couldn't afford to buy anything. I still remembered the day when they came 'ere, a week before yer birthday. Every weapon here, they said either too expensive or too high prize. Reluctantly, I asked them why would they need a weapon since each one o' 'em a'ready had one. They say they wanted te buy ye an ax since tha' wha' ye wanted but they couldn't afford any. Eventually they left, empty handed."

"What promise, actually?"

"Let me finish my story," he stopped grinding and glared her, shutting her up. "Little do we kno', Hiccup overheard the conversation," he continued as he grinded her axe. "Seconds after they left, he immediately worked on his projects. He worked day and night on his projects and finished, two days before yer birthday. When he showed me this beauty, I don't know if I'm lookin' at a weapon came down from Asgard. They were perfectly created, perfectly sharpened, perfectly balance, perfectly everything. He made this especially for you," he looked her straight into the eyes.

"He made it, only for me?"

"Aye, he did," he replied as he continued grinding. "When I asked him who this for is, he said it was a present for ye. I was about te tell yer parents but he begged me to not tell any single soul aboot it"

"Why?"

"Because he was afraid tha' ye might not appreciate it because it was from him," and Astrid taken aback. She didn't know that Hiccup would felt like that. Gobber continued, "Sadly, I didn't keep the promise too long. Yer parents saw through all of me lies and demanded the truth. When I told them everything, I swore I saw the sadness in their eyes. They practically begged Hiccup if they could do anything in return but he just said three words and walked away"

"What did he said?" there was a silence between them before Gobber replied in low voice.

"Bring her back…" silence took over them except for the sharpening axe. "Fer four years after he said those words, I still don't know what he meant"

"Neither do I..." silence took over them again. Gobber suddenly lifted up the axe in admiration.

"Such a beauty isn't it?" he asked mostly to himself. "It looks like a weapon came down from Asgard itself," he inspected the axe for any dullness. "I 'ave te say, all gods in Asgard blessed those magnificent hands of his. Hiccup I mean"

"Why is that?"

"Think aboot it: he made this beauty, along with all the mighty weapons on the archipelago," and Astrid was visibly shocked.

"He created most of the greatest weapons in the archipelago!?"

"Not most. But _all_ "

"W-what!?"

"Surprised, right?"

"How did you know all about this?"

"He's me apprentice"

"Right, of course"

"I am so envy of his works, Astrid. I always wanted to make weapons as good as his but I'm no way near his level," his face suddenly fell. "Sadly, I had to take all of the compliments and the good stuffs instead of him because of… ye kno'"

' _He's afraid that no one will appreciate his work,'_ Astrid thought.

"I'll say it again; all gods in Asgard blessed those magnificent hands of his"

"His hands must be wonderful"

"Aye, it is. 'ere ye go, not as sharp as Hiccup could do but it's the best I can," she took her axe from Gobber, strapped it to her back and muttered thanks before she paid the tip. She was about to leave the forge until Gobber added. "He really likes ye, Astrid. I mean, _really really likes_ ye," and she stormed out of the forge, hiding her flushed face.

During her journey to nowhere, her mind drifted back to what she just said earlier. _"His hands must be wonderful."_ She unconsciously caressed her hands, where he touched them. It wasn't warm as before and she missed the comfort and warmness of his hands.

' _His hands_ are _wonderful'_ she smiled at her thought.

She remembered the time where Hiccup told her about how he bonded with Toothless. She doesn't know that it all started with just a simple touch of his hand. She clearly remembered when he held both of her hands, which made her felt giddy inside. They were so warm and very comfortable, despite years of being a blacksmith.

She wondered how it would feel like when they were on her body.

"ENOUGH, ASTRID!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	13. Scars

**I'm sensing a lie in that mustache blacksmith yesterday. It has been days I realized – after seven freaking years – Hiccup has the potential strength to bring her back. Why didn't he do it? Why the sudden boldness? I'm going to investigate,** _**AGAIN.** _ **This is like, the tenth time I said that 'again' word.**

The past days during her dragon training were very confusing and weird for Astrid. She knew that Hiccup had some tricks up his sleeves to take down the dragons without harming them but she didn't know that just by standing there would do the trick.

Along, Astrid found out that Gobber lied...

When they fought the Hideous Zippleback, it – or they – frightening the young teens away, spewing gas directly at them, tail whip to make them fell and roared, except for Hiccup and Astrid. When they were hidden in the cloud of gas, each head of the Zippleback calmly stared at them. Astrid was in a striking pose – with a bucket full of water as her weapon – but Hiccup just stood there with a smile on his face. She heard him muttered to the dragon and then suddenly the dragon backed away in frighten and eventually back to it's – or their - cage.

The Gronckle was little bit weird. It just hovers around the arena chasing the teens away and ignoring her and Hiccup but mostly Hiccup because sometimes it chased after her. Hiccup – after the Gronckle chased after everyone around – suddenly stood in front of the Gronckle and the dragon suddenly plopped down to the ground, made everyone dumbstruck. He still wore the smile on his face.

The Terrible Terror was very short. Since she knew a trick from Hiccup, she used the reflection of the sun as her advantage and eventually led the small dragon back to its cage. They both were on the top of the scores, by the way.

After training, Astrid left Hiccup at the forge because he said that the past days were bored and he need some times to pound away stuff. She was a little worried but he _boldly_ reassured her, to which she blushed. Even after over a week he done those ballsy moves, they still made her blushed and – not admitting it – giddy inside.

It was afternoon and Hiccup was already at his home – after she led him of course – and Astrid just got out from her house because she needed some food to feed Hiccup. Just by thinking the word, made her blushed. To her annoyance, just by accidentally said the word in front of her mother, she received endless teases about her and Hiccup, which explained the color on her face and the booming of laughter.

It was at this time where an interesting event occurred.

She quietly opened and closed the door of the Haddock Household. Her eyes were on the floor the whole time and she didn't said anything so she hadn't seen the marvelous sight awaited her, until she lifted up her head. The sight made her gawked, eyes widened and glued at the marvelous sight, her jaw slackened, and her face was furiously flushed. She needed to rethink about the marvelous sight.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, stood at the middle of the living room near the hearth, his back facing her… and he was topless. The flame from the hearth illuminated his half-naked body making his body appeared to be beautifully glowing.

His back was straight, which gave him the impression to stand tall. Despite she could see the bumps of his spine she could see the muscles underneath those skins and the sweats only made the sight better. She shuddered when Hiccup rolled his shoulders back and forth, showing those muscles he gained from blacksmithing and dragon riding. Every muscle on his back flexes every time he rolled his shoulders that practically screamed at her: _"Touch Me."_ And combining that with the sweats illuminated by the hearth, Hiccup became extremely hot.

To make things worse, the basket slipped from her arm and dropped to the floor, catching his attention. He turned around and now her eyes were wider than a dinner plate, her jaw dropped to the floor and her face was much redder than blood. She doesn't know whether it was her sweat rolling down her chin or that she was drooling at the sexy sight.

She couldn't see any bones sticking out underneath his skin and all she could see was hidden muscles. They weren't as bulky as the other Vikings would have but they were muscles, and they are goddamn sexy. His chest was very hypnotic as the rose and fell every time he took his breath and sweats. Odin, why does sweats made him hotter? Her eyes trailed lower down his body to his abdomen. Flat, but sexy. And his pants tied just below his belly button, to her dismay. His body doesn't really match all other Vikings but it just pure… Hiccup.

' _mmmm, I want to nip that neck and bit his collarbone really hard. Ooh'_ Astrid visibly licked her lips.

"Astrid?" his voice snapped her back to reality.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, it _is_ you. I thought you were someone else," Astrid tried her best to keep her eyes away from the hot and sexy sight before her, except she was doing a horrible job at it.

"W-w-why a-are y-you s-sh-s-sh-shirtless?" she stuttered, couldn't keep her tough exterior properly.

"Oh, it was soaked with sweat so I took it off. Would you mind find me a new tunic, please?"

"O-okay," but she just stood there as she argued with her mind, again.

' _Keep it together Astrid. Don't you go all wooing over his body'_

' _But there are so damn hot'_

' _Don't care!'_

' _I want to lick them'_

' _Don't you dare, Astrid, just ignore him and find his tunic so you can stop gawking at them!'_

' _But he looks so delicious'_

"But let's eat first," Astrid unconsciously added.

' _Great, look what you just done! Now you're going to stuck with_ that _for a while'_

' _Which I don't mind'_

"Yeah sure why not," Hiccup replied. Astrid picked up the fallen basket, walked to the dining table and arranged the foods, all the time glancing at Hiccup's sexy body. After she arranged the food, she sat to his right, purposely closer than ever before, and fed him, all the time her eyes glued to his chest. After a while, her eyes darted to his arms and she audibly gasped.

Scars

Those were what covered his entire arms, both of them. They were very clear and very vivid, going in different directions, intercepting each other. Some of them were very long, some of them are short. The scars started at his wrists and ended at his shoulders. One of the scars on his left side reached his left shoulder blade on his back.

' _Why haven't I noticed these before?'_

She hadn't realized about the scars even when she patched his arm days ago, until now. She guessed he earned them all from blacksmithing but she was not completely sure. She had to bit her lip to keep the urge from asking him but reluctantly, she asked away.

"How did you get all these?"

"All these what?"

"These scars," she traced her finger over the scars on his right arm.

"I don't know all of them. But I do know some of them"

"How did you get this scar?" she traced a crescent scar on his forearm. Even though Hiccup was blind, he could still felt her touch and remembered the placement of every scar on his arms.

"That's the time where I first created my first weapon at the forge when I was seven"

"How long have you been working at the forge, exactly?" Astrid asked and Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know. Three, maybe?" and Astrid was shocked at his statement.

" _That_ young!?"

"I know right? What a great father I have for putting me in a job at such very young age," he replied sarcastically. She didn't want to push him so she turned to another scar.

"What about this one?" she traced a scar that starting at his wrist and ended up on his elbow. She did it a few time so Hiccup could remember about it. Eventually, he replied.

"That's when Snotlout threw a dagger at me when I was eight. I dodged it but it made a nasty scar on my arm," and now Astrid was furious.

"He did _WHAT!?"_ she yelled.

"Please, Astrid, he did what everyone did to me"

"I know that but not until it draws blood! Why haven't you told your father about this?"

"I did but he said I need to toughen up and then shrugged it off. Amazing father, I know," Astrid was silent as she stared at him. Hiccup then chuckled. "Funny. He put punishments on you for harming me yet he doesn't know that the _whole_ village did worse than you," Astrid changed to another scar to avoid the story.

"What about this cross one?" she traced the crossed scar on his upper arm just below the bandage.

"That is what happened when you serving someone who is very impatient," he said like matter-of-fact.

"Who cleaned there scars, actually?"

"No one. I cleaned them myself," she stared him in the eyes, shocked. "Except for this one," he patted the bandage on his arm. "I thank you for that," her stared softened as he smiled. But his eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow.

These scars weren't just ordinary scars. Each one of them had their stories, their meaning, and their history. Astrid just heard three of the many stories that placed on his arm, all of them were not good. And that was only one of his scarred arms. The other one could probably worst than his right arm. Hiccup's stories were permanently placed on him and they constantly reminded him of his horror past, except for one. It was the peculiar scar that place way far from his arms.

The scar on his chin.

She cupped his jaw as her thumb slowly caressed the scar. Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned into her hand. That scar wasn't just a story; it was a memory. Not just to Hiccup, but to Astrid too, because she was there, with him. She was there when the scar was earned and she was there when the scar was healed. All of those happened when she was _her_.

"Astrid," Hiccup whispered as he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. Her eyes locked with him. Emerald met Sapphire. Green met Blue. Forest met Ocean. The time froze between them, and to Astrid everything doesn't exist except for her and the boy beside her. The longer she stared at him, the more she received this odd feeling from him. Hiccup stared to lean in and Astrid mirrored his movement. They leaned in agonizing slow as their face now inches apart, now turned to centimeters and now millimeters apart. Their lips were about to met.

…Until she pulled away.

"Let's get your tunic, shall we?" she turned away from Hiccup. Hiccup just slowly closed his eyes as he regained his posture.

"Sure," he replied and he opened his eyes.

"And then let's go flying with Toothless," she said and her head was still facing away from Hiccup.

"Okay," after a while to search for his new tunic. They head straight to the cove. The journey to the cove was awfully quiet. Neither of them spoke anything or looked at each other except Toothless. Toothless saw this and it made him confused.

What Astrid don't realized, was that walls were crumbled inside her, as _she_ was desperately trying to break free and clung to Hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	14. Discoveries

**Two days ago, quite a number of walls crumbled down but it is still not enough. *Sigh* I give up. Looks like I have to wait for a hint or something. If only I could see his heart, that would've answered my questions. Yeah… it looks like they pretend… I mean,** _**she** _ **pretend that certain event never happened two days ago, whatever that was… two days ago... two days... just making a point here... two days...**

Both Hiccup and Astrid did not really like what happened yesterday. Stoick arrived yesterday along with Vincent and they both were proud of their child, with different stories.

With Hiccup and Stoick, Stoick was rambling how good Hiccup had been in the ring after he heard the news and how proud he was. "All because of Astrid!" he said ecstatically and the 'proud' Hiccup felt really fell to the floor. But he received a helmet, which happened to be a half of her mother's breastplate, to his dismay.

With Astrid and Vincent, Vincent was teasing how good Astrid had been with Hiccup after he heard the news and how proud he was. "All because of Hiccup!" he said ecstatically and 'teases' Astrid felt really shot up the roof. And she received a hug from her father because of how he missed his daughter and that she finally had a crush, to her dismay.

What she didn't notice was that after she left her house, Linda whispered to her husband that made him completely shocked.

This morning wasn't a success for Astrid. She was determined to win the dragon training except she can't control the Gronckle since it followed Hiccup there and here. To the villagers' eyes, they saw an extreme pursuit. To Astrid's eyes, the dragon was merely playing tag with Hiccup. So eventually Hiccup had to take him down so there were no growing suspicions.

Over all, it was a bad day for Hiccup and Astrid but mostly Astrid.

So, that afternoon when they were on their way to the cove, Astrid stormed her way through the forest, flattening every bump in her way with Hiccup on her heels. He knew his way to the cove because he followed the heavy stomping of angry Astrid.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly spoke and he heard her stomping stopped.

"Why are you apologizing for!?" she snapped as she turned around.

"For making you angry?"

"Just shut up"

"Astrid-"

"Shut up"

"Astrid, please-"

"Hiccup, shut u-" she immediately went silent when she felt his hand on her. She froze as his thumb rubbing circle at the back of her hand, comforting it and making her face warmer. She tried to speak but a lump caught on her throat as she tried to swallow it.

"Astrid," he said slowly. "Would you please, tell me what is wrong?" Astrid choked at her own words but she managed to let them out.

"So you won't have to face the Monstrous Nightmare tomorrow. Hiccup, you're blind for Thor's sake, and I can't be there to guide you in the ring and you have to kill it"

"I totally forgot about the last part"

"Let's just go to the cove, shall we?" Hiccup let her hand go as she awkwardly walked to the cove with Hiccup on her heels. Even if he did it practically everyday, it always made her blushed and it was hard to get used to it for a certain girl like Astrid.

Upon arrived, all of her thoughts licked away – literally – by Toothless with his sticky dragon saliva, which caused a throaty dragon laugh. The everyday flight on that day was got delayed because Astrid chased Toothless around the cove for revenge. After got her revenge, she chased him around the cove for another time to get him saddle up. Unaware of the situation, Hiccup was sitting down on the ground, cross-legged, smiled and laughed when Astrid loudly cursed and Toothless throaty laugh.

The flight was – like always – amazing and wonderful. Astrid and Toothless screamed in thrill as Hiccup just smiled through Astrid's hair behind her. During a glide high up above the cloud, a crazy idea came to Hiccup, making him smirked.

"Do you trust me, Astrid?"

"What!?" she asked through the rushing wind. To make his words reach her ears, he brushed his lips on her left ear and he whispered.

"Do you trust me?" the contact made Astrid stiffened but it was soothing for her. When he whispered to her ear, she shuddered. It made her hard to reply but she did it bluntly.

"Of course I do," and with that Hiccup smirked even further. Through the wind, Astrid heard some clicking sound, like someone detaching something. Suddenly, Hiccup's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her towards him, making her melt into his arms – which she was not admitting it, by the way – and made her face warmer despite the cold rushing air.

"Good," with Astrid in his arms, he leaned to the side, slowly sliding off from the back of the dragon. Realizing what he was doing, Astrid smirked because Hiccup couldn't take her off from the saddle since she was secured onto it. That was, not until she looked down. Both of them were already unhooked from the saddle.

"Oh no," and now she found herself in a nosedive towards the ocean below, with Hiccup wrapping his arms around her waist. Scream of terror came out of her mouth as they approached the ocean from thousands of feet in the air.

"Relax, Astrid," her head whipped around to see Hiccup and was greeted by a pair of closed eyes and a warming smile. "Enjoy the thrill," he calmly added as they spiral down towards the ocean. At first, Astrid wasn't sure but since Hiccup was more experienced than her, she trusted him that it was okay to be calm.

Feeling her body relaxed in his arms, he eventually let her go and spread his limbs wide apart as his back was facing the ocean, still spiraling down. Astrid was few feet above him as she watched him spiraling down towards the ocean. Hiccup was still calm and relaxed even though the ocean was now clearly visible in sight. He then opened his eyes and held out his hand towards her.

Knowing the gesture, she approached him and took his hand. After she took his hand, Hiccup pulled her towards him, spun her once she was close enough and wrapped his arms around her waist and her back was pressing his chest. They were now in the same position like before. Through the rushing air, Hiccup whistled and out of the blue, Toothless flew beneath them and caught them. Once they were on the saddle, Hiccup secured them back onto the saddle in an instant.

"Thrilling, wasn't it?" he suddenly asked, still with the smile plastered on his face. Astrid turned and smiled at him.

"You done that before, haven't you?"

"Twice before and thrice now"

"Let's do it again!" she said excitedly. But suddenly, Toothless shifted as Hiccup's smile disappeared. He shushed her as his face showed concentration and Toothless ears perked up. "What is it?" suddenly Toothless dived towards the fog that led to Helhiem's Gate.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked after he felt Toothless jerked to some direction.

"I don't know he just jerked away-" she got cut off by Hiccup's shush and a finger to her lips. It was silence for a moment before Hiccup whispered.

"Get down!"

"What's wrong?" and immediately hundreds of dragons came to their sight, to her fear. She looked around and they were surrounded by dragons carrying their kill.

"Toothless, bud, we've got to get out of here," Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless' head but he shrugged it away. After a while, a volcanic island came to their view, except for Hiccup. Toothless landed on a ledge after they entered the mountain. "What's happening?"

"They're dumping down their kill in a hole," she replied as she watched the dragons wasting away their foods.

"Is it really that satisfying to know that all of our food has been dump down a hole?" suddenly a Gronckle hovered in aimlessly and regurgitated a small fish down the hole. Suddenly, a loud growl echoed the mountain and a large head popped out from below and took the Gronckle with one single, giant gulp. "What's happening?" Hiccup asked when he heard the loud gulp but words cannot form from Astrid's lips of what she just saw. Then, he heard the same growl and it coming towards them. "Toothless, we got to go. NOW!" they barely escaped the jaws as they exited through the hole up above. His eyes were screwed shut as his hand squeezed Astrid's hand on the rig to make sure she was there.

"It was a dragon…" he heard Astrid spoke after a while. "And the head was… huge," she added. "It took a Gronckle with one single bite"

"We've been through the nest," they had been arguing for a while on their way back to the cove. Through the entire time, Toothless was annoyed.

"No, no. It totally makes sense. They are her workers and she's their queen," after they landed, Astrid quickly dismounted. "Let's find your dad"

"No!" Hiccup dismounted and stopped her from running away further. "Astrid, no. they'll kill Toothless, no. We have to think this through," he turned away from her, facing the pond.

"But Hiccup, we eventually have to tell them. We just discovered the dragons' nest, the thing that Vikings been searching for since they first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?" Hiccup then turned around and faced her with determination on his face.

"If it means keeping my first and best friend away from harm, then yes," he said with full of determination and no hesitation, making her glare softened. For the first time in her life, she saw the potential strength of Hiccup. She doesn't know whether it was her imagination or Hiccup was surrounded by faint green aura, along with the moon shining bright above him, showing his strength that could take down the whole archipelago with a single strike.

"O-okay. So what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out"

"Okay," silence developed between them as they took off their riding harnesses.

"Let's go home"

"Yeah, let's," they bid Toothless goodbye as they exited the cove with Astrid's guidance. Stoick was not at home so the Haddock Household was cold and quiet when they entered. She led him upstairs and Hiccup sat on at the edge of his bed as Astrid stood near the bedroom door. She gazed at Hiccup as he had his head hanging in deep thought.

Astrid didn't just discovered the dragon's nest that day, she also discovered that there was a person who was much stronger that her, a lot stronger. That person was willingly done what she couldn't do. The weight on her shoulder was nothing compare to him. She realized that the responsibility he held made her just a mere baby and he was a well-grown man. If she would put her place in Hiccup's, she would instantly crush down by the weight but Hiccup would steadily held them up.

"Astrid," he suddenly spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Come here, would you please?" she walked towards him as stood in front of him. He lifted his head and pulled her down by the forearms. She was on her knees in front of him and stared at him in confusion. Suddenly, his hands softly cupped her face, making her jumped a little. His hands were moved slowly and delicately all over her face, taking every details of it: the blushing cheeks, the cheekbones, the nose, the hollows beneath the eyes, the eyebrows, everywhere. She doesn't know why but Astrid didn't slap his hands away. Hiccup took every single detail of her face and after a long silent time, he whispered.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost sight of you," Astrid's cheeks flared up at his statement. She was flushed at the word 'beautiful' but guilt at the words 'lost sight'. But she was quiet and he continued. "I wish I could see again the beautiful girl before me," he caressed her cheeks. "I wish I could see those beautiful sapphire blue, ocean eyes again," he tugged her bangs behind her ear, revealing wide eyes in shocked. His hands slowly move down and rested at her cheeks as his left thumb delicately brushed her lips. "And I wish I could feel those lips onto mine," Astrid blushed even further. She was about to speak but went speechless of what happened next.

"This is just a dream," a tear rolled down his cheek despite the smile on his face. "This is all just a dream. Everything here is not real," another tear rolled down as he slowly whispered. "My accomplishments are not real, village's respects on me are not real, my fathers pride on me are not real," another tear flowed down as he chuckled… or sobbed. "You're not real, Toothless' not real. I have no one" tears started to flow down from his eyes.

"This is all just a dream, both good and bad dream at the same time. It's a good dream, because I have some friends now, I have my father's pride on me and I have the girl of my dream near me," he delicately caressed her cheeks. "It's a bad dream, because I can't see those who I love anymore and ever again," Astrid was speechless the whole time as he held her face.

"I want to wake up, but at the same time I don't want to wake up," he shook his head. "I want to wake up so that I can finally see the world again, see Toothless again, see your beautiful face again. But if I wake up I'll be back to who I was before: the village runt," more tears shed as he whispered. His next sentences were going to shock her to the very core.

"I love you, Astrid. Gods, I've been keeping those words for ten years and I wanted to say them to you, the real you. I love you so much, Astrid, you don't know how much you mean to me," he tugged her bangs behind her ear and delicately kissed her forehead and held it there.

"You should go home, now. We got a big day tomorrow," he said in his normal tone as he released her. "I'll see you tomorrow," he then lay down, getting comfortable and was going to a slumber despite his shaking shoulders, indicating his tears were still flowing.

Astrid hadn't move for a while, she was dumbstruck and words couldn't form in her mouth. She stared at the shaking form in the bed, thinking back of what he just said and done. After what seemed like forever, she stood up and slowly walked out of the house and headed to her home. Through the entire journey, she wasn't arguing with her mind. Her mind was now accepting to the facts.

' _He said I'm beautiful'_

' _That means you really are beautiful, Astrid. Because he said so'_

' _Are my eyes really that beautiful oceanic blue sapphire?'_

' _Yes they are, because Hiccup sincerely said it'_

' _He said he loves me'_

' _He meant it, every words Astrid. You could hear it in his tone'_

She was still in her thought when she entered her house. Vincent and Linda were still up and they were about to start their teases about Hiccup until they saw the shock/sadness on her face.

"Astrid, what's wrong?"

"H…Hiccup…"

"What's wrong with Hiccup?"

"He… He thought…"

"He thought what?" now her parents started to worry.

"He thought that everything here is not real," now they were confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He thought this is just a dream"

"Why did he think such a thing?" asked Vincent but Linda answered his question.

"Think about it Vincent. The boy recently gone blind and for his whole life he had no one on his side. It is hard for him to adapt the whole thing in just one single day"

"Our effects on him really got to its toll"

"Until to the point that he think everything is not real and it is a dream"

"Despite the pain he received and that he is sleeping"

"We've really corrupted him, badly. Odin's beard"

"How did you know about this, Astrid?"

"He… he poured it down. He poured everything down on me. Until to the point where he said… he said…" Astrid doesn't know whether to say it or not. Luckily his father solved the problem.

"Let's just get back to bed, shall we. Lots of stuff happened today and we need some rest," despite they were in their bed, the Hofferson couldn't properly sleep because of a certain boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	15. Walls

**There're a lot more walls crumbled this time… a lot more than I expected. Still, it still nothing compare to how many she built over the years. What happened, actually? I haven't talk to her in a long time. I guess this could be the time. At least the stubbornness wall is down.**

Astrid found herself in a strange yet familiar place again. Similar like last time, it was white all the way around her. There was nothing but white, which could only one thing or person. And she hadn't met him since his last meeting.

"Hey, Ralph"

"Why you looked so shock yet sad at the same time, lass?"

"It's Hiccup"

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's what happened tonight"

"Go on"

"He poured everything down on me. He told me everything, _everything_ what he thought"

"What do you mean?"

"He thought that everything happened was just a dream"

"Just a dream?" Ralph asked in confusion.

"Yes, just a dream. He thought that everything here is not real; nothing is real and all he thought it is all just a dream"

"And he still is?" he asked with a worrisome tone.

"Yes," she muttered. Ralph sighed as he rubbed his face under his glasses.

"That explained his bold and ballsy actions. He thought everything is just a dream that he can control. So he took the opportunity to get close to you without getting harm. Why would he think such a thing?"

"Think about it, Ralph. For the rest of his life, he had no one on his side and recently gone blind. It's hard for him to adapt the whole thing in a single day," Ralph thought for a moment.

"You're right"

"We've corrupted him so much until to the point he believe that he has no one, even Toothless"

"What did he 'poured' to you beside that?" he asked. Ralph knew the answer but he wanted it to come out from her mouth herself.

"To the point he said he love me…" Astrid confessed making Ralph smirked a little. He was about to tease her about it until he heard something.

"Well, aren't that-" he instantly turned his head to the left. Astrid looked at him in confusion as she cocked her head. His eyes widened as his mouth gapped open a little.

"What?" she looked to her right to see what he was looking. In a distance, she saw something. She squirted her eyes for clearer view. It wasn't a thing, it was a person and that person was approaching them. Once the person was close enough, her eyes widened.

"Are you imagining him?" she asked Ralph.

"He's neither yours nor mine imagination," he gulped. The person approached as he slowly walked to them, looking calm and peaceful, like he always was. That person was no stranger; he wore his everyday clothes but had his fur vest draping on his left forearm. The smile on his face hasn't left and his emerald green, forest eyes always the first thing that caught their eyes. "He came here all by himself," Ralph was more shocked than Astrid.

Hiccup stopped in front of Ralph, not making an eye contact. Ralph looked down, still in the state of shock of founding him in her head. How he came is beyond his wildest guess. This was the first time he ever met face to face with Hiccup, and he was a lot more special than he ever thought.

"Excuse me," Hiccup suddenly spoke, making Ralph tensed. He gulped but reluctantly stepped away and Hiccup walked pass by them. Astrid and Ralph watched him walked away, still in the state of shock.

"Where's is he going?" Astrid asked when he walked past Ralph. At first he doesn't know where Hiccup was going. He thought that Hiccup just 'crossing her mind', aimlessly until he looked at Hiccup's direction. That was when Ralph clicked.

"There is only one place in the world he's going to," he muttered. Suddenly, the empty white sky began to crack like a glass and eventually shattered. Astrid ducked, thinking that shrapnel may hit her. When she looked up, her eyes widened in shock at the sight behold before her.

Wall; one humongous, gigantic wall stood before her, going endless from left to right. The wall made her felt puny just by staring at it, and Hiccup approached it. His pace hasn't change as he approached when suddenly; she heard a very loud crack. Upon looked back up to the wall, there was a huge crack on it and it began to spread all over the wall. After the whole wall covered in cracks, with one cracking sound, it eventually crumbled down, leaving huge amount of debris in massive size. But among the debris, there was a wide clear path in Hiccup's direction for him to walk through.

"Magnificent," Astrid heard Ralph whispered with eyes wide open. "He just approached it and it crumbled down," he let out an airy chuckle. He began to catch up to Hiccup with Astrid hot on his heels. Once he was behind him he slowed down, matching Hiccup's pace. Astrid was already on Ralph's side when she was greeted by another huge wall which then crumbled down as Hiccup approached. Ralph chuckled in amusement.

"What's up with these walls?" Astrid asked.

"Don't you remember?" Ralph looked at her straight into the eyes. "You built them all to keep _her_ , away," and she clicked, partially. She actually built the walls, lot of them but she doesn't know that they would be that huge and that thick. But she was confused by Ralph said about ' _her'_. And she doesn't know who is this _'her'_.

"Her?" she asked but Ralph didn't answer as they approached another wall. Surprisingly enough, the wall was already crumbled down before Hiccup even approached but it did leave a clear path for Hiccup. What seemed like hours, they passed hundreds of thousands of walls, to Astrid's shocked. She doesn't know she had built so many walls she tried so hard over the past ten years she built, that only to found them all crumbled down in Hiccup's feet as he approached them.

But every time a wall crumbled down, odd feeling came to her, odd but old feeling. It always happened whenever a wall crumbled down. Feelings came rushed to her as walls crumbled down by Hiccup.

After the past hundreds of thousands of walls, they reached a clearing where no walls were in sight. Astrid and Ralph stopped as they looked around while Hiccup continued his walk. Ralph was actually waiting for Astrid to continue their journey as he watched Hiccup walked away. He sighed.

Hiccup was now approaching the last wall.

He looked back at Astrid who looked back at him, which meant, she already wasting her time to look around. So they continue their journey.

Astrid was a bit confused of why there were no walls at that certain clearing. In a distance, she saw Hiccup stopped walking and stood motionless. As they approached him, she started to hear something but it wasn't coming from Hiccup. It came from what in front of him. Upon arrived, her eyes widened in shocked.

Kneeling there few feet in front of Hiccup, face hidden by her hands, hair loosened and completely naked, was Astrid. Her shoulders were shaking as she audibly sobbed as tears rolled down from her face. She looked completely hopeless and lost.

"W-who's that?" Astrid asked.

"Who's that?" replied Ralph. "That's you," Astrid stared at him in confusion. "The _real_ you," he stared back at her. "The person who you locked away behind hundreds of thousands of wall years ago," and with that it hit her. She locked her feeling away years ago, which meant she locked _herself_ away. "Look at her. You locked her away for a very long time until to the point where she have nothing to wear, No one to be with," he stared at the real Astrid, feeling pity for her.

"Astrid," Hiccup suddenly spoke up. Astrid lifted her head from her hands and her puffy red eyes from crying instantly lay on Hiccup. Eyes widened, more tears started to shed, she frantically crawled towards him. She wanted to cling to him. That was all she ever wanted. She wanted to cling to him and never let go, because of a lot of reasons. But before her hands could lay on him, she got stopped by an invisible barrier place exactly between her and Hiccup. More tears rolling down her cheeks, she raked the invisible barrier as she desperately trying to lay her hands on him.

Astrid – the one who stood beside Ralph – had never seen herself that exposed and desperate. She watched herself naked, desperately raking the barrier, crying and sobbing, as her eyes never left Hiccup. She knew that she wanted to cling to Hiccup as she witnessed herself that desperate.

Hiccup then slowly began to crouch down, matching Astrid's height as her eyes never left from him. He took his fur vest from his forearm and held it with both of his hands. Slowly, his hands went straight through the barrier without breaking it and instantly Astrid's hands were on his arms, clutching onto them. He put his fur vest around her shoulders and after he let go of his fur vest, Astrid immediately brought his hands to her face.

Her hands were intertwined at the back of his hands as she kissed his soft, warm palms over and over again. She kissed each and every one of his finger over and over again, remembering their tastes and feelings on her lips. Oh, how had she wanted to feel those; she used his soft hands to wiped away her tears and placed them on her cheeks.

She leaned into his hands as she closed her eyes and sighed. His hands gave her warmth and comfort, similar to what he did ten years ago to her. It had never left and now she felt them again. Her tears had stopped as she opened her eyes and smiled lovingly at Hiccup, to which amazingly he smiled back.

Suddenly, Hiccup slowly began to retract back his hands. Her smile disappeared, eyes started to swelling up again as she clutched his hands. She audibly whimpered as his hands retracted back and started to sob when his hands were now fully behind the barrier. After she raked the barrier for a little while, her hands clutched to the fur vest he gave to her and inhaled them deeply before let out a shaking sigh.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you," she repeated. She clutched to the fur vest even tighter as she cried and sobbed. She repeated her words over and over again as she knelt there in front of still crouching Hiccup.

"I'll be waiting for you," Hiccup whispered to her, and that was where the forgotten Ralph clicked.

"That explained the waiting," he muttered to himself. Astrid beside him was still in state of shock wasn't paying attention to him. She was paying attention to herself. Well, technically to the person who knelt down in front of Hiccup that happened to be the real her. He sighed as he shook his head. "I'll leave it hanging there"

And with that her eyes snapped opened and stared at the ceiling of her room. Her mind wondered back to what had just happened at… well, her head as she got dressed and walked slowly to the Haddock Household. When she entered, Hiccup greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Astrid. Say, have you seen my fur vest?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	16. Goes Wrong

**Well, that answered my questions. Now I know why his bold moves. He thought that everything that happened was a dream. I guess that's why he talked to the dragon, thought he understood them but truthfully, he wasn't. Wait… but he did seemed like answered their questions judging by the look on their face. Does that mean… Huh…**

Vikings gathered around the arena, waiting for the final examination to start. Who knew that the village runt turned out to be the top of the class of Dragon Training? No one! If someone would tell them that Hiccup beat everyone in Dragon Training, they would ship him off the island and thinking that the person is crazy. That was what Stoick boomed just now in front of the crowd but he could be more surprise or more proud than he ever was. Hiccup on the other hand, was not that happy.

He stood at the entrance of the arena with Astrid beside him, his mother's breast helmet on his left hand and her hand on the other. He heard the whole speech his father given to the village and he doesn't know what to feel.

"Be careful with that dragon," Astrid suddenly spoke up.

"It's not the dragon that I'm worried about"

"What are you going to do?"

"Putting an end to this, I have to try. Astrid if something goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless," she squeezed his hand before embraced him, surprising him.

"I will. Just, make sure it won't go wrong," she said as he hugged back. "The weapons rack is twenty feet away in your general direction, and the Nightmare's cage is twenty-five feet to your left once you arrived at the rack" she detailed, making him chuckled.

"You still remember your job"

"It's my job after all," she released him just in time as Gobber appeared.

"Hiccup, it's time," and with that Hiccup walked in and the crowd cheered. Upon arriving at the rack, his hands roamed all over it and amazingly took a small dagger and a shield. What they all doesn't realize that the dragons were having a wild arguments.

The Monstrous Nightmare was riled up for vengeance but the other dragons warned him that if he harms Hiccup, he will be sorry.

::Mark our words, Nightmare, if you ever harm him even just a scratch, you'll be regret::

::I will:: he said except he chuckled evilly. He more he laughed the more scared and angry the other dragons were because they knew that the Nightmare eventually harm Hiccup once he lost control. The gate to his cage unlocked, he lit himself in flame as he burst out and roared.

The crowd went wild even if they had to dodge the flame came to them from the Monstrous Nightmare. He death-glared every one of them but then, his eyes landed on the boy in the middle of the arena. He approached him as Hiccup took steps back. The Nightmare thought he was scared, until he saw Hiccup dropping his shield and threw away his dagger. The nightmare eyed him up and down in confusion. He could hear the crowd yelled to kill him but he was focused on Hiccup. Lastly, he took off his helmet and threw it away as he said something that shocked everyone, both Vikings and dragon.

"I'm not one of them," he held his hand out towards the Nightmare. The nightmare didn't back away his hand came closer.

"Stop the fight," Stoick called from the crowd.

"No!" Hiccup yelled. "I need you all to see this," his hands came closer and the Nightmare's eyes softened. "They are not who we think they are"

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" startled by the loud bang, Hiccup retracted his hand, barely missed the snapping of the Nightmare's jaw. Upon hearing the snapping, Hiccup knew the Nightmare gone berserk and the only way to save his own life was to run and scream for help.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. She used the axe as a leverage to get the gate entrance open and threw a hammer she took from the rack, hitting the Nightmare square in the face. Now, the Nightmare chased after her but she was saved by Stoick once he opened the gate.

But not Hiccup. He was panting in the middle of the arena, looking confused. "Hiccup!" she yelled his name but got muffled by the dragon's roar. The Nightmare ran towards him and before Hiccup could react, he got thrown to the hard ground floor and pinned between the Nightmare's claws. Hiccup earned a cut on his arm, luckily not fatal enough. But enough to make his tunic soaked in blood. Feeling scared, Hiccup thought he eventually finally wake up.

But that was where helps queued in.

::HICCUP!:: a loud familiar shriek appeared as a black dot burst into the arena, making the arena filled with smokes, blocking the crowd's view. The Monstrous Nightmare felt pain on his back, making him stumbled around. The smokes blocked his view of what attacked him. Once they were out of the smokes, he saw the attacker; the Night Fury.

::GET OFF!:: the nightmare roared as he pinned Toothless on the ground but immediately got kicked off. Toothless then rushed towards Hiccup and stood protectively between him and the Nightmare. Watching the scene, the Nightmare's anger increased. ::OUT OF MY WAY! THAT RUNT IS MINE!::

::GET YOUR CLAWS OFF OF HIM!:: Toothless blocked the Nightmare as he tried to get around him and clawed him. ::BACK OFF!:: Toothless roared the second time when the Nightmare tried again. ::I SAID BACK OFF!:: realizing of what he done, the Nightmare staggered back and ran off to his cage.

Hiccup knew those roars because he heard them many times. His best friend came to rescue him, which was not part of the plan. Hold his bloodied arm with his right hand he rushed to Toothless' side. Toothless was happy to see his human boy was alright, minus the bloody chest

"Bud, you got to get out of here," hearing footsteps approaching, he knew that the Vikings were going to take Toothless away. "Go. Go!" but instead, Toothless was targeting a large Viking which happened to be Hiccup's father. He took down some Vikings and pinned Stoick on the floor as he charged his plasma blast. "No. NO!" Hiccup stopped him to which he obeyed. Out of the blue, a hammer hit his face and immediately pinned to the ground by the Vikings around him. There were too many of them to shake off.

::Hiccup:: Toothless whined before she shut his mouth tight. He noticed Astrid was holding Hiccup back from approaching him. He then glared at Stoick as the person next to him held out an axe, waiting for his command to kill him.

"Put him with the others," he said as he pushed the axe away. He stormed towards Hiccup and roughly picked him up by the arm and away from Astrid and brought him to the Great Hall for some 'talk'.

"I should have known. I should have seen the signs"

"Dad?"

"We had a deal!"

"I know we have but that was before – ugh, this is all so messed up"

"So everything in the ring, a trick!? A lie?

"I screwed up. Just… just… Be mad at me, take this all out on me but please don't harm Toothless"

"That dragon? That's all ye worried about!? Not the people ye almost killed!?"

"He was just protecting me, he's not dangerous"

"They've killed _hundreds_ of us!"

"And we've killed _thousands_ of them! The defend themselves, that's all. They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something on their island. There's a dragon-"

"Their island? So ye've been to the nest?"

"What, no!"

"How did ye find it!?"

"I didn't, Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island," once the words slipped from his tongue he knew what his father going to do. "No. No, no, dad, no. You don't know what you're up against, it's nothing like you ever seen. No," Stoick brushed him away as he walked to the doors. Hiccup just stood there as he yelled. "For once in your life would you please listen to me!?"

"Enough!" Stoick roared, shutting Hiccup up. "Ye've thrown yer lot in with them. ye're not a Viking. Ye're not my son," he shut the door behind him, leaving Hiccup all soaked in blood, disowned and broken. "Ready the ships!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	17. Something Crazy

**If my guess correct for a father like that, he disowned his son. Oh how much I want to punch him but I must not intervene. Calm down, Ralph, calm down. Hiccup will eventually figure this out along with Astrid. Together they can conquer the world, metaphorically. Put your game-face on.**

Astrid found him sitting on him floor, tunic soaked in blood, facing the floor. At first he refused to move but eventually he did. He looked very sad but he did not shed a tear. She brought him back to his house, if he could still call it that. The scar on his arm was not fatal but enough to leave a scar. She sighed.

' _Looks like another story added to his arm, like always, a bad one,'_ she thought.

She gently patched him up unlike last time she did. The whole time was very silent except for their breathing and his hiss of pain. She tossed away his soaked tunic and gave him a new one to which he silently took. Astrid sat next to him on his bed as he sighed and the silenced filled the room.

Remembering back, the whole village was preparing for something when she was that everyone was at the docks. At first she didn't know what until she saw Toothless all tied up with Stoick stood beside him. There she knew he was using Toothless to find the nest. She knew it was a bad idea so she needed to find Hiccup for help. She was about to ask him for what was the plan but she needed to take care of him first, _again_ with the take care part.

After a long while, she decided to speak.

"It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You lost everything: your father, your tribe, your best friend"

"Thank you for summing that up," he replied sarcastically. She did not help him that much. "Why should I kill him when I found him in the woods? Wouldn't it better for everyone?"

"Yup, the rest of us would've done it," she said before she frowned. "I still don't get it though. So why didn't you? Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I couldn't"

"That's not an answer"

"Why is this so important to you all of sudden?"

"Because I want to remember what you say, right now"

"Oh, for the love of – I was a coward, I was weak, I wouldn't kill a dragon"

"You said 'wouldn't' that time"

"Well whatever. I wouldn't. Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon," he nearly yelled. He turned his face away from her.

"First to ride one, though. So?" that made a click in him.

"I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself," he told her as he faced her.

"I bet he's really frightened now. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Eh," he sniffed, "Probably something stupid"

"Good, but you've already done that," as the wheels start spinning he went for something, well, you know.

"Then something crazy," he put on his fur vest and rushed the stairs, only to found to be stumbled down the stairs. "I keep forgetting I'm upstairs," and with that the front door opened and closed as rushing footsteps can be heard, up for his 'something crazy'.

"That's more like it," Astrid stood up and rushed somewhere else, up for her 'something crazy'.

Back to Hiccup, he – as usual if his deadly overprotective 'eyes' was not around – counting his steps, remembering each and every one of them to the arena. He did found it after he stumbled across a fish basket. Luckily he didn't end up _in_ it. Anyway, he currently stood in front of the cage of the dragon that nearly killed him early that day. He was in the middle of his 'something crazy' thought when he heard footsteps. His guess: five people.

"If you plan of getting eaten, I probably go with the Gronckle," he heard Fishlegs stated as he turned around, surprised. He heard someone approached him.

"You are wise to use the most deadly weapon… It's me," he heard Tuffnut said.

"Umm…" then he heard Snotlout spoke up.

"I love this plan!"

"By getting eaten?"

"You're crazy," now it's Ruffnut, which happened to be dangerously close to his face. "I like that," she whispered before she got pulled away by the braid.

"So, what is the plan?" he heard Astrid asked making him smirked a little.

"Here the plan," and from this point on he started to explain his idea about taming the dragons which everyone found crazy after what they saw in the ring early but Hiccup said everyone makes mistakes including dragons and then after that he started to explain the basic of taming a dragon that was 'start and end with trust' and so now he asked someone to open the gate to the cage of the Monstrous Nightmare which no one volunteered so he himself opened it and walked in.

That time, the Monstrous Nightmare was blaming himself for going berserk and hurting innocent Hiccup. So, he didn't burst out of the cage like before, to everyone's confusion except for Hiccup. When they saw him walked in, they – except for Astrid – officially declared he was going to die. But their mind was twisted of what happened next.

"Hey there, big guy," they heard him spoke in the darkness of the cage and then followed by a roaring whine. "No, no. It's fine, I won't hurt you," another whine responded. "It's not your fault that I got injured. You got startled, I know and I forgive you for giving me _this_ ," a soft roar was heard. "We're cool?" an enthusiastic roar was heard.

Slowly emerging from the darkness, the teens saw Hiccup walking backwards, holding his left arm out. What followed him was making everyone watched in awed and admiration. Inches from his open palm, the Monstrous Nightmare followed him all they way, eyes dilated and calm. When Hiccup's other hand nudged Snotlout's forearm, he picked it up and tried to place Snotlout's hand on the Nightmare's snout. At first, he protested but after a reassurance, he placed his hand on the snout and felt excited.

"Good. Now you need something to hold on. Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"On it," all the teens watched Astrid searched for a rope at the side of the ring in a rack. They were focused on her – which someone found it was scary – that they didn't realize what Hiccup had done. They heard a multiple roars coming from behind them. When they turned around, an amazing sight was beheld making everyone awestruck, even Astrid.

Standing in front facing them, Hiccup wore a smirk on his face with his arm crossed as all of the dragons behind him stood triumph behind him with a smirk on their face. The sun was positioned directly above and behind Hiccup high up in the sky, making him looked like shining. The gazed in awed at the sight before them as a Terrible Terror flew in and perched on Hiccup's shoulder who also wore a smirk on its face.

From that point on, they knew that their leader stood before them.

"Okay," Hiccup clapped his hand, snapping everyone into reality as the blinked and shook their heads. "We need to start as soon as possible," and with that he explain a little bit in detail about taming a dragon when suddenly, multiple roars and a sorrowful roar was heard, making everyone – except Hiccup – shocked in fear.

"Hiccup, what's going on!?" Yelled Astrid as she saw all of the dragons furiously roared at the Monstrous Nightmare, who backed up into a wall. Even the Terrible Terror that once perched on Hiccup's shoulder flew there and furiously roared at the Nightmare.

"How the Hel do I know! I can't even-" Hiccup got cut off by another multiple roars.

"Hiccup!" the teens backed away in fear. Groaning, he approached the dragons and when he approached, he could extinguish the roars. To his left was a lone sorrowful roar whereas to his right was a multiple furious roars so he stood between them.

"Wow, calm down you guys!" obeying, the dragons on both side eventually calm down but the anger on one side was still hadn't left, judging by the snarls. "I guess it's about him hurting me, right?" he pointed to the Nightmare. Sadly, since Hiccup was blind, he – to the Nightmare's disappointment – pointed to a barrel full load of dragon crap but the dragons huffed in agreement. "Look, don't give the big guy some hard time. I already forgave him, right?" the Nightmare huffed in agreement. "See? We're cool here?" to let him know that everything was settled down they gave him a huge hug. "I guess that means we're cool," he wheezed to which they let him go.

For the second time of the day, the teens watched in awe as Hiccup solved the dragon problems between, well, dragons. He did it with the matter of seconds. And they gave him a huge hug once everything settled down for Odin's sake!

"Okay," he clapped his hands again snapping them back to reality, again. "Let's start the training as soon as possible. We don't want our family to be killed, right?" they all nodded in agreement. "Right?" he asked again to which Astrid slapped her forehead, forgotten that he was blind. Luckily, the dragons already beat her to that. They nuzzled his back in agreement. "Thanks for point out for me," and so they started the training.

Everything went not really that smooth but not that rough. Snotlout was having trouble sitting on the Nightmare because his butt kept igniting on fire. Fishlegs was having a good time with the Gronckle since he was belly rubbing the dragon. The twins were fighting over which head of the Zippleback they will ride. Annoyed, the dragon itself chose their own rider which solved the problem. Since Astrid had some experience with dragon, she wasn't that much of a problem with the Nadder.

"Hey, Astrid?" Hiccup suddenly asked as he scratched the dragon's chin.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a small chat with this beauty here for a moment? Privately," the Nadder squawked happily at the 'beauty'. Astrid gave him a confusion look but since he was blind, he can't see it.

"S-sure, okay," she met with the others as Hiccup brought the Nadder to the other side of the ring so no one and no dragon could hear them talking. She helped the other teens to get on the dragons. Fishlegs was a piece of cake, the twins was a slight trouble but the Zippleback was there backing her up, Snotlout however, she enjoyed watching his butt getting roasted. Once in a while, she glanced at Hiccup who knelt down, placed his forehead on the Nadder's snout that was lying down, muttering. She could see the sad look on the Nadder's face.

"Okay, let's mount up," Hiccup said as he quickly approached them once he finished chatting with the Nadder who was on his side, guiding him. "We need to leave as soon as possible"

"And by soon, you mean?" asked Fishlegs in fear, making Hiccup grinned a little.

"Now," he said calmly as he mounted the Nadder, followed by Astrid. The teens eyes widened in fear as the realized that it was a lot sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	18. Red Death

**I guess this is where the battle will begin. Um… They fight against a dragon with the size of a mountain. Um… it's t – Do I really need to say anything over here!?**

They were high in the sky, on the back of a dragon, with him behind her, his chest on her back, his hands were between hers on the rope and his breath tickled her neck. This somehow brought her mind back to the two events happened last night.

Hiccup poured everything onto her. He told her everything just that single night even though they weren't that long. It answered her questions: his boldness of his actions, his high in confidence, his happiness. The last part wasn't that happy to anyone who knew about it. Yet despite the pains he received from the past days – either from her or anything else – he still believed that this was a dream and not a reality.

With Ralph was not a different story. Again, it was Hiccup showed everything. He showed up in her mind and it baffled Ralph to the core. He broke down every single wall in his path that she built so hard for years. Now, they were worthless after they crumbled down at his feet. What shocked her was that she found _herself_ behind all those walls, who desperately wanted to cling to Hiccup and she knew why because she could see it.

Astrid looked over her shoulder. She could see the determination that plastered on his face and the aura surrounding him was so strong it made the hair on the back of her neck rose. But beneath all of those things and the thought of all of this was a dream to him, he revealed himself. She could see the lovely caring person who had hidden among the shadows and pushed away by other and kept coming back up and do his own thing.

With only wall standing up, _most_ of her feelings were returned including the ones towards Hiccup. She admired him for his sheer determinations and his inner strength that would baffled every living person on the archipelago. She was worried that he might be injured when battling the Queen.

And she was feared that she might loose him during the battle.

"Status report" Hiccup suddenly spoke, making her jumped a little. She began to look around her surrounding and explained them to Hiccup.

"Storm is drawing in," she said when she noticed the black clouds above them. "And now we're entering Helhiem's Gate," she looked at her left as they entered the fog.

"How are the others doing?" he asked. She checked the other teens that will fight along side with them through the fog. Fishlegs looked like he was about to fall from the back of Gronckle as they flew. The twins were bashing each others around as Tuffnut was upside down. Snotlout was winking at her, causing his butt roasted up by the Nightmare as it rolled its eyes. Basically…

"They're fine," …yeah, according to her.

She was silence for a moment before she spoke. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"If we're going to fight the Queen, we're doing it together," that made Hiccup tensed for a moment. "Promise me, okay?"

"Astrid…"

"Promise me," Hiccup was silence for a moment before he answered.

"Promise," he said and gave her a small smile to which she smile back. What she doesn't know was that he gave her a sad smile. "I hope it's not too late," well the loud roar answered his question.

"We're close," stated Astrid when she heard the roar.

"Viking, are you ready to save your tribe!?" yelled Hiccup.

"YEAH!" they all yelled in unison.

"Dragons, are you ready to face your Queen!?"

They roared in unison.

"Prepare for war! Let's bring peace between dragons and Vikings," he said as they approached the nest. Once they arrived, a huge dragon greeted their sight along with a loud roar.

"There she is, Hiccup," Astrid pointed.

"Grab her attention, girl," he said to the Nadder who squawked in response. She charged her magnesium breath and then fired at the back of head of the Queen, successfully grabbing her attention.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your back! Move, Fishlegs!" yelled Astrid encouraging them. They flew high up in the sky as they flew in a circle.

"Fishlegs break it down," commanded Hiccup.

"Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for smashing and bashing; steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils, rely on hearing and smell!" Fishlegs stated.

"Does that thing have wings?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, 'Lout, 'Legs, hang in to her blindspot. Make some noise, keep her confuse. Ruff, Tuff, find out how many her shot limits. Make her mad"

"That's my specialty," replied Ruffnut to which Tuffnut protest.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See?" he turned upside down and gargling along with some other irritating noise.

"Just do what Hiccup told you! We'll be back as soon as we can!" and with that, they flew to the burning ships.

"Keep your eyes open for Toothless," said Hiccup as she along with the Nadder search for Toothless. After a short search, she found him strapped in chains on a burning ship.

"There!" she commanded the Nadder to approach the burning ship. Once she was close enough, Astrid jumped down and soon followed by Hiccup. He then turned towards the Nadder and yelled.

"Get into position!" and the Nadder nodded as she flew away. This confused Astrid but then she immediately focused back on releasing Toothless with Hiccup's help. They were so engrossed in their rescue that they were oblivious of the swinging of the tail of the Queen, causing the ship they were on to sunk. Confused and blinded – literally – Hiccup can't extinguish which is up and which is down. Sooner, he began to lose his breath along with Astrid who tried to break free Toothless. They nearly passed out if not because two large hands took them to the surface.

They coughed out water as Astrid tried to get a better view of their rescuer. She squirted her eyes whether they were playing trick on her for the person who rescued them.

"Chief?" she said dumbfound but Stoick didn't reply since he dove back into the water. Not long after that, Toothless came out from the water with Stoick in his paw. He landed on a rock and gestured Hiccup and Astrid to get on. "Come on, Hiccup!" she strapped herself onto the saddle as Hiccup climbed on. Before they could take off, Stoick stopped them.

"Hiccup!" he held Hiccup's forearm, grabbing his attention. "I… I'm sorry, for… for everything"

"Yeah, me too"

"Ye don't have to go up there"

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard"

"Not to ruin the father-son moments here but we've really need to go. I mean, right now!" Astrid interjected followed by a grunt from Toothless. Stoick clasped Hiccup's hand with both of his.

"I'm proud to call you my son," and he released him.

"Thank, dad," he put his hands on the rigs and nudged Toothless, signaling they're ready. Crouching down, he readied himself and took flight. After they gained enough altitude, Hiccup steadied them.

"Okay, Hiccup, we're going to do this together. We're going to beat the Queen together, like you promise. And we're going to _die_ together if it comes to us"

"I'm sorry, Astrid"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	19. Promise

**I'm not going to say anything other than I'm here to be a mood ruin-er. Nope, my mouth is shut except for now since I'm still talking…**

"Get into position!" he yelled to which she complied. She flew away from them; far enough to look disappeared from their sight. She landed on the rocky shore, away from the running Vikings and the berserk Queen. She looked back to where she flew. Now all she had to do is to wait, for her. It was not long when suddenly she saw a black dot darting to the sky. That was her queue.

She had to do this. She took off and chased after the Night Fury. She knew that she was no match against his speed with _him_ controlling his flight, he eventually slowed down. She went to her position that was under the Night Fury, like he said.

"Okay, Hiccup, we're going to do this together. We're going to beat the Queen together, like you promise. And we're going to _die_ together if it comes to us," she heard her target spoke through the wind. She could also hear unclipping of something.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," she heard him whispered, barely. Suddenly, just as planned, Astrid landed on her back, startled and surprised. She began to fly away from Hiccup and the Night Fury which caused Astrid to start yelling.

"Hiccup! After them!" she yelled at her but she ignored her because she held on to her promise he made with her.

She gulped. This was a promised she was vowed to fulfill. Simple as it sound but it was hard to comply. The responsibility she had when she made the promise with him was quite big. She already knew how much this girl meant to him since he himself said it to her. So she was vowed to keep this promise. It was the greatest promise she ever made with him…

…hopefully not the last.

She still remembered what he said to her, each and every word and tones he used to her. He trusted her to do these, and she fully promised him that she will do these. If he told her to keep everyone away from the battle then she will. It was hard because she wanted to help him.

"Chase them!"

She approached the other dragons and roared at them to land once they caught their humans. They roared back why, but then they instantly complied once she roared 'because Hiccup said so!'

"No! Wrong way!"

She landed but Astrid didn't jump off of her. She was still on her back, kicking her side and pounding her back very hard. Soon, the other dragons along with their humans on their back – or necks – joined her on the ground.

::Where's Hiccup?:: asked the Nightmare once he landed and his human jumped off. I looked up into the sky and it was enough to answer his question.

"Why did you land, you stupid reptile!?"

::What's up with her…?::  
::…And why is she here?:: asked the Zippleback, after the broke the fight between the twins. It didn't go well as planned.

"Take off!"

She looked at the girl on her back. She was punching her back, very hard and kicking her side, urging her to take off. She looked at the girl with sad eyes now. She herself wanted to go up there and help Hiccup and his companion. She wanted to go up there and fight along side with Hiccup and his companion. But a promise is a promise, and she was willingly to keep the promise.

::A promise that I intended to keep:: she only replied as she looked back up to the sky, watching Hiccup along with his companion fought the Queen.

"Open your wings and take off!"

::She seemed so desperate:: said the Gronckle as she looked at Astrid who plucking off the back scale of the Nadder. It was only a small sting for the Nadder and she wasn't paying attention to it. She was more focus onto the battle.

"Open your wings and TAKE OFF YOU F-"

::Ouch…::

"-ING SON OF A B-"

::That hurts…::

"-H LIZARD!" the teens cringed at her suggestive words, but a huge blow gained their attentions and they cheered and swung their fist in the air as Hiccup passed by. "Please," that gained the Nadder's attention and she looked back at the girl on her back. She had stopped beating her – that was good – and pleaded to take off. "Just. Please," her eyes were glassy, and so was the Nadder. She too wanted to go up there but like she said: promise is a promise. So she lay down, indicating that she won't go anywhere.

Knowing this gesture, Astrid sighed and jumped off. Looking around, all the dragons' eyes were on her with sadness in them and the teens were side-glancing her. Everyone knew in that group both Vikings and dragons – except Snotlout – that Astrid will try to help Hiccup. But with no one on her side, she let it be. So she looked up to witness the battle happened without her, a battle between a queen of all dragons and a boy with his best friend.

All eyes were on them except for the Nadder beside Astrid. Her eyes were still on the girl, eyeing her up and down. Keeping everyone away from the battle wasn't the only thing she promised to comply. Taking care of the girl that held the person he truly loves was probably the greatest promise she ever made. He asked her to promise him to take care of her once the war is over and if… _if_ he doesn't come out alive. She then averted her eyes to the battle.

For being such blind, he seemed to be having no problem up in the sky. He and the Night Fury were synchronized their movement, very flawless, as if their minds were one. She caught a glimpse the determination and seriousness in their faces. They looked almost the same but Hiccup's was a little bit softer. His eyes showed calmness and patience, which can be only one thing.

Hiccup was prepared for this. He was prepared to face the Queen, he was prepared to end the war between Vikings and dragons, and he was _fully_ prepared to take down the Queen.

…along with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	20. Final Battle

**Final battle… This is where the war between those Vikings and dragons will end. History will be written with** _**his** _ **name on it for being the one who will end the war. Let's end this…**

"I'm sorry, Astrid," that was what Toothless heard before they suddenly spun and flew upside down. He heard a yell and saw Astrid dropped off from the saddle and a Deadly Nadder caught her. Suddenly, he jerked and flew up higher and faster. He looked back at Astrid, feeling little bit worried.

"Don't worry bud, she'll be okay with the Nadder," his human boy said to him as he placed his hand on his scaly head. He rumbled in respond against the rushing wind as they flew up higher. His human boy then placed his hand back onto the rigs and took a deep breath. "Let's see if she could use the wings of her," his tone changed to serious. And with that, with a sudden click on the stirrups, they dive bomb toward the Queen, creating the famous yet warning shriek made only by Night Fury. He blew his plasma blast, hit the queen square in the side and they flew past by her.

"Do you thing that did it?" his human boy suddenly asked. They then heard huge sound of flapping wings behind them. Toothless looked back and saw the Queen was hot on their tail with her monstrous wings. "Well, she could fly," and with a click on the stirrup, they flew faster.

Toothless looked back at his human boy. His best friend was blind; he couldn't see where he was going. He knew that his boy needed that Astrid girl because she was his eyes. But whenever they were high up in the sky, he somehow knew everything where to go. Since he controlled his tailfin, he managed to avoid all of the sea stacks. It was like he was belonged there, high up in the sky, on the back of the dragon.

And that girl, Astrid, she was changed. He could feel it. This Astrid was changing to _the_ Astrid his human boy talked about, the girl he searching for ten years to bring her out, the girl who he loves. But Toothless felt something was in the way that prevented _the_ Astrid from coming out, and he doesn't know why but he knew that the person knew about it was now crouching down on the saddle on his back.

He then heard cheers from the island by both Vikings and dragons but quickly replaced by the roar of the Queen behind them and the rumble of the sea stacks. The Queen was still hot on their tail and smashed through the sea stacks instead of maneuver around them and still at constant speed.

"Storm in the sky, bud?" his boy asked. Toothless looked up in the sky and saw black clouds drawing in. He then gave out a roar in agreement. "Okay Toothless, time to disappeared," with a click from the stirrups, they shot up to the clouds.

This astonished Toothless. For being blind, his boy managed to form a plan. With his black dark scales, he could use the black clouds as cover from the Queen and bombard her from every direction. He then heard an intake of breath behind them.

"Watch out!" his boy warned as he clicked the stirrups, barely missed the fire shot passed them. Once they were high enough in the clouds, his human boy suddenly clicked the stirrups and they turned a hard left. He heard a loud snap of jaws but suddenly replaced by roars of confusion.

They flew silently in the clouds around the hovering Queen who frantically looked around for them. When the stirrups were clicked, Toothless knew it was time for dive bombs.

"Aim for the wings, bud," and that was what he did. The first dive bomb was a success and escaping was not a problem, and so was the next one, and the one after that. After some dive bombs, the Queen had enough. She became berserk as she blew jets of flames all over the place in every direction. They managed to escape the flames but they didn't notice that the prosthetic tailfin was burning.

"Okay bud, it's time, it's time," they flew into the Queens sight, mocking her in every language they learnt and it infuriated the Queen. She snapped her jaw at them but missed as they flew vertically straight down to the ground. Toothless tugged in his wings to gain speed with the Queen behind them. She took the bait.

"Hold, Toothless," his boy said to him as he closed his eyes. They heard the Queen take in her breath but it was not the time.

' _Hold'_ she was still taken in her breath.

' _Hold'_ Toothless swore he could hear his human boy's thoughts during the time.

' _Hold'_ until the moment where the Queen stopped inhaling, meaning maximum amount of explosive gas was now filled in her.

"NOW!" Toothless turned and before the Queen could breath out, Toothless shot out a plasma blast in her mouth, igniting her on the inside. Her six small eyes were all wide opened when she saw the ground was approaching fast. She opened wide her wings to slow down but the damages they done to her tore the wings.

Taking that as a sign, Toothless spun back around and spread opened his wings and shot passed the Queen as the Queen roared. She plummeted to the ground, creating massive explosion – much bigger explosion than the one Astrid caused back at the village, of course – that knocked some Vikings of their feet. Toothless along with his human boy, dodged the spines on the Queens back and successfully avoided them, until for the very last minute.

The last obstacle was the Queen's tail. They could've avoided it, if the prosthetic tailfin was not completely burnt and took off. His human boy clicked the stirrups over and over again as nothing was changing in directions or anything. Toothless was trying to avoid the upcoming tail but without his tailfin, it was no use.

"What's going on? Toothless, what's going – Oof!" Toothless felt the weight on his back lessened when they hit the tail. He looked back and saw his human boy, unconscious, fell towards the fire. Eyes widened, he roared.

::HICCUP!:: with all strength and muscles he had left, he flew down straight towards his boy, hoping he would reach in time. He was only an arm away from saving his best friend and the only thing he could use to grab was his mouth. When he caught his best friend with his jaw, he immediately pulled him to cover him in his wings from the fire.

His human boy was safe, unconscious but safe. Toothless doesn't care about himself; he only cared for the one in his wings, secured. He tightened the wings around him when they were surrounded by the flames keeping his human boy safe. He tugged in his head in his wings and rubbed his head with his human boy's.

::You'll be fine, Hiccup. You'll be fine:: he crooned softly and ignored the scent of blood that came to his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	21. Heartbeat

**The war's over, the Queen is now dead, the dragons are now free. But Hiccup and Toothless are nowhere to be seen. This could be the cost of the war…**

Ash…

That was what the first thing that filled the whole places.

Dead…

That was what the first thing they felt of the whole places.

The three-hundred-war between Vikings and dragons was ended that day, and the person who stopped the war, was nowhere to be seen. Two persons was there, searching for a green-eyed, auburn hair, sarcastic funny lanky boy, along with his companion that not-so-deadly and named way off from what it supposed to be.

"Hiccup!" yelled a big burly Viking that happened to be the father of the hero. It had been nearly an hour after the explosion as Hiccup was still nowhere to be seen. The whole time, Stoick was still searching for Hiccup and he wasn't alone for the search.

"Hiccup!?" shouted a teen girl that happened to the Hiccup's overprotective, overreacting eyes. Astrid was immediately with Stoick for the search after the explosion died. Similar like Stoick, she was at the edge of tears.

…but not _the_ Astrid inside her. She broke down when Hiccup hadn't been found yet.

"Hiccup!" while on the search, something caught Astrid's attention at the corner of her eyes, something black. She squirted her eyes trying to get a better view of it. The light from the sun went passed through the thick ashes and shone toward the black scaly figure. Instantly, she knew who it was. "Chief!" she called Stoick and he turned around and saw the black figure at the distance.

"Hiccup," he whispered before he, along with Astrid, ran towards it. They knew who that black figure was. It was the first person that ever being with Hiccup's side when he was at his breaking point, and the funny thing about it was that person was not even a person, but a dragon Hiccup named Toothless.

Upon arriving, they were expecting to see Hiccup stood there with a grin on his face and said, 'Look what I have done! If I could see them anyway…' but he was nowhere near. Toothless was lying on his side breathing slowly, meaning that he was still very much alive. The saddle on his back was burnt and empty and the metal on his tail was twisted and sticking out in all directions.

Astrid stared at Toothless in horror. She watched the scene unfold earlier, and she witnessed Hiccup hit the tail of the Queen and fell off Toothless. She couldn't do anything other than watched Hiccup fell down as the fingers of the flame licked him. Thor, did she lost her voice when she screamed his name.

She suddenly then heard a loud thump beside her. She looked towards where it came from and saw her chief was kneeling and facing the ground beneath him, muttering it was his entire fault. Then she heard something shifting, coming from Toothless. Toothless looked at her for a moment before he locked his eyes with Stoick.

At that time, ashes began to clear revealing the approaching Vikings behind them with a sad look on their face, knowing what had happened to the boy. Behind the Vikings were the dragons, looking terribly shocked and horror at the same time. Their savior was nowhere to be seen. They were still for a moment before Stoick whispered to Toothless.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," Toothless' eyes widened a little and he looked a little bit hesitate. He closed his eyes and slowly opened his wings, revealing unconscious Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Stoick rushed to get Hiccup. He gathered his son in his arms and looked at his face, checking whether he was alive or not. He threw away his helmet and put his ear to his chest.

He was still for a moment as he held Hiccup in his arm and pressed his ear to his chest. Minutes later, his body trembled as he lowered Hiccup's body from his ear. He looked at Hiccup's face for the final time before giving Astrid sad expression. Knowing that look, her eyes began to sting as she shook her head.

"No," she whispered. She forcefully took Hiccup from Stoick's arms and pressed her ear on his chest. She clutched tighter as she pressed her ear harder on his chest, just wanted to hear a sound of life coming from Hiccup. Still, she couldn't hear anything.

"Astrid-"

"No!" she snapped at Stoick, making him silence. Astrid pressed her hear harder on his chest, trying to hear a heartbeat.

' _Just one. Just one is enough'_ still she could hear anything.

"Please," her voice began to crack as she screwed her eyes shut. " _Please_ , Hiccup," she tried her best to hold back tears.

' _Just one heartbeat is enough… just…'_ then it hit her. _'Oh right, no one could hear nor feel his heart,'_ she totally forgot about the specialty of his heart. Nobody was worthy enough to hear or feel his heart, not even his father.

But that doesn't mean his heart stopped beating. His heart was still beating, but no one heard it. It _must_ beating. It just they don't know _how_ to hear his heartbeat.

"Hiccup?" she whispered as her eyes began to get watering. She received no respond, but she was not going to give up. "Hiccup, please wake up," Astrid could feel _the_ Astrid inside her pounding the last wall. Telling the truth, the current Astrid was trying to break herself free but she doesn't know how to break the last wall. When she let go one lone tear, the wall began to crack.

"Hiccy?" she whispered the name she used when she first met him when he introduced himself. Another tear ran down her cheek and the wall cracked further. "Hiccy, please, don't leave me," she couldn't hold back her tears and so soaking his tunic with tears. "Hiccy, please, you promise to be here with me," her voice cracked as the wall began to break. "Hiccy, I'm scared," she sobbed. "Hiccy _please_ wake up… just wake up… I need you, _she_ need you… Hiccy, _please_ , I…"

Dare she say it? Yes.

Because Astrid Hofferson was now free. She broke down the last wall and now she was free. This was the Astrid that Hiccup had been searching for, this was the Astrid Hiccup first met, and this was the Astrid Hiccup truly loved.

Hiccup had been searching for her for ten years. Oh, how angry she was at herself for creating that monster who claimed to be Astrid Hofferson. She doesn't know that it led her to being locked away behind thousands of walls. But when she thought about it, all fingers were pointed at her herself. She created that monster and she was regretting it.

But despite being locked away behind thousands of walls and stripped naked, her feeling toward Hiccup grew. She already had these sensational feelings when she first met him and for the past ten years, they grew bigger and stronger. But she felt Hiccup grew distance as she held him close in her arms. She needed him but he slowly drifted away as she can't hear his heartbeat.

Astrid took the chance to savor the moment. She clung to him – one thing she desperately wanted to do – and breathe in his forest scent. It only brought more tears as she sobbed further. It was like remembering every moment with that person before that person left forever and never come back. So, she took this opportunity.

"I love you…"

_Lub-Dub_

Her eyes snapped opened wide.

_Lub-Dub_

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_Lub-Dub_

There it was again. Her breath caught her throat as a smile formed on her face.

_Lub-Dub_

She let out tears of joy as she looked back at the burly person beside her. She knew who he was because for the past ten years he was barely changes except that he had a bigger beard now. Her knowing look gave him the answer.

"He's alive!" Stoick yelled and both Vikings and dragons cheered in joy. Astrid was not paying any attention to them. She put her ear back on his chest.

_Lub-Dub_

She sighed. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing and comfortable. It was faint but there.

_Lub-Dub_

She held his body closer to her. The warmth and comfort radiated from him still hadn't left. Odin, did she miss them.

_Lub-Dub_

"Well, you know, most of him," she heard someone said. She looked up and saw a mustache Viking with two missing limbs. She knew that person was Gobber, judging by the missing limbs but it looked like he had a stone replaced his tooth. Astrid and Stoick looked at him with confusion before they saw at what he was looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	22. Not The Only One

**His bloodcurdling screams send shivers through my spine, the hair on the back of my neck raises, and send ripples of waves through my whole body. The roars of the dragons were outcompeted by his bloodcurdling screams. Luckily, it passed and now they head back home, hopefully that the young lad will make it in time.**

Toothless curled protectively around them, and his eyes were glued to the two being underneath his wings. His human boy was now peacefully quiet in his love's arms. His human boy's love, Astrid, was asleep and still clung to his human boy and even cuddled to him, unwilling to let go for even half a second. And she was still clung to him since he was found. Toothless gazed at Astrid and realized something.

This wasn't the Astrid before. This was _the_ Astrid. The Astrid his human boy searched for a decade, the Astrid that changed his human boy, and the Astrid his human boy loved dearly. _The_ Astrid was now back and cuddled close to him. His human boy was now reunited with his love after ten years of searching.

But…

His human boy was now unconscious, unaware that his love was now cuddled close to him, unaware that his love cried over him, unaware that his love comforted him when those Vikings cut off his leg as he screamed out his agonizing pain.

Toothless visibly shivered. He still remembered the bloodcurdling screams his human boy emitted when they cut off his leg. When that mustache Viking lifted up his axe-hand, his human boy began to gain consciousness as he groaned but shifted to bloodcurdling scream that sent shivers to every dragon within five miles radius.

His human boy's love begged the mustache Viking to stop with every tears she shed as she clung to him tighter but since they already performed the surgery, there was no turning back. Every time as the axe swung down, every Viking cringed and the dragons around them roared sorrowfully. But comparing their multiple roars and his human boy's lone scream, they were nothing against him.

Toothless can't do anything but witnessed his human boy shed his tears through every wave of pain he felt but he did not shed alone. As his love clung to him, she sobbed through his ear, telling him that it will be okay and that she loved him. She was still crying even after the surgery was finished and eventually cried into sleep, clinging to Hiccup the whole time.

Toothless lifted his head away from his wings and looked around. He was currently on the back of a large Timberjack who willingly and faithfully carried them to Berk. Surrounding them was four other dragons flew protectively around them, glancing at them once in a while for reassurance. There were no Vikings riding them; they were the wild dragons.

Toothless looked at the back. Further behind were the Vikings riding the dragons, most of them. The remaining Vikings were sailing on boats since they were still wary of dragons. It took quite some times for the Vikings mounted up the dragons. Toothless realized that the Timberjack they were riding on was leading the whole pack.

Toothless laid his head back inside his wings and gazed at his human boy, clung by his love. When the Viking leader, which happened to be his human boy's father, along with his love found him, Toothless was confused on why they looked so broken at first, as if his human boy was dead. That was not until his love said those three words when her tears turned into tears of happiness. Toothless knew his human boy was alive the whole time, because…

_Lub-dub_

…Astrid was not the only one to hear or feel his heart.

_Lub-dub_

Toothless sighed and he curled tighter around them.

_Lub-dub_

His human boy's heartbeat was so soothing and comforting.

_Lub-dub_

Toothless remembered when the first time he met his best friend. He released him from the trap, instead of killing him like all the other Vikings do. He still remembered when he pinned the boy down.

_Lub-dub_

His paw was on his chest at that time and they were extremely close. Toothless was shocked on the inside when he felt nothing on his paw and heard nothing except for the breathing.

_Lub-dub_

At that time, he hadn't feel or hear boy's heartbeat and from that point on, he knew that the boy was special. That was one of the two reasons why he released the boy that turned into his best friend.

_Lub-dub_

Toothless sighed. He guessed that was why the Vikings were broken when they found his human boy; they didn't feel or hear his heartbeat. He was the only one who could hear it. But now, he wasn't the only one.

_Lub-dub_

Astrid shifted in her sleep, pulling his human boy against her as she laid her head on his shoulder. Her left arm was around his neck while her right arm was around his waist. She shifted again, pulling him tighter, now burying her face in his neck and placed her right hand over his heart. She sighed delightfully and went back to sleep.

_Lub-dub_

Toothless knew that his human boy's love could also hear his heart. Toothless also knew that his human boy will be very happy that his love returned.

_Lub-dub_

Toothless' eyelids began felt heavy. Soothed by his human boy's heartbeat, Toothless fell asleep.

_Lub-dub_

…With his heart still beating.

_Lub-dub_

After quite a while they arrived at Berk, hovering above the village. At first, the villagers thought it was a dragon raid until they saw their chief riding a dragon. Stoick controlled the situation, calming everyone down and boomed the village when they were not listening. Once the coast was cleared, the Timberjack slowly and safely land along with the others.

Once the Vikings dismounted the dragons, the dragons immediately surround the Timberjack in a protective manner. They glared at every Vikings in their sights and growled when they lifted their weapons. The Vikings dropped their weapons when Stoick roared at them, instead of the dragons.

Stoick was watching in awed as the dragons protectively surround the Timberjack that carried his son. They treated him like a royal family but then again, he freed them from the tyrant of the queen. Thinking about the injury of Hiccup, he carefully approached the huddle.

"Um… E-excuse me, dragons," Stoick stuttered in a polite manner – a manner he rarely use – and the dragons locked their eyes on him. Stoick never stutter but then again he was facing a group of dragons that could strike him at any moment. "Hiccup's wound needs to be treated. If you mind carry him to our healer. He'll get the job done," the dragons murmured at each other for a while before they nodded. Stoick released a breath he never knew he held. "This way"

The huddle of dragons followed Stoick close behind as they headed to the healer's hut. It wasn't long before when two persons came running towards Stoick, oblivious to the dragons behind him.

"Chief!"  
"Stoick!"

"Hoffersons, how can I help you?" Stoick spoke to Vincent and Linda.

"Have you seen Astrid?" worried Linda.

"She's been gone since you left," added Vincent.

"Well, as you can see…" Stoick turned slowly and the Hoffersons was stared with eyes widened, now realized that there were dragons behind him the whole time. They stared at Stoick, thinking of the worst.

"She's not…" Linda trailed off.

"No, she's not. She's perfectly safe," Stoick then spoke to the dragons after he replied to Linda. He told the dragons that the two were Astrid's parents. The dragons looked back and forth between Stoick and the Hoffersons who held each other. The dragons then stepped aside, leaving a path towards the Timberjack in the middle of the huddle.

The Hoffersons was scared – even though they said Hoffersons was fearless – when they followed Stoick towards the Timberjack as the dragons eyed them. They were surrounded by dragons, feeling rather small and weak but they were wondering why their chief was calmed and relaxed. When they arrived at the Timberjack, they saw a black bundle on its back. They were hesitated when Stoick climbed onto the dragon's back but they followed anyway.

Toothless was sleeping when suddenly he heard cautious footsteps approaching him. Opening one eye, he saw his human boy's father along with two other Vikings. He lifted his head when Stoick was in front of him as Toothless looked at him with sleepy eyes. His human boy along with his love was covered by his wings, away from their sight.

"Dragon," Toothless softly huffed in respond. "These two fellows here are the parents of the girl," Stoick gestured at the Hoffersons who nervously shifted at their spot, feeling uncomfortable. "Would you mind showing them that she is safe?" Toothless looked back between Stoick and the Hoffersons, making decision at the moment. Slowly, he opened up one of his wing, showing enough of his human boy and his love.

"Astrid!"  
"Astrid!" the Hofferson yelled and they were about to rush to grab her if Stoick didn't stop them. The Hoffersons stared at him in confusion but realized when Stoick looked around. Every dragon was glaring at them and their facial feature were saying 'make a move of separating them, you'll regret it'

The Hoffersons stared at Stoick in confusion – but a different reason than before – but he just shrugged his shoulders. They looked back at Astrid, safely tugged underneath the wing of the dragon. They looked closer and saw Hiccup was there cuddled by her.

"Is that Hiccup?" asked Vincent, oblivious to his injury but not to Linda.

"What happened to his leg!?" she gasped, eyes widened. Vincent hugged his wife closer when he noticed and gulped at the sight. Before Stoick could reply, the dragons around them suddenly gave out soft roars, reminding Stoick and startled the Hoffersons.

"Sorry. Anyway, long story; I'll tell you next time. I need to escort our... guests here to the healer's hut," Toothless then gave out a roaring yawn. "Go back to sleep there, dragon. You'll need some rest," Toothless closed his wing and laid his head inside it and went to slumber. "All right, let's move on, shall we?" they jumped off of the Timberjack and headed straight to the healer's hut, leaving awed Hoffersons behind. They were quiet for a moment before Linda broke the silence.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking about potato sandwich then yes, but I'm not sure. Is it me or did we just witness our daughter _cuddle_ with Hiccup?" Vincent asked as his mind flashed back at the scenery in the wing of the black dragon.

"Could it be that he finally brought her back?"

"Ten years and he finally brought her back," silence consumed them both for a moment before Linda brought up an unexpected question that was not supposed to be question by this kind of parent.

"Do you think they will do _it_?" Vincent stared at his wife with eyes widened in shock of the unexpected question. He could not believe his wife asked that question of their daughter.

Although…

"Maybe…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	23. Afraid

**It has been a week after the battle and the young lad was still unconscious. He finally succeeded his goal: coexistent between dragons and Vikings. He made a history. I am quite afraid that he might not wake up, but I must have faith that he will.**

She was Astrid Hofferson, and she was not afraid.

She finally gathered enough courage for the past week and she was going to confront them of what they had done to him. She called Stoick, Gobber and her so called 'friends' to meet her at his room. Stoick said that he'll be there in the afternoon because he had some chief stuff to do and Gobber said he'll be there in the afternoon to because he had some stories to tell that morning. Her friends were currently at the living room, staring at the fire of the hearth, waiting for Stoick and Gobber.

The more she waited the stronger the anger bubbling in her chest.

The door opened and revealed the chief along with his partner. Once everyone was gathered, Astrid motioned them to go upstairs. They were confused but complied. Upon arrived at his room, their sights were greeted by Toothless was curled around the bed where he laid unconscious. They only sound emitted from the room was his breathing that mixed with the breathing of his best friend.

Toothless doesn't even bother to look up when they entered the room. His attention was fully on his human boy lying in bed, motionless since he was laid there. He only looked up when Astrid entered the room and he noticed that she was holding back a lot of anger. He knew it was not on him or his human boy. It was on to the people surrounding him, and to _her_ _herself._

"Did you know what we have done?" she asked, grabbing their attentions as she was facing the bed. "Did you all understand what we had done to him?" she asked with a much firm tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Stoick. Astrid turned and braved enough to glare at him.

"What do I mean? _What do I mean?_ " she asked in ridicule. "We've corrupted him, god damn it!" she yelled, surprising everyone. "He's broken! All because of you, me, and _everyone_ in this stupid village!" everyone took a step back as Toothless curled tighter.

"We've done nothing to him since the past fifteen days," muttered Snotlout.

"And what had you done to him since the past _fifteen years_!?" she snapped, making Snotlout flinched. "You're his cousin yet you're his number one bully! What kind of stupid idiotic cousin are you!? You're supposed to protect him, not bully him!" Snotlout went speechless. Astrid went to her next target.

"You!" she pointed at the twin, making them shrink. "It isn't surprise me that the two most stupid people in town ganged up with the idiot to pick on him! But don't you have a heart!? Doesn't idiot alone satisfy enough!?" the twin bowed in shame and they were not brave enough to say that they don't have a heart, whatever that means. Well, onto the next target.

"And you," she said toward the fidgeting sweating fat boy. "I know why you didn't want to talk to him," she said terrifyingly calm. "It's because you don't want to treat like an outcast like he do and don't want to get bully by idiot and the twins, right?" she asked. "Of course not!" she yelled before Fishlegs could answer. She then moved to the next person.

"Gobber the Belch, the suppose-to-be second father to him," Astrid spat. "Yet most of the time you use him to make your job easier even though he got more injuries than before. Being in the forge for Thor knows how long, you suppose to take care of him! Not use him! Odin, I don't have any more words for you!" Now, she moved to the main target of the group.

Stoick the Vast, the father to him that does not show up when the time he needed the most. Oh, Astrid got a lot of words to talk to him and she had already prepared from the start. Out of them all, her anger was more toward him.

"Stoick the Vast, what are you to him?" she said calmly with a smile on her face that petrified the Hel out of everyone but Stoick held his ground.

"A father," he answered.

"A father Thor thunderous ass," she insulted making Stoick scowled but she doesn't even budge. "Where were you when the time he needed you the most? Oh yeah, you got your chief duties to do instead of taking care of him," she doesn't give time for him to answer. "What did you do when he was injured? That's right, _nothing_ ," she sneered. "Did you ever listen to him? _No_ ," she continued. "Are those what a father suppose to do to his son?"

Stoick clenched his fist very tightly. She insulted him. Astrid insulted him that may cause banishment but he can't, because truth was on her side. Everything she told him was all the truth; none of them were lies.

"No, but I will be a proper father to him"

"Oh? You'll be a 'proper' father to him at the last minute, eh? You'll be a 'proper' to him after he slays the dragon queen, eh? It took you fifteen years to be a 'proper' father to him? That's very stupid of you, _Stoick_ ," she spat.

Stoick don't know what to feel. He felt angry because of Astrid insulted him. He felt ashamed for not being there when his son needed him. He felt regret for not taking the step sooner and now the hope was thinner than hair. His emotions were jumbled up.

Groan was heard from the bed followed by shallow raspy breaths were taken. Toothless jumped to his feet as Astrid rushed to the bed. Everyone else was tensed up when they heard that from the bed. They did not dare to move any muscle, afraid that they might make a mistake since they were in a room with the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself and Berk's strongest teenager. Not to mention, the whole Haddock household was surrounded by worried dragons.

"Hiccup? Hiccup, wake up, please," Astrid gently slapped his face in order to wake him up. Toothless too constantly nudge him with his snout as his eyes were filled with hope that his human boy might wake up. But after so many tries, he went back into unconsciousness. Astrid sighed as she hung her head.

"Out," they heard Astrid muttered. "All of you, out," she commanded everyone before she softly added. "Come back and visited next time," and so they obeyed. They only one who left in the room were Toothless, Astrid and Stoick.

"I'm-"

"Don't say sorry to me. Say that to him," Astrid cut him off. Stoick pursed his lips before he left the room in defeat. They were the only one left in the room. Astrid looked at the person in the bed. There was only one person left to scold: herself.

She hated herself for not being there when he need someone. She hated herself when she hurt him or pushed him away when he just wanted to be friend. She hated herself when she left him. All of these started from one thing: She hated herself when she tried to change the next day when they first met.

It was the greatest mistake she ever made in her life. If she didn't try to change, then she wouldn't create that monster, she would be with him all time by his side and help him along the way.

Now look at him. Broken and corrupted because of how the village treated him along with her. Arms filled with scars with bad histories, each and every one of them. He survived his life full of Hel of what the village thrown to him. He lost his left leg when he fought the dragon queen because his father won't listen to him. Worst of them all, she herself made him lost his ability to see.

Astrid then felt something on her cheeks. She knew what they were and didn't bother to wipe them away as she curled under the blanket beside him and her sob muffled by his arm. She knew at this state, there was a very thin line between life and death for him. She might not be able to apologize to him and make up for all the scars he had on his arms.

She was Astrid Hofferson, and she was afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	24. Notes

**I don't know if I should do this but... I don't know. I just don't know. I need to lift up the mood at the end of this.I'm sure she won't mind.**

She had never been to his room before until now. Actually, it was until when he – what they called – slay the dragon queen. It wasn't that messy; just lots of papers and parchments scattered all around the place, she just noticed after nearly one month.

One month. One month, and he was still unconscious as he lay down in his bed. His eyes were still closed and never respond to anything but only one thing. Astrid knew that he was meant to be with Toothless as he always responded with a very weak pat on Toothless' head when he nudged him.

It made her jealous that he only responded to Toothless and not her but thinking again, Toothless had been there for him when he broke down. Toothless was there to comfort him and he was the only one that made him happy on those days.

In that one whole month, she had been by his side, hoping that he will eventually wake up and joked that he broke the world record for longest sleep. That one whole month she had took care of him, fed him, cleaned him and she had never left the house. Not even for a second.

Back to about his room, as she said, it was scattered with papers and parchments. Beside his private room at the forge which was filled with models and calculations and somehow a fancy paperweight, his bedroom however was filled with drawings, amazing sketches and portraits. There was a bookshelf at the far corner of the room and it was filled with journals.

She took the oldest journal and the first page on the journal a sketch of a festival in Berk. It wasn't that great but it wasn't that bad. She looked at the date below of the drawing and it was ten years ago when he drew this. It was Snoggletog once she saw the date. She was quite amazed that he could draw at such young age.

Despite the sketch was filled with happy faces, it radiated loneliness. It was the view of a person who watched everything happened before him at the sideline and never been a part of the crowd, because that was what he was that time. She looked at the next page and read what he wrote down. His writing was horrendous but it was readable.

_Snoggletog…_

_The only time where Vikings celebrate a holiday and getting their stubbornness mind off of killing dragons. It also the only time we spend our time with our friends and family._

_But can I spend my time with my family, where I saw fear in my papa's eyes and momma's nowhere to be found?_

_Do I even have any friends? Everyone's avoiding me for some reasons._

_And where is she? I was planning on giving her a present but she was gone…_

Astrid stopped reading and quickly flipped through all the pages as she some glimpses of his drawings and small notes.

… _loneliness…_

… _nobody…_

… _alone…_

… _no love…_

Astrid quickly closed the book after she saw the date on the last page of the journal. It was only a few months after Snoggletog, and lots of this happened to him. None of them were joy or happiness. She put back the journal where she found it.

She looked back at the journals that were carefully placed on the bookshelf. His whole life was written down by himself for the past ten years and all of them were in his journals. She gathered her courage to take another random journal from the bookshelf.

The journal she took however had no drawings in it but Astrid instantly closed the journal after she read a small part of his writing. She fought back her tears after as she slowly, with her trembling hand, to place back the journal.

She read just a small part and she could already imagine what he had suffered. Just that small part already sent her at the edge of tears. No wonder 'hiccups' never live long lives. If she was in their position, she would the same thing as them. She couldn't help it as she shed a lone tear.

She was nearly broke down just by one small thing that happened to him while he lived through them his whole life. Hel, he even lived through even worse than that and managed to survive.

Astrid heard a croon behind her. She saw Toothless stared at her with concern eyes. He was still laid near the bed as he lifted his head towards her.

"I'm fine, Toothless. It was nothing," she reassured him and he placed his head back onto the bed. She brought her attention to the last journal on far other end of the bookshelf. It was his recent journal and was still on going but with him being blind, he could no longer use them.

That hit her like a stampede. He was now blind and that meant he can no longer write or draw in his journal. But she doubt that since she witnessed him drew a saddle blindly days ago before he went into a coma. She took a deep breath and gathered every amount of courage she had just to take that journal. She slowly opened the journal to see the first page. Fear didn't strike her of what she saw.

The first page was a great drawing of his best friend Toothless, sitting on his hinge legs with his gummy smile on his face. It was beautifully drawn and every single detail was there. Below the drawing was a date. It was weeks ago, just few days after the last dragon raid. At the far corner of the page said:

_My Best Friend_

The next page was also a drawing of Toothless, chasing a butterfly. It made her lightly laughed. The whole journal was filled a lot of drawings of Toothless. One some pages were some wiggling lines going there and here. Her guess was Toothless' attempt on drawing something on the journal.

Out of all journals this journal was filled with joy and happiness, all because of one dragon that became his best friend. It brought a smile to her face as she put back the journal back onto the bookshelf.

During the process, she saw something wedged between two journals. It was a small parchment. She thought it was something secret about him which boosted her eager on reading it. She opened the parchment and read what it said.

_If you reading this then that means you're violating his privacy, Young Lass_

_:)_

Now she felt confused and surprised at the same time. She thought he wrote this down in case if someone was violating his privacy, which what she was doing right now. But the handwriting was very different from his and at the end of the sentence said 'Young Lass'. So now she knew that he didn't write this down but some else was.

She then noticed another small parchment wedged between another journals. She took it and read it.

_I know you're confused BUT…_

"But what?" she asked practically no one as she flipped the parchment. She read on what the other side of the parchment written down which caused her to clap her face.

_Butter toast_

_XD_

Astrid groaned after she read that. There was only one person who said that and she knew who that person was. She chuckled.

"Ralph," she muttered. She found another parchment somewhere between the journals.

_Finally figured out, eh?_

"Yeah," another journal she found somewhere.

_Have some faith in Young Lad that he will wake up, okay Young Lass?_

"Sure," she began to search the whole bedroom for another parchment from him. She found them one by one all over the room. Astrid was quite confused on how Ralph managed to put all of these parchments unnoticed.

_Kiss him passionately for me once he woke up!_

That made her blushed. She once kissed him, but only on the cheek when the first time she met him ten years ago.

_Fully on the lips!_

Said another parchment from Ralph. She blushed even more but now she was thinking about his lips. She wondered how soft they were. She imagined of tasting his lips onto her. Luckily enough, she missed out one parchment from Ralph that said:

_Here it comes_

She read another one.

_Kissing is not enough_

_Make out with him, I dare you!_

Astrid took some deep breath to control her blush.

_Shove your tongue in his throat_

She began to imagine of the event.

_Take off his clothes and taste his muscles_

She imagined of how sexy he will be when she got him heat up.

_Just imagine…_

_That sexy neck that awaits your mouth to suck on_

Her breath quicken just by the thought.

_Them collarbones…_

She had never taste him before and she determined to do it once he woke up.

_Wipe that drool off of your face_

That snapped her fully back into reality once she read that. She huffed in frustration because Ralph ruined the mood but she was amused of how accurate he was on predicting. She did wipe off the drool.

"Why are you doing this, Ralph?" she asked to no one. The next parchment answered her question.

_I'm bored_

Astrid laughed. She knew that Ralph did these to lift the mood up and he did quite a good job. Though, the mood he was given to her was quite arousing.

_Stop thinking of that dirty stuff_

The whole time when Astrid read the small parchments, Toothless watched in amusement. He was wondering on why she was suddenly chuckled and laughing and talking for no reason. It amused him even further when she was drooling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	25. Memory

**…Two months… Two months he was out and nearly everyone already losing hope of him to wake up. I will not, and so will the lass and his best friend.**

She found herself in the middle of the woods. It was the first time she was ever there alone but she never got lost since she knew the way back home and she always used the same route. Whenever she was in the woods, she always enjoyed the beauty of it. On this particular day, however, she found something on her usual path.

On the ground, where it grew in the middle of the route, was a bunch of flowers. They were daffodils. She rushed towards it and knelt down for closer inspections. It was her favorite flower and they looked beautiful. Little Astrid won't admit, but she like flowers. She would kick someone who says that she like flowers.

But, unknown to her, a pair of slit eyes were locked on her form, stalking her in the bush. Its fangs were shown as it slowly and silently approached the small girl with his four furry paws. Despite its eyes were on the girl, it cautiously avoid any twigs that might gave away its position. In a split second, it dashed towards the girl.

Little Astrid heard ruffling behind her so she turned around and froze at what she saw. She felt time slowed down as the creature approached. She couldn't move her body, she couldn't even breath. She just stared at the creature with his teeth shown. The wolf was half way between her and its hiding spot when something happened.

"LOOK OUT!" and the wolf disappeared from her sight. It got thrown to the side and tackled down to the ground, by someone. Time was still slow as she witness a boy fought with the wolf that twice his size. The boy struggled underneath the wolf and let out a quick yelp. With a strong kick, he kicked the wolf off of him and landed few good feet away from him.

Both of them stood up and the boy rushed towards the girl and stood protectively between her and the wolf. He crouched in a battle stance with his hands clawed. The wolf locked his slit eyes with the boy's.

What the wolf saw in the boy's emerald green, forest eyes was rage. It made it took a step back but it roared towards him. But when the boy roared back, his eyes were ignited with furious green flame filled with rage of fury, making the wolf shrunk and ran away.

The boy took some deep breath and stood straight. His gaze softened upon landed on the frightened girl behind him. He rushed and knelt in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked but the girl was too shock to reply. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her gently. "Hey, are you okay?" but no reply as she stared at the direction where the wolf ran off. "Hey, look at me. Look at me," he gently said as he softly grabbed her head locked his eyes with her. "Are you unharmed?"

"The… wolfie… kill… death…" was all she said with her trembling voice. Soon, tears of fear ran down her face as she sobbed. The boy doesn't know what to do other that doing what he thought it might help. He hugged her close.

"It's alright, you're safe. No wolfie is going to harm you," he rubbed her back as she cried on his shoulder. It did help since her sobbing decreased. Slowly, she pulled away from him. Tears were already dried. "You okay now?"

"Yes," she sniffed and looked down on the ground. The scenery was still fresh in her mind.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Astrid," she managed to choke out her name. "What's your name?" the boy mentally sighed in relief. She asked about his name and it was a good progress of her forgetting the event.

"Hiccup," he answered. Astrid cocked her head to the side.

"Hiccy?"

"It's Hiccup"

"Hiccy," and Hiccup chuckled in amusement.

"Hiccup"

"Hiccy?"

"Hic-"

"Hic-"

"-Cup"

"-Cy," and Hiccup laughed in amusement. Even after some tries she still couldn't properly say his name. This made Astrid frown in confusion. "What's so funny? Oh gods, you're bleeding!" she pointed towards his chin. It was just a small scratch but it'll leave a mark.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said but Astrid wasn't convince. She licked her thumb and wiped in on his scratch. "Ouch," he flinched a little but the bleeding stopped.

"There, all heal up"

"Thank you," he said and awkward silence developed between them.

"Where are you from?" Astrid suddenly asked.

"I'm from Berk"

"Really? I haven't see you around"

"What are you doing here in the middle of the woods?"

"Oh, just strolling around and enjoy the view," reminding back about the view, the previous event returned to her mind. Fear consumed her as her body trembled and tears fell down her cheeks. Hiccup noticed this. He held her hands and gently squeezed them.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry"

"I was about to die," she suddenly started. "I didn't realize about the wolfie was about to kill me and eat me," death plagued her mind. "If it weren't for you, I would be dead," and she cried harder as her shoulder violently shaken. Once again, Hiccup hugged her as he caressed her back in comfort, making her noticed something.

His embrace was so warm and comforting.

Astrid's eyes snapped opened. She blinked several times and realized that it was a dream. No, it was not a dream; it was a memory. A memory of how she first met with Hiccup. She woke up in the middle of it and she knew what happened next. It was a sweet memory.

Astrid began to sit up and realized she slept beside him. Her eyes started to swell up again. It had had been two months and he was still unconscious. She just had a sweet memory of her and him, but in this kind of situation, it was like that was the only time she spent her time with him… before he went his one way trip.

She shook her head to clear her mind away from the thought of him for being not to return. She needed a walk. She had stuck with him for two months now so she needed a walk, but she doesn't want him to be waking up without her by his side. Eventually, she went out the front door.

The first thing that greeted her sight was dragons. Not some excited dragons that needed to be scratch or an attention, no. They were worrisome dragons, lots of them. These dragons were concerned of his health and according to Gobber they had been stayed around the house since he was brought there. Only few went away to do some tasks but came back once they finished.

It surprised Astrid that the dragons were more worried than the Vikings. When she stepped out, the dragons jumped onto their feet, hoping for any good news of him. But when they saw the look on her face, they slumped back onto the ground. Astrid only went where her legs brought her she went around the village.

The village was quieter and more gloom than before. Probably because there was no boy that going to make witty and sarcasms around the village that happened to be one who saved their sorry arse. He also happened to be the one they all mistreated for all of his life. Her mind drifted back to him.

She knew that when he woke up, he would still think that this was still a dream. He still wouldn't believe that he defeated the dragon queen, he still wouldn't believe that the village finally accepted him and he still wouldn't believe that she was in love with him.

That made her stopped in her tracks. She was now determined to convince him that all of these were not a dream and they were all real. She will have to convince him, even if it meant assaulting him.

She turned her heel and headed back to his house. Upon arrived, she noticed that all of the dragons around the house were on their feet as their tail swayed side to side in excitement. She shrugged them off from her mind and decided to make a soup for him as she entered the house. She carefully brought the bowl of soup upstairs to his room once she finished made them downstairs.

She dropped the bowl when she opened the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	26. Convincing In 'Assaulting' Way

**I think I don't feel good about this. I am quite afraid of what she is becoming right now, and it was your fault she becoming like that. What's thi- Oh crap. I don't feel good about this. I think the thing I done before is not a good idea… … … The thing I done before is not a good idea.**

Toothless was jumping up and down in excitement. His tongue lolled from the side of his mouth as he knocked some certain things down. His excitement made the ground shaken and wobbly like an earthquake.

The roars the dragons made outside didn't help at all. Their roars made the whole house shaking and furniture were moving around.

Also the floorboard! They weren't even at all! Gobber once got a faster way down the stairs when he tripped over the uneven floorboard.

And the bowl Astrid was holding was quite hot too

But that was not the reason why she dropped the bowl of half roast living turkey soup.

What caused her to drop the bowl was the person that sat up on the bed. His eyes were wide opened as he stared into oblivion. They were green like always and made you felt for being in the middle of beautiful forest whenever you gazed into them.

His hands were on his lap as his best friend jumped over him and knocked over everything he landed. The smile was still plastered on his face and indicated her that he still thought what everything was.

But seeing him sat up in his bed took her breath away. Her darkest moment had passed and replaced by something blooming. Her heart soared on the back of a Night Fury just by the sight and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hiccup was alive and awake.

"Hi… Hi…" she tried to speak and it was enough to grab his attention. He turned his head to her direction as gave a confusion look as he tilted his head to the side. In the blink of an eye, she sprinted and jumped on him, hugging him. This caused him to yelp in surprise and fell back into his bed. "Hiccup!" she cried in his chest, soaked by her tears.

"A-Astrid?" He pushed her at arms length as he gazed her in confusion. She felt hurt when he pushed her away but shifted when she looked at his confusion look. His hands suddenly roamed her face, slowly and delicately. "Astrid? Astrid!" he suddenly pulled her in a tight embrace.

"Hiccup!" she followed as she cried on his shoulder.

"Where have you been all these years?" she knew what he meant.

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. But I'm finally here"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too," They held in each others arms for a moment before Astrid remembered something. "Hiccup"

"Hmm?"

"What is this?" since they were still in each others arms, Astrid whispered to his ear.

"What?"

"What is this… place?" That made Hiccup froze, lost in though.

"It…"

"Is it real?"

"I…"

"Am I real?"

"No," Hiccup whispered back, eyes streamed with tears as realization struck him, in his case. "This is not real, my blindness is not real, dragons' freedom is not real, my honor is not real, dad's pride on me is not real," he choke the next word, "Toothless not real, and you're not real." He closed his eyes shut. "This is just a dream, nothing is real here," Toothless concern croons can be heard.

"Toothless, leave us be for a moment, please," but Toothless wouldn't move with Astrid's command. "Toothless, please," they held each other's gaze for a moment before Toothless gave Hiccup a lick on the wet cheek and stormed outside.

"This is not real," Hiccup continued whispered. Astrid sat up, successfully released from his arms and straddled his waist.

"Hiccup," she said his name sternly. Or was it seductively? "This is real, Hiccup. Everything is real," she very slowly leaned down as she continued to speak. "Sadly your blindness is real, but the dragons' freedom, your honor is real, your dad's pride on you couldn't even more real," she placed her mouth next to his ear. "Toothless is very _real_ , and more importantly, _I am real_ "

"S-so," Hiccup managed to say, hoping he won't be waking up anytime soon. "Are you telling me, that this is real?" Astrid hummed in confirm. "But," and then the hum transformed into a groan. "If this is real, I am suppose to be alone, stepped one, shove away, treated as a traitor, no friends at all," tears continued streamed down his face. "But in this… dream… I am completely the opposite," it managed to bring a smile on his face but a small sad one.

"In this dreamland," he continued. "I have friends, both Vikings and dragons, I am honored, I am a part of the tribe, not an outcast, peace between Vikings and dragons, I have a best friend and more importantly," he caressed Astrid's face. "I finally found my love," Astrid wasn't really that surprise since he already confessed days ago.

"But," he added, sadness overwhelmed him. "In trade for them, I am blinded. So I couldn't see the beauty of the heaven when I fly high up in the sky, so I couldn't see the peace between Vikings and dragons, so I couldn't see them befriending with each other," his body shaken underneath Astrid. "And I could never see your face again. Your smile, your beautiful eyes, your lips," he shook his head.

"I want to wake up to just to see you again, Astrid, but at the same time I don't to wake up. Because if I do, I'll lose everything, _everything_ "

"But you don't need to wake up, Hiccup," Astrid replied into his ear. "Because you already wake up. Like I said, Hiccup, everything is _real,_ " she whispered into his ear.

Hiccup gasped. He still doesn't believe that everything is real but the way Astrid said it was all real, he was nearly convinced because he still doesn't believe about what he had done since he got blind. He wanted to believe it but his past was still haunting him.

Though, Hiccup didn't gasp because of that.

"Could you please stop that, Astrid, I'm trying to think here," he softly scold her as he tried to push her away. She whimpered as she stopped nibbling his earlobe.

Except she took this sign to start marking on his neck.

"Astrid!" Hiccup gasped as she trailed up kisses up his neck to his jaw. "Astrid, please"

"Everything's real, Hiccup, including _this_ ," she said seductively as she trailed up her lips from his neck to his jaw to her final destination. Before Hiccup could even say a word, Astrid covered his lips with hers.

Hiccup gasped into her mouth, didn't expecting this coming since he couldn't see it coming, literally. Astrid mistook the gasp as a sign of entry, so she eagerly slipped her tongue into his mouth, making herself moaned in pleasure.

Hiccup on the other hand was in terror as he desperately putting up a fight to push her away. But her grip on him was very possessive as she straddled his waist. His yelps were drowned by her moans and loud kisses.

Though, the kisses spoke out the unspoken words.

_This is real, I love you for real_

_This is real, I love you for real_

_This is real, I love you for real_

Astrid pulled away not because she had enough but to take a breather before she continue her endless kisses. This time however, Hiccup kissed back as he wound his arms around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	27. When The Time Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fic supposed to end. Back then, I decided to put ending song because I thought it was cool.
> 
> It was not.

**Well, this is it. I got nothing else to say just… this is it… W-wait a minute! W… was that his kidney!? I've been looking through his kidney this whole time!? What the hell!? Out of all things I've been mistaken, it is his _Kidney_!? I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! ... … … At least he doesn't have diabetes.**

The morning was a blessing for Astrid.

She enjoyed making out with Hiccup and it was fun and delicious **(Ahem, ahem... Did I hear that correctly?)**. When he finally convinced that everything was real, she jumped with joy. Though, she still had fear in her since he still hadn't found out about the missing leg.

When he did, he didn't complain or say anything about it. He just took a deep breath and tried to stand up without any assistance at first. He stumbled at the first step but managed to catch himself. He nearly fell on the second step if it weren't for Astrid.

When Hiccup and Astrid stepped out of the Haddock household, Hiccup was immediately got surrounded by both Vikings and Dragons. He still doesn't see them so he used physical contact to know.

Gobber managed to make the saddle and everything to get Toothless and the two back into the air including the new stirrups that was made for Hiccup's prosthetic leg. All three of them along with the other teens and their dragons soared into the sky before the sun was setting.

Everyone was at the Great Hall, celebrating for Hiccup's recovery and also for the ending of the three hundred years war between dragons and Vikings. Toothless was there, managed to steal some fishes from there and here but Hiccup and Astrid was nowhere to be found and no one noticed.

Though, everyone noticed the blue Deadly Nadder left that afternoon.

Currently, Astrid was in a familiar place. Everything was endless white but she doesn't focus on that. She was focusing on one thing.

_Lub-dub_

Even through her head, she could still hear the heartbeat. Probably because she laid her head on his chest before she went to sleep.

_Lub-dub_

It was soothing, like always and it never stopped making her calm. And it was a sign that Hiccup was alive.

_Lub-dub_

"Beautiful sound isn't it?" she heard a voice from behind but she doesn't turn around since she recognized the voice.

"Yeah, it was soothing," she replied to RJ's question. Her eyes snapped open in realization. "Wait, you can hear it too?"

_Badum-chis_

"Yeah, just now"

"I thought nobody can ever hear his heart or even your power could see through it"

"I've been looking through his kidney this whole time, how stupid I am. Luckily he doesn't have diabetes so that's good news"

And for the next forty-eight hours, metaphorically speaking, RJ rambled about himself of how stupid he was and even admitted that he was stupid and the most word that came out from his mouth were 'stupid'.

"Wait, so this whole time you can actually hear his heart and see through his heart?"

"After seven years on watching him, yes"

"Seven years until now?"

"I know, I'm stupid and dumb, I know"

"So if you could see what lies behind those thick walls of his heart…"

"Yes?"

"What is it?" she asked curiously. RJ only smirked a little.

"That, young lass, is for you to find out"

"You're being mean"

"Meaning?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Didn't I just say that before?"

"Are you admitting it?"

"Are you saying?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" the smirk on RJ's face widened as he replied her question with a question.

"Does it bother you?"

"What do you think?"

"What do you want me to think?"

"Can you answer my question?"

"Do you want me to answer?"

"Do you even have an answer to my question?"

"What was the question again?"

"Do you want to hear it again?"

"Do you even remember it?"

"Which one?"

"The long one," RJ slapped his mouth as Astrid grinned and started to laugh.

"Ha, I won!" then their mouths opened wide as they both laughed out loud.

"Um…"

RJ and Astrid instantly stopped laughing but their jaws were still hung as they looked at each other. None of the two said the previous word. Slowly, they looked to RJ's left. A confused boy was there.

Hiccup was there, looking very confused that even his eyes said so. RJ and Astrid were shocked as they shouted at the same time.

"Hiccup!?"  
"Hiccup!?"

Then they both turned to each other.

"Are you imagining him!?"  
"Are you imagining him!?"

"No I'm not!"  
"No I'm not!"

"Then why is he here!?"  
"Then why is he here!?"

"I don't know!"  
"I don't know!"

"Well I thought you know!"  
"Well I thought you know!"

"Certainly I don't know!"  
"Certainly I don't know!"

This had been going on quite a while as Hiccup stood there, still in confusion.

"Hiccup is extraordinary since this isn't his first time here"

"So what is he doing here?"

"I don't know, beats me"

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Hiccup budded in.

As if Hiccup just hit the information button, Astrid started to ramble and babbling everything from the beginning. The further she got the higher the eyebrows raised by Hiccup. RJ just watched Astrid rambled through the time as her rambling was like bird chirping. He suddenly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Breath, Astrid, you're looking blue," and she obeyed. She took a very deep breath as she doubled over. She was still gasping when RJ concluded her ramble. "So basically, everyone died"

"W-what does that have to do with anythin-"

"Anyway, since you're here, nice to finally meet you," RJ approached him and bent down to be eye-level with Hiccup. Since RJ had met a lot of blind people in his past, he knew how they 'see'. Hiccup raised his hands to feel his face, knowing his facial feature.

"Nice to finally meet you too. My name's Hiccup," he stepped away and held out a hand. RJ shook his hand.

"RJ Ralph," he let go of his hand as Astrid stood by Hiccup's side. "Well, Hiccup, I was- what the heck is happened to your _neck_!?" Hiccup raised a hand to his neck in confusion as Astrid blushed and looked away.

"What?" Hiccup asked in confusion as RJ turned sharply to the blushing Astrid.

"Astrid!" he yelled. "Did you seriously make out with him for the whole time when he was in a coma?"

"I certainly did not make out with him the whole time!"

"Aha, so you _did_ make out with him during his coma!"

"I-I certainly did not!"

"Then would you care to explain on why does he have a lot of hickeys on his neck!?"

_I see the walls, then see them fall_

"Okay we made out last night, but I am certainly not made out with him when he was coma!"

_You break through them all_

"Just for one night!?"

_I see you crawl, now you stand tall_

"Yes, last night! You got a problem with that!?"

_Grow and grow till tall_

"You make out with him only last night and gave him _that_ many marks!?"

_In storm we scream against the stream, our eyes watering_

"Y-yeah! What's wrong with it!?"

_Jump into lakes, the surface breaks_

"There's nothing wrong with it except for how many they are around his neck! I seriously wondered how many more of them under those clothing!"

_We swim underwater, and our mouths - In tune_

"I didn't strip him!"

_We all want to grow with the seeds we will sow_

"Is that so!? So how do his nipples look like!?"

_We all want to go with the breeze we will blow_

"They're beautiful and don't you dare deny it!"

_We all want to know when we're all meant to go_

"Aha, so you _did_ strip him!"

_To a place you and I - Will call home_

"I certainly did not! He was shirtless one time and they caught my eyes so that's why I know!"

_I see forest, a treasure chest full of labyrinth_

"Okay, did you bit them!?"

_I see a door, holes in the floor_

"Ye- NO!"

_We'll break seeds, we'll grow_

"Did he bit them, Hiccup?"

_There's songs, sounds you bring to us_

"Well, I did felt some sensation on my chest, so yeah, she did. I think she even dibbed her tongue into my bellybutton"

_You pin both the wings on us_

"See! Wait, bellybutton!?"

_I hear, I see you sing for us_

Both RJ and Astrid were busy debating with each other to notice how red Hiccup's face was. Certainly he did not expect _this_ kind of conversation happened. A conversation about hickeys and making out were the things that weren't on his list, especially when it came out from his love's mouth.

_You go tie a string around us_

If felt like hours after everything settled down as Hiccup and Astrid were blushed furiously and RJ had a smirk on his face because he won the debate.

_There's songs, sounds you bring to us_

"So," Astrid broke the silence. "Why am I- _we_ , here Ralph?"

_You pin both the wings on us_

"I'm here just to inform you – and Hiccup since he's here – that I'm going to say goodbye"

_I hear, I see you sing for us_

"Goodbye? Where are you going?" she asked.

_You go tie a string around us_

"I'm going to visit some friends around the-"

"RJ," RJ jumped very high and yelped very loudly in shocking surprised when an extra person came.

_We all want to grow with the seeds we will sow_

"Commander, please don't surprise me like that!" RJ scolded the giant behind him. The giant, Commander, was literally a giant as _it_ stood over ten feet tall, towering everyone with its massive spiky armored body.

_We all want to go with the breeze we will blow_

"We are ready to go," spoke the giant with his deep scary voice and then disappeared in thin air.

_We all want to know when we're all meant to go_

"I'm leaving, you two"

_To a place you and I..._

"Wait, don't leave just yet!"

_We all want to grow with the seeds we will sow_

"You need something, Hiccup?"

_We all want to go with the breeze we will blow_

"Will we ever meet you again?" Hiccup hopefully asked. He only just met RJ and RJ helped him a little on bringing back the real Astrid. Also he seemed like a nice guy.

_We all want to know when we're all meant to go_

The question made RJ smiled as his body started to tear away, starting from his feet. Before his torso tore away, he spoke.

_To a place you and I..._

"When the time comes," he saluted and with that Hiccup and Astrid slept with dreamless night.

Back with RJ, he was standing on the same mountain he stood before looking down at the small village with the giant down on one knee beside him, also looking down at the village.

"Are you sure the boy will be fine? He is a blind boy, RJ"

"Hiccup is blind forever, so what? He may be blind but he gained a lot more than he was with his sight. Sure, he had to sacrifice his sight to view the amazing view at high up in the sky, the great view that _we_ are watching now where Kivings-"

"Vikings," the giant corrected.

_I see you grow... I see you grow... Grow taller_

"Vikings and dragons living together in peace, or even the beauty of his love. He lost all of those, but he gained more. He finally found the pride of his father for him, the village now accepted him, he made a huge Viking history, the dragons respects him like a royal family and he finally found his love"

"It does not end there, RJ"

"Oh? There's more"

"Yes, it is. I know it," the giant lifted a huge hand and placed it over his heart. Knowing the gesture, RJ smiled sadly at his best friend.

"She told you?"

"Yes, and she said do not give up on the boy in the future"

"Why is that?" RJ asked curiously as he tilted his head in a curious manner.

"She did not tell," RJ just sighed as the giant lowered his huge hand to his rock hard knee. The two stared at the village for a moment before the giant spoke again. "First one to get to our destination will play with the kittens," and then he ran off.

"Hey!" RJ chased his giant best friend who laughed boomingly. There was one thing that the two best friends loved so much; Kittens.

_And our mouths - In tune_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a surprise chapter to hint a sequel

::My king::

::Ah, what brings you here, my humble Deadly Nadder?::

::I have some news coming from the north::

::Please, do proceed::

::The queen, Red Death of the north, is dead::

::Ah, finally that ruthless tyrant had been taken down?::

::Yes, my king::

::I see::

::There's more, my king::

::Yes?::

::The person who killed the queen was no more than…::

::Than…?::

::A blind boy::

::...A boy?::

::Yes, my king. But there's more about this boy::

::Do continue::

::The boy, ride the one and only Night Fury::

::The last one?::

::The only one::

::Does this boy overpowered the Night Fury?::

::No, they trusted each other. One could be mistaken for the boy and the dragon to be brothers::

::I see. Where does this boy come from?::

::An island called Berk::

::Berk? Isn't that island is full of dragon killers?::

::Was, my king. The same boy changed their mind and stopped the three hundred years war between dragons and Vikings::

::Did you just say that the boy is blind?::

::Yes, my king. The boy was blind in an accident caused by the person who he loved::

::And what happen to this person::

::She life happily with him::

::The boy didn't have any vengeance upon her?::

::He has a heart of wonder, my king, until to the point where no one could hear it::

::What do you mean, my humble servant?::

::The boy is extraordinary, especially his heart. The dragons there have been close to him and all of them have never heard or even felt his beating heart::

::Is there anyone who could hear this extraordinary heart?::

::So far as I know, my king, the only two person who could hear his heart are the Night Fury and his mate, the same person who caused him his blindness::

::So this blind boy, stopped the three hundred years war on the back of the Night Fury?::

::Yes, my king. It is hard to believe but if you ask each and every dragon that live in the north their answers will be the same::

::How is the boy, now?::

::Yesterday, the boy woke up from his coma and immediately got assaulted by his mate. In exchange for stopping the war, the boy lost a part of his left leg::

::So the blind boy is now crippled?::

::*Growl* Oh, I'm so sorry my king, forgive me, but we dragons of the north will take it as an insult of saying out savior is cripple. Please forgive me::

::I can understand, and I forgive you, my humble subject::

::Thank you, my king::

::You can go now, and before you go, Deadly Nadder, can you please tell me this boy's name?::

::The boy's name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014

**Author's Note:**

> Original run:  
> 21-05-2014 to 18-10-2014


End file.
